Quest for Last Fairy
by MsPadacklesFan
Summary: The last fairy of Earth is found in Paris (not Roxy). The wizards have started their search for the fairy but don't know where to find her. Meanwhile Winx figure out to find her in Paris. But what happens when the Wizards join hands with HawkMoth. Will Ladybug-Chat Noir and Winx join hands and defeat their enemis or will it all end in an absolute mess? On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is my second fanfic. but I still have no ides that how I wrote it. read and have fun and If you don't have anything good to say plz don't, I won't mind. But suggestions and positive reinforcements are warmly welcome.

* * *

 **~Quest for Last Fairy~**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

"So that's a dream eater butterfly?" asked Tecna as the Winx made their way towards the Tree of Life along with Ninfea and other pixies "Wow! I have never seen one of those"

"Really? I read about them in Professor Palladium's advance magical creatures class. " Aisha replied "It feeds on people's nightmares and uses them to create monsters"

"That pretty thing created that bug ugly monster?" questioned Stella

"The monster came from Piff's imagination. The dream eater butterfly just read Piff's nightmares and made it real" explained Bloom

Stella approached Piff and asked "Hey little one, why do you have such scary dreams? Try not to eat big heavy meals at night."

Piff spoke something in baby language and turned towards Chatta asking her to translate

"Piff says cookies weren't heavy at all" Chatta spoke

"Now follow me girls, the tree is ready to answer all your questions" said Ninfea

"There it is, that's the tree of life!" exclaimed Bloom

Flora flew near the near and touched it "It's so beautiful and its roots are connected to the entire magical universe, to every realm that exists"

Ninfea rook Flora's finger and guided her upwards towards a small branch with a single small leaf

"For each world, there is a different branch and each leaf represents a specific fairy."Explained Ninfea pointing towards the small branch" This small fragile branch is the Earth's branch. It is telling us there a bud is about to bloom after many many years, the only bud quite possibly the last" finished Ninfea is a sad tone

"Where is the bud right at the moment, Ninfea?" asked Bloom "Does the tree knows where it is?"

Ninfea led Flora's hand to touch the bud and her hand started glowing. Flora replied

"She.. She's in P-Paris. Bloom! The last fairy on Earth lives in Paris"

"That's amazing" exclaimed Bloom and came towards others "Lets go and find her"

"We'll come with you" proposed Amore

"No little ones, this mission could be very dangerous. But we promise that as soon as we are back, we'll come and visit you" replied Bloom

"But we are going to miss you so much" said Amore in a depressing tone

"We have a special bond and we are never really apart" spoke Stella

"Promise me, you'll come back safe and sound from this mission" orders Tune

"Aww.. You guys don't have to worry about us" Musa spoke

"And when we come back, we'll be bringing another fairy with us!" exclaimed Bloom

Chatta came forward and face the other pixies and spoke

"This is great news because that means another pixie will discover the magic bond. The bond between fairies and pixies"

"Oh. Then who would she be?" demanded Amore

"Calculating the data, statistically-" said Digit but was cut by Lockette

"The bond has nothing to do with statistics but with the hearts" She spoke

"Whoever the lucky pixie will be, we'll come back soon to introduce you to the new fairy, the last fairy on Earth" Bloom Spoke

"Is that a promise?" asked Lockette

"That's a promise" Bloom spoke raising her hand and keeping her other hand near chest "Winx's' honor. See you soon" and the Winx flew away.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Paris)

Ladybug ran over rooftops during her patrol using her yoyo. The sun was setting and she settled on a random roof and sat down there, enjoying the mesmerizing sunset. Few days had passed since the Volpina incident and it was a news that Lila was withdrawn from the school because of her being akumatised. Her Marinette side felt a bit happy that no one else was there to flirt with Adrien.

"Enjoying the sunset, My Lady?" said Chat from behind her

She was startled to hear him as she suddenly came out of her thoughts

"Oh Chat? Yeah" Chat came and sat beside her "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is. But not as beautiful as you My lady" he commented

"What do you think of defeating HawkMoth?" asked Ladybug changing the topic

"I'm sure that one day we'll defeat him, together" he replied

"Can I ask you something?" questioned Ladybug

"Hmm" replied Chat

"What do think of this girl, I forgot her name.. urm.. Mari.. yes. Marinette?"

"Why did you ask about her?"

"Well after that evillustrator mission, I came across her one day. And we chatted and she told me that how impressed she was with your help and wanted to know what you feel about her"

"You know, she is a very cute girl. Very innocent and brilliantly creative" he spoke and saw towards the setting sun "She sits behind me in the class. her dark blue hair and blue belle eyes are very claw-some. But I don't know she is always unable to speak in front of me. She stammers and then fumbles. I think she's afraid of me. I even tried to help her set with my best bud but, he started liking her best friend"

He turned towards Ladybug and saw that her eyes were wide open along with her mouth. Only then he realized that he had spoken more than required and that could reveal his identity to her.

"Ladybug I.. I.." he stammered

"Hold on" she ordered and stared into those green eyes for moment and then spoke something

"Are you ADRIEN?!"

Chat was startled to hear what he heard. His eyes grew big as if they would pop out

"What… how… I mean….-" he stammered

"Just tell me are you or are you not Adrien Agreste?" she commanded

Finally he surrendered to his lady and spoke

"Plagg, claws in"

With a sudden green flash that covered him completely, he detransformed. Ladybug had to cover her eyes from the blinding flash. When the light died, there sat Adrien at the place of Chat Noir.

"How did you find out, My Lady" he asked

" D-Do you seriously wanna k-know?" she asked

Adrien nodded in response.

"Tikki-" she started but was cut by Adrien

"Wait. Before you tell me your identity, let me tell you something. I Love you. I don't know who you are beneath that mask but make it clear, that I love whole of you"

"Thank you Adrien, that means a lot to me. I love you too" she replied and hugged him. Adrien whispered in her ear

"At last you fell for me, My lady" Ladybug broke the hug, giggled and she finally spoke

"Tikki, spots Off". A bright pink light covered Ladybug due to which Adrien covered his eyes.

"You can open them now" she said calmly. He saw that there sat Marinette at the place of ladybug.

"Are you upset to find it was me, whole the time?" asked Marinette

"Marinette!" He exclaimed. "N-No. Not at all. I told you before too that I love whole of you" and bought his face closer to hers. He bought his face so closer that only a gap of few centimeters was there. Before Marinette could understand anything, he placed his lips onto hers and she responded equally. Slowly his hands reached her lower back and he pulled her towards him. She also placed her hand on his neck and on his head, ruffling his hair a little. As they continued their Kiss, Adrien let a small purr for which Marinette giggled. After sometime Adrien pulled away, and both of them were gasping for breath. They both turned towards the setting sun which was almost down the horizon and held hands, which they never wanted to leave

"Can I ask you something Marinette? Are you disappointed that it was me?"

"I was surprised little bit. Both of you were strong, determinant, and loved to be free and your stupid puns. I loved your Adrien side but also cared for your Chat Noir side. I could trust with my life even. Why do you think that I always rejected Chat Noir?"

Adrien thought for a moment and his eyes were wide with surprise " 'cause you were in love with Adrien, me, you always rejected Chat Noir, me"

Marinette smiled as what he was saying was right

"remember the day you gave your umbrella?"

Adrien nodded in agreement

"Well after that day I developed feelings for you. I had a huge crush on you, but you know how clumsy I am. I always wanted to tell you, but only at that time there happened to be an akuma or anything else. Alya always pushed me in front of you but I couldn't courage to speak to you, before now" she spoke calmly "I think I should leave now. It's almost dark and my parents would be worrying. Bye Adrien" and she placed a small peck on his lips "Love you"

"Love you too Marinette" he replied

"Tikki, spots on" she said and with a pink light she transformed into Ladybug and ran away.

Adrien sat there for a moment to process what all happened

"Are you going to sit here, the whole night?" asked Plagg

Adrien sighed and smiled "Plagg, claws out" he said and transformed into chat Noir, and towards his house.

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys. So here is the second chapter. I don't much to say, so read and have fun..

Disclaimer: Neither I own Miraculous Ladybug nor the Winx

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting each other**

* * *

"So, where is this Paris?" asked Stella

"It is in a country named France." Replied Tecna looking in her hand-held

"And you would be glad to know that it is one of the Fashion capitals on Earth" said Bloom

"Fashion capital! I'm so gonna love this place" exclaimed Stella

"So when do we leave?" asked Aisha

"In two hours. Will it be fine?" asked Bloom

"Perfect" said the Winx in unison

They all went to their respective rooms to pack their bags. After an hour they all came to their common hall with their bags and luggage. Everyone carried one while Stella carried three. Kiko jumped on Bloom's shoulder and squeaked in excitement.

"I'll go and inform Ms. Faragonda while you guys open the portal" Said Bloom

* * *

After few minutes Bloom returned and they opened a portal. The portal exited in front of Grand Paris hotel inside a street where no one could see them. They all got to the main road and crossed it to enter the Hotel. When they entered the hotel, Bloom reached to the reception

"Good morning, Madame" greeted the receptionist. "How may I help you?"

"Good morning. We want a guest suit" said Bloom

"Oh that would be great. May I know how many people are you in total"

"We are six"

The receptionist typed something on her laptop screen and handed over a bunch of keys to Bloom. Bloom thanked her and they all went to their rooms.

Their room was situated on 3rd floor. It was a big room with 2 king-size beds and 2 bathrooms. They all got in and settled down.

"So how many days are we staying here?" asked Flora

"I don't know but we can't stay longer. This hotel is very expensive" answered Bloom

"Plus we don't have much money with us. We should soon find a way to earn money or else-" said Aisha

"I'm getting bored. Can we go for shopping?" blurted Stella

"Stella" yelled everyone

"Are you paying attention to anything that we were discussing?" asked Tecna

"Yeah yeah" she replied in irritated tone " I'm going to watch TV, then we can decide how to find the last fairy"

Stella went and switched the TV on. The first channel that was set was a news channel. Lady reporter was speaking the breaking news of that moment and side-by-side a video of Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting an akumatised villain was running.

"Guys come over here" called Stella

Everyone rushed to Stella who was sitting in Front of TV

"Who are those guys in costumes?" asked Musa

"Are they fighting a monster?" questioned Aisha

"Lets go and find out" exclaimed Bloom "Kiko, stay here until we come. okay?

Kiko nodded

"Winx Enchantix!" yelled Bloom and with a sudden flash Winx stood there in their Enchantix forms. They opened the window and flew. From the sky they could very well see the monster and the two guys in costumes fighting that monster.

"Shouldn't we go and help them?" asked Stella

"Lets go and observe and do not do anything until felt necessary" ordered Bloom

They flew closer to have a better look. There was a girl with dark blue hair tied in pigtails with a ladybug suit and mask. A boy was accompanying her who had blonde hair and had a black-cat suit. The monster seemed to look like a man who was turned into tall and had a muscular build but was wearing a black mask and was shooting lasers from his hand and whoever the laser touched that person turned fat and stout. As the Winx were flying a top of a building, they saw the ladybug-girl falling from a nearby building as the yo-yo rope couldn't grip something to save her.

(Ladybug and Chat Noir)

Ladybug was falling from the nearby building after akumatised person hit her hard and she couldn't get her yoyo to hold on to something to stop her falling. She closed her eyes in fear. Suddenly she felt as if someone held her. She thought it was Chat but when she opened her eyes, there stood a girl with red hair and Blue eyes. When she looked around, she found she was about 200 meters above the ground. The girl slowly went down and when they reached the ground, she let Ladybug down. When Ladybug was safe, she had a proper look on the girl. She was dressed in blue ruffled dress with deep neck and a heart pendant along with pink glittery translucent gloves and WINGS!

"Need any help?" asked another voice from beside her. There stood five other girls also with wings.

"Are you miraculous holder?" asked Ladybug

"Mirac-.. what?" asked Aisha

"Ladybug, I could use some help" yelled Chat as he was held by his feet by the akuma villian with his own tail wrapped around his hands. Ladybug observed the villain for a moment and then spoke to the Winx

"Look if you are one of the good guys, here to help, help me break his pendant and don't hut the cat boy" she ordered in a hurry

"On it . " replied Tecna

"Piece of cake"said Musa

They girls flew near the villain and Flora shouted "Green luxuriant Ivy"

Suddenly large vines emerged from the ground and wrapped the akuma victim. Having this opportunity Ladybug leaped to the villain and freed Chat Noir. Stella flew near akumatised person and took his necklace.

"You know what, green pendants with black-white dresses don't match at all" she said

"I guess you should take care of it now" said Stella as she handed the necklace to Ladybug.

"Thank you" she replied and broke the necklace . A black butterfly flew out of it and Ladybug touched her yo-yo and it opened into two.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" she spoke determinately and then threw her yoyo to capture it "Time to devilise" After that she touched her yoyo and a pure-white butterfly flew out of it. "Bye-bye little butterfly".

Since she hadn't used her lucky charm, she threw her yoyo upwards and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug" a swarm of ladybug appeared and everything and everyone got back to normal. She reached the akumatised person who was changed back to his original self. Ladybug helped him and left him somplace safely. After she finished, she came back and turned towards the Winx "Come with me. You too kitty" she ordered

Bloom nodded in return and started to fly along them.

* * *

Ladybug swung her yoyo and jumped above the roof of the building along with Chat who was climbing the building on all fours. When they reached to the top of the building, they all settled down.

"So who are you?" asked Ladybug

"And what are you doing in Paris? How did you that vine stuff "asked Chat Noir

"Are you also akuma Victims?" Demaded Ladybug

"Guys slowly we can't answer so many questions at one" said Musa with a smile

"okay. Sorry for that. First question. Who are you?" asked Ladybug

"Well sort of hard to explain. We are fairies"" said Bloom

"Fairies? Don't they exist only in fairy tales?" chuckled Chat Noir

"Look we are real fairies. We have wings" said Aisha and all of them turned back to show them the wings.

"Winx" called Bloom and with a blinding light, they all detransformed

"See, otherwise we are normal girls." said Tecna

"Wow, that was awesome" exclaimed Chat

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ladybug

"My legs are hurting." Complained Stella cutting Ladybug. She clicked her fingers and a pink arm chair appeared there and she quietly sat on it

"Well , we are one of the best fairy groups in our world and have fought many battles. Now there is this group of evil magicians, call Wizards of the Black circle" explained Bloom

"They are after, the last fairy on Earth and want to capture her and steal her powers" told Tecna

"Fairy? Here in Paris?" asked Ladybug

'Yeah, she is a girl, who doesn't know that she is a fairy and her life is in danger" explained Flora

"Who are you two?" asked Musa

"I'm Ladybug and he's my partner Chat Noir" she introduced

"We are the superheroes over here" Chat spoke

"SO how long will it take for you guys to find the fairy?" asked Ladybug

'Frankly speaking, No Idea" said Tecna

"Who were you fighting by the way?" asked Aisha

"Oh.. He? He was an akuma victim." Said chat Noir

"Akuma? What's an Akuma?" asked Flora

"Well long story short, we have a villain over here named HawkMoth. He uses small butterflies to capture people who are experiencing, any kind of negative emotions like jealously, anger, depression and so on. Those butterflies are akuma. They find a an object which is worn by the person and merges with it giving the person any power according to his emotion." Explained Ladybug

" He demands for our miraculouses" added Chat

"What are those?" asked Aisha

"Those the jewels that help us transform into Ladybug and Chat Noir." Said Chat

"Okay so according to you, this HawkMoth is trying to get your jewels by infecting the people" concluded Bloom

"Yeah" replied Ladybug

"Can we know your identities?" asked Tecna

"Not yet. Let us be sure that you are not threat to this city and its people." Said Ladybug

"As you wish" said Musa

"So what did you say were your names?" asked Chat

"I guess we haven't told. We are the Winx. I'm Bloom. This is Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Stella" she introduced pointing towards others as they waved when their name were said. But Stella didn't wave

"Stella? " called Bloom but no response. She turned back to see that she was sleeping in her arm chair.

"What will we do with this girl?" groaned Bloom and slapped her forehead

"Let me take of this" said Aisha sarcastically

She snapped he fingers and a bucket to water appeared on top of Stella's head. And all of a sudden it turned upside-down and the whole water fell on her head. Stella woke up with a shriek

'What. Was. That. For.?" She asked getting up from the chair

"For sleeping in between of an important discussion" said Bloom in a serious tone as she folded her hands near her chest

Stella was completely wet and her dress was soaked. Her hair was turned into a mess. As she stood up, she snapped her fingers and her clothes changed to dry ones and her hair was dried." That's better"

"Now where were we" said Bloom as she turned towards the two superheroes

"Oh.. about that.. where are you staying anyways?" asked Ladybug

"At Grand Paris hotel" answered Flora

"That's an expensive one" remarked Chat

"That's the problem" complained Musa

"We don't have much money to stay there for as long as we are here. It might even take months in finding this fairy in such a big place" said Flora in a sad tone

"Why don't you guys do jobs?" suggested Ladybug

"That's also a problem" complained Bloom "We barely know anyone over here"

"I have a solution for that " smirked Ladybug "There's this friend of mine whose parents own a bakery. They were looking to hire someone for delivering their parcels. If you want I could talk to them for you guys"

Bloom smiled and hugged Ladybug "That would be awesome. Thanks a lot"

"Ladybug can I ask you something ?" Demaded Flora

"Go on " said Ladybug

"Well do you believe in fairies.. I mean in us ?" Asked Flora

"Not really. Sorry for that. Still hard to believe that fairies do exists" replied Ladybug

"Its okay. Also thank you once again for the job offer."said Bloom

"No problem. Now I should leave. Bug out" she said and swung her yoyo on another building and went.

"I should also go. Nice meeting you. My Lady wait for me" Chat said and followed Ladybug. After they crossed few buildings, they landed on a dark street where no one could see them and then they detransformed And casually walked out of the street

"So, do you think it is safe to give jobs to those girls at your parents' bakery?" asked Adrien

"I may not believe everything they said, but the hotel is expensive and if they would be having enough money, they would not have told about it. They are also heroes in their world and we are also over if they would be working over my place, I could observe them as we might be needing to reveal our identities to them in future. Do you think they are telling truth?" asked Marinette

"I don't know. But they helped us today, they might be good guys" replied Adrien

"If what they are telling is truth then, we might be helping them in finding this last fairy" said Marinette

* * *

 _Aish_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there. Next chapter is here. Read, review and enjoy..

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Miraculous Ladybug neither Winx Club.

* * *

 **~Quest for the last fairy~**

 **Chapter 3 : Believix Fairies**

"Hey Mama. Hi Papa "Marinette greeted as she entered the bakery.

"Hi sweetheart" replied her mother.

"You guys remember, you asked me to look for people to hire them for delivery of parcels?" Marinette told them

"Have you found someone?" asked Tom

"Well, they are six girls who have just come to Paris and need a job. I told them about our need and they agreed" Marinette spoke

"That's amazing, Mari. But how did you find them?" asked Sabine

"W-Well you know. I came across them in park and spoke to them.. He he he " she said nervously " So when should I call them ? "

"If possible, you call them now only so that they can start from tomorrow. Do you know where they live?" said Tom

Marinette nodded in response. "I'll just go and call them. "

* * *

She left the bakery and headed for Grand Paris Hotel. On the way she called Adrien and asked him to accompany her, if he was free. He said he just returned from fencing classes and would reach Grand Paris in five minutes. Marinette boarded a bus which dropped her in front of Grand Paris in ten minutes. There she found Adrien waiting for her.

"Hello, My Lady" he greeted and bowed

"Hi kitty! Shall we go?" she replied.

They went inside and reached the receptionist. They got their room number and headed there. They got in to the lift and reached third floor. Their room was not from the lift. They reached in front if their room and shared glances. Adrien knocked the door twice.

"Coming" yelled someone from inside. The door opened and there stood Flora "Yes?"

"Hi. Actually Ladybug told me that you needed jobs" Marinette replied

"Oh! Please come in" Flora said and let them in.

"Guys come here" Flora called everyone and they came there. "Ladybug sent them for the job offer" she told others

"Hi. Nice meeting you. I'm Bloom." Bloom spoke and led her hand for handshake. Marinette shook hands with her and spoke "I'm Marinette"

"My name is Adrien" introduced Adrien

"Hi" spoke everyone in unison. Adrien smiled in return.

"Aren't you Adrien Agreste?" asked Bloom

Marinette and Adrien shared glances and he spoke "Yes it's me"

"I am big fan of your dad's designing" Bloom replied and Adrien smiled.

"So what the jo-" spoke Tecna but was cut by a beep. "Sorry it's my phone. Excuse me" She took her phone out and pressed a button. In a sudden there was a holographic image of a boy with orange hair, wearing glasses

"Timmy!" exclaimed Tecna

"Hi Tec. How is the mission going?" Timmy asked

"We haven't started yet" replied Tecna

"Wait a moment" Timmy told her and within a flash the hologram enlarged and now instead of one, there were six boys.

"Hi princess" spoke the brunette.

"Princess?" murmured Adrien

Marinette elbowed him to keep quiet. "Hi Brandon. You know I'm going to work from tomorrow." spoke Stella.

"That's cool" replied a boy with navy blue hair.

Adrien reached for Marinette's ear and whispered "You know that boy and you have same hair and almost same eyes. Are you sure you don't have an elder brother? "

Marinette elbowed him again, and this time it was hard. "Ouch" he screamed with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, she saw that everyone was looking at him "I'm fine" he blurted

"Next time you say anything like this, I will push you off the roof during patrol" Marinette whispered back. Adrien pouted in Response. The Winx had continued their conversation with the boys.

"I think it might take more than we expected" spoke Bloom

"Don't worry Bloom, we'll meet soon." spoke blonde boy

"What do you mean?" asked Bloom

"He means we miss you and now we have to go" Replied a boy with magenta spiky hair. And the hologram vanished.

"Sometimes no contact is better than some contact. Now I end up missing them more" spoke Bloom In A sad tone

Marinette coughed "Who were they?"

"They are our boyfriends" replied Musa

"How did you do that. I don't think much advance tech can be found on Earth" Marinette said

"We a-are." Stammered Aisha and looked at others as if asking for their approval. "Fairies" she finished

"Fairies? Don't they only exist in fairytales" said Adrien with a chuckle

"You know you sound a lot like Chat Noir "said Musa.

"Seriously?. Anyway, I don't feel so but how were able to listen to me and just match it with anyone else's so fast" asked Adrien

"I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Musa, fairy of Music. And I won't mind telling you that sound is my specialty" Musa replied

"So, there are categories for fairies ? Like different elements?" asked Marinette.

Bloom smiled in response and nodded "I'm the fairy of Dragon flame. In short Fire"

"My name is Flora. I'm fairy of Nature" said

"I'm Stella. Fairy of the shining sun. and light" she said

"I'm Tecna, fairy of Technology"

"My name is Aisha, Fairy of waves. Or you can say water"

"That's how you were able to do that vine stuff" murmured Marinette

"Did you say anything?" asked Aisha

"N-No no nothing" replied Marinette nervously with a sheepish grin "Well my parents wants to meet you so that they talk to you about the job. Are you guys comfortable to come with us at the moment?"

"Sure. Why not?" replied Stella

Suddenly they heard a shriek inside the room. Bloom rushed to the side of the bed where Kiko had fallen. She picked him up and stroked his head. "Oh you poor thing. Did you fall from the bed?"

Kiko nodded in response and climbed on her shoulder and settled there. "Can he come along?" asked Bloom

"Why not? Besides he's very cute" complimented Marinette.

bloom took her bag and put Kiko inside it so he wont jump out of her hands on the way.

* * *

The Winx left the hotel and followed the duo. They all boarded a bus which dropped them near the bakery within 10 minutes. They all entered the bakery and there was a line of customers who were buying bakery goods.

"Mama, Papa I'm back and I've got guests" Marinette called

Tom gave a look to his wife and she nodded. She excused the customer and Tom took his place at the counter.

"Hello Adrien" Sabine greeted and hugged him

"Hi Mrs. Cheng" he replied with a smile

Sabine asked all of them to follow her upstairs and said something to Marinette. She nodded in response and went back to bakery. Sabine led them to the hall room and asked her guests to have the seats. Marinette returned with two plates in her hands, one with croissants and other with cookies. She placed the plates in front of her guests.

"So you just came to Paris?" asked Sabine

"Yeah. We came to finish some job" replied Flora

"What job?" asked Sabine

"Urm.. Just some personal work" exclaimed Musa

"Okay. I guess you haven't told me your names" she said with a smile

"Oh! Sorry for that. I'm Bloom" she introduced

"My name is Flora"

"I'm Musa"

"I'm Tecna"

"My name is Stella"

"And I'm Aisha"

"Nice meeting you all. I'm Sabine Cheng" Sabine introduced "Are you girls fine for working as delivery girls?"

"Yeah. Sure. We would love to" replied Bloom

Bloom's bag, which was kept on her lap, started moving. "Oh I forgot." she exclaimed and took the blue bunny out of it

"He's Kiko" Bloom introduced

"Aww! he's very adorable" commented Sabine

* * *

Suddenly Adrien's phone started ringing. He picked his phone and looked at it. Then he glanced at Marinette who was at the moment looking at him."Excuse Me" he said and went out. Marinette followed him out

Adrien received the call and kept it on loudspeaker

"Dude, where are you?" asked Nino on phone

"urm.. at Marinette's. Why?"

"Because-" Nino started

"Because if you guys remember. Today I complete one year of my blog and therefore we planned a day out. Now bring your butts over here or I won't mind kicking them after I'll come there" yelled Alya on phone and hung off

"Oh I completely forgot!" exclaimed Adrien

"Me too !" said Marinette

Marinette went inside to tell Sabine hat were leaving. When she reached inside, Sabine called her

"Hey Mari, Are you free now? " asked Sabine

"I'm going to hangout with Adrien, Alya and Nino. Why?" replied Marinette

"As we are new here, we don't know our way around Paris" said Bloom

"Also since we are going to work as delivery girls, we need to know the way around." Continued Tecna

"If you are only going to hang out, take them along you and show them the city" ordered Sabine

"Sure Mom" Marinette replied with a genuine smile

"Marinette! Called Adrien

"Can we leave?" asked Marinette

"Of course" replied Musa

"Mrs. Cheng, would you mind keeping Kiko here. I don't want him to get lost. you know" Bloom asked

"Why yes dear. He can stay he. Would he be needing anything to eat?" asked Sabine

"No he would be fine" Bloom replied then she turned towards Kiko "Be a good buny and don't disturb anyone. Okay?"

Kiko smiled from ear to ear and nodded.

* * *

They all left the bakery and Marinette joined Adrien as the Winx were walking behind them. They were a little distant from the bakery and in an alley where many people were not around.

"So Marinette, how long has it been?" asked Tecna

"What?" asked Marinette

"How long has it been for you two saving Paris?" Tecna rephrased her question and everyone stopped

"What do you mean?" asked Adrien

"How long have you been Ladybug and Chat Noir?" asked Musa

"What? We Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now way" shrugged Adrien

"I'm way too clumsy and he's way to reserved" replied Marinette

"Then why were you calling him 'kitty' and you were calling her 'My Lady'?" asked Musa

"And those are the same names used by Ladybug and Chat Noir, for each other" said Stella

"When were we? Did we?" questioned Adrien

"No we didn't" confirmed Marinette

"Then you must hear this" said Tecna. She touched something in the air and a big green screen appeared out of nowhere. She touched the twice or thrice more and a recording started playing ' _No problem. Now I should leave. Bug out_ '

"This is Ladybug's voice. and listen this" Tecna said and another recording played. This time it was Marinette's at the bakery. "According to my analysis, you two have same voice, even."

"Plus Your figures are also same. Your hairstyles, eye color and even skin tone is same." Said Stella

"And we also only told Ladybug and Chat Noir where we were staying." Concluded Bloom

"You too Adrien, your voice also matches with that of Chat Noir" said Tecna

"Come on Tec, can't you just look at his body and tell that, Did you need to an extra anal- whatever" asked Stella

Both Marinette's and Adrien's eyes and mouth were wide open. They could not believe that they were able to guess about their secret, and that too so soon

 _Click!_

Aisha clicked and Both of them snapped out of their trance.

"What?! I…. You… I mean…" fumbled Marinette

"No sweat, we won't tell anyone" said Aisha

"Are you sure?" asked Adrien

"Yeah. Now if you don't want butts to be kicked by your friend, we should go" teased Musa. And everyone stared her "What? I happened to hear their conversation because their phone was on loudspeaker" she defended

* * *

They all smiled and ran for where they had to meet the duo. They reached the Eiffel tower and found Alya and Nino waiting for them.

"You guys should be here before 30 minutes remember?" reminded Alya

"Sorry for that. Can we go?" said Adrien

"Hey who are they?" asked Nino pointing towards the Winx

"Oops! I forgot about this big detail." Said Marinette rubbing the back of her neck along with a sheepish smile.

"And who are they?" asked Bloom

"These are the Winx. They were needing a job so.. you know my parents hired them as delivery girls. But they don't know their way around so I had to show them around so they would be able to work from tomorrow" explained Marinette

"Let me guess another you-couldn't-say-no favor?" asked Alya

"No! I just couldn't say.. no" said Marinette as she hung her head down.

"Winx, these are my best friends, Alya and Nino" introduced Adrien

"Hi, nice meeting you. I'm Flora.' Said Flora and one by one every Winx introduced herself.

"So you guys are new over here?" asked Alya

"Yup" replied Musa

"Then you should follow my blog. It's name is Lady blog and it is dedicated to the two superheroes of the Paris" Alya explained

"That means we can't hangout today, if I have to show them around" said Marinette in a concerned tone

"Oh no problem. You guys can celebrate for your blog anniversary, we'll just come behind you and won't disturb you guys, if it is fine with you?" said Tecna

"Wait how did you know that today is by blog's one year completion/" asked surprised Alya

Tecna showed Alya her phone on which Lady blog was opened and there was a notice at the top which was for its one year completion. "Oh yeah." Alya replied with a sheepish grin

"And congrats" said Bloom

"Thank you" replied Alya "Shall we?"

Every one followed her as she guided them. First they went to an ice cream stall which was near the Eiffel Tower. The four friends ordered their favorites and then Marinette turned towards the Winx.

"Do you want some?" she asked

The Winx shared glances and then Stella beamed "Sure why not, My treat for everyone. You four included" and she winked.

She paid for the ice creams and they all started to move the Louvre. On the way the Winx took few selfies and completely enjoyed their tour.

"Hey Mari. Have you guys seen my newest update on the blog?" stated Alya

"Nops" replied Marinette

"Then you must. Something was strange about this time. There were some people else other than Ladybug and Chat Noir" She told them

"You have the video?' asked Adrien

"Obvio" replied Alya. She took out her phone and played the video. As the group of four halted, so did the Winx.

'What are guys doing?" asked Flora

"It is today's akuma attack" answered Nino.

"Wanna see it in a better way?" asked Tecna

* * *

Nino and Alya were confused by what she meant. But Adrien and Marinette knew about it. After all she is the fairy of technology. Tecna asked them to come to follow her to some lace where many people were not present. She pressed few buttons on her phone and a holographic screen was ejected. It was similar to T.V. screen but was but clearer. The entire video of today's fight along with Bloom rescuing Ladybug and Flora casting spell and Stella snatching the necklace in their fairy forms. When the video ended Alya turned towards the Winx

"That's why you guys look familiar when I first saw you" blurted Alya

"What do you mean?" asked Aisha

"You look exactly like the girls in the video." Alya replied

"No way." Defended Bloom "That must be a coincidence. Look we don't have wings. We are just ordinary girls come to Paris for some important job"

"Okay Agreed. But how were you able to do that. It is very high tech" said Nino

"Urm.. I.. I actually build it on my own" said Tecna

"Okay then, shall we continue" said Adrien interrupting this questionnaire between the Winx and his best friends.

* * *

Suddenly they heard a couple of scream from a distant corner and the sky darkened. Adrian and Marinette looked at each other and then looked at the Winx. They all understood what they wanted to say.

Alya grabbed Nino's hand and spoke out of excitement "I'm so getting this scoop for my blog. C'mon"

"No we would like to maintain our distances from this akuma" said Musa

"So do we" said Adrian

"Ok then, see in you in a couple of hours at Marinette's, fine?"

"Fine" they all said in Unison

They all ran to a distant alley where no one could see them. Marinette opened her purse and two small creatures floated out of it. One was like a ladybug and the other one was like a black cat.

"Hi I'm Tikki Ladybug's kwami" she said

"My name is Plagg. I'm Chat Noir's kwami" Plagg said

"We would explain later" spoke Marinette immediately "First we have to look for something else"

"Tikki spots on" Marinette yelled and a pink light covered her

"Plagg claws out" and a green light covered Adrien and within seconds there stood Ladybug and Chat Noir at their place. "What are you guys waiting for?" asked Ladybug

"Just for you to ask" teased Stella

"Winx Enchantix" yelled Bloom and a blinding white light covered the Winx and after a few moments there they stood in their fairy forms.

"Lets g-" started Chat

"Wait, before we go, now do you believe in fairies, in us?" asked Flora

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and spoke "Yes we do"

Another bright light consumed the fairies and sometime they were all revealed. But something was different this time. Their clothes had changed so did their wings. "We'll tell you later" said Bloom and they flew towards the commotion.

* * *

 _Aish_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there. Sorry for the delay. I had my exams. Read, review and enjoy..

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Miraculous Ladybug neither Winx Club.

* * *

 **~Quest for the last fairy~**

 **Chapter 4 : Deal**

* * *

When they reached there they found out that this was not a usual akuma attack. Instead there were four men, dressed in black. One had red shoulder length hair, other one had a Mohawk cut and the third one had blonde hair and forth one had dark brown hair tied at the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Bloom

"You know them?" asked Chat Noir

"Remember the four wizards we were telling about who are behind the last fairy on Earth?" asked Flora

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded

"Those are they" said Flora

"Ohh, little fairies, you are so stubborn. We already defeated you all once and now we will do it again" said the one with red hair

"Not this time Ogron. Now we have got our believix" said Musa

"A little update to your magic can't stop us" said the one with dark hair

"Lets see. Dragon Heart!" yelled Bloom

"Summer thunder" shouted Flora

A red ray of light emerged from bloom's hand and hit Ogron. A green laser-sort of thing came from Flora's hands and hit the ground near them. But the wizards dodged

"You guys go and rescue the people" ordered Aisha

Chat Noir and Ladybug let the Winx handle those ugly guys and went to rescue the people. The fight lasted for more than an hour. At the end the four guys just vanished and the Winx came back to the ground. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't participate in this fight, they hadn't used their special powers. At the end, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and yelled "Miraculous Ladybug" and everything went back to normal. The Winx were worn off as they almost emptied their magic. As everyone was safe the Parisian superheroes let the Winx somewhere safe where no one could notice them. The moment they were alone, the Winx let their transformation wear off and changed back to normal.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Marinette as she changed back

"Yeah, We are fine. Just a bit tired" replied Flora

"That would be an understatement" commented Aisha

"Have those weirdoes found the last fairy" asked Adrien

"It doesn't look so. 'Cause if they had, they wouldn't be here fighting us" replied Tecna

"And that's a good thing. That means the fairy is still somewhere out there" exclaimed Bloom

Marinette's phone beeped. She picked it and found a message from Alya. She turned towards others and spoke

"They have already reached the bakery and we haven't. My parents are worried about us. Let's take the bus and go back."

"We don't have to take the bus" said Bloom

"Now what?" asked Marinette

"Winx Believix" Bloom spoke and the Winx transformed into their fairy forms. "Winx Zoomix"

With a sudden light, their wings changed and their wings looked kind of similar. They closed their eyes and concentrated. A warm light engulfed them and suddenly they appeared in a lonely street just behind the bakery. When Adrien and Marinette turned they saw that the girls were panting and stood by the support of wall.

"You shouldn't have done that. You were already tired" said Adrien

"No. It's fine. Besides a little magic doesn't cause any harm" said Bloom with a smile

"Let's go" said Stella and all headed towards the bakery. Marinette opened the door and she was shocked to see that there were no customers in there. Tom and Sabine wee looking worried and Alya and Nino were also there. The moment Marinette entered the bakery, both Tom and Sabine hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been? We were so worried about you all" asked Sabine

"Actually Mrs. Cheng, we got stuck due to that akuma attack. That's why we took so much time to return" said Flora

"Oh please call me Sabine. I am happy to see that all you are safe." Sabine replied

The Winx smiled in return.

"Mama can we all go to my room. The Winx also." asked Marinette

"Sure darling. I'll get you something to eat" Sabine said with a smile. Marinette and the whole gang went upstairs to her room. Kiko jumped into Bloom's hand out of nowhere and snuggled.

"Kiko! Sorry I'm late. I'm fine" she said and stroked him

"Your room is beautiful" exclaimed Stella "But it could a little touch of re-" Stella was cut as Bloom elbowed her

"I'm happy to see that you guys are fine as well" said Alya

"Marinette a moment please" asked Bloom

"Yeah sure. Excuse me" said Marinette and she followed her out of the room. Bloom shot a glance to others indicating them what to do ad Musa nodded in response. Bloom led her outside the room and spoke

"Look if we need to defeat those wizards, we want people to believe in magic, in us" explained Bloom

"That would be hard" commented Marinette

"If we tell our secret to Alya and Nino, I guess through her blog, few people would start believing in us and we would be more powerful" said Bloom

"Are you sure about this?" asked Marinette

"Cent percent. After all they are your best friends. They can keep the secret, can't they?" asked Bloom with a smirk

"They can" confirmed Marinette

"And don't worry I won't tell yours" said Bloom and winked.

Marinette sprang and hugged her, as she was taller than her. "Thank you"

Bloom returned a smile. They duo went in and settled.

"Marinette, Nino, Adrien and Alya, we need to tell you all something" started Bloom

"Remember when you said, we look similar to those girls in the video?" continued Tecna

Alya and Nino nodded

"That was because, we are they" finished Musa

"I knew it!" exclaimed Alya

"So are you guys also superheroes?" asked Nino

"Sorta. We are more likely to be fairies" said Aisha

"Fairies are mythical. They don't exist in real life" exclaimed Alya in a laughing tone with closed eyes. When she opened she found that the Winx were staring her.

"You are kidding, right?" asked Alya

"No, we are not" said Stella

"Wait. We'll prove it" said Musa

"Winx believix" said Bloom calmly and with a blinding white there stood six fairies instead of Winx.

"See, we were not lying" said Stella in a sassy tone

"Whoa!" was the only thing that came out of the mouth of the duo

"Winx" Bloom said again and they all changed back.

"Any reason, you are telling us about this?" asked Alya

"And look different" commented Nino

"Loo-" Bloom started but was cut by Adrien's phone which was ringing. "Excuse me" he said and went out. After a few moments he cam back and told others "I have to leave, gorilla is waiting for me outside"

"Ok then, Bye" said Marinette

"Bye Adrien" said Alya and Nino together and the Winx smiled at him. He left

"Okay, continue" commanded Alya

"Look we belong to a universe named Magical dimension, of which Earth is also a part of. There are different realms over there and Magic is an everyday thing." Explained Flora

"It's not like the magic you see for magicians, it's pure one. Like this" Bloom said and clicked and a carrot appeared out of nowhere. "There you go Kiko. I guess you haven't eaten anything for a while now"

"How did you do that?" asked surprised Alya

"That's real magic" said Bloom

"So you are here because-?" asked Nino

"Earth was also ruled by fairies once but those Wizards, captured them. But little did they now that they left one fairy on Earth alive." Explained Tecna

"What's with the looks?" asked Alya

"There are fairy forms. Each one is powerful than the earlier one. Each one is obtained by a different method" said Aisha

"We were earlier Enchantix fairies. To become believix fairies, we wanted someone to believe in us, in magic" said Stella

"And since ladybug and Chat Noir believed in us, we unlocked our Believix. Now to defeat those wizards we have to become more powerful." Said Flora

"And to become more powerful, we want people to believe in us, in magic. The more people believe in us, the more powerful we become" explained Bloom "So we need your help Alya. We want you to make people believe in us through your blog. Whatever you write in it, people believe and that's all what we want"

"Hold on. You want me to post about yourself in my blog to help you become more powerful?" Said Alya

Winx nodded

"But it is dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir only" she said

The Winx's face hung down.

"Oh c'mon Alya, a few posts about them won't cause a harm, would they?" asked Nino in a calm tone

"Sorry I can't. At least I need some to time to think about this. Sorry I-I need to leave. Bye" she rushed downstairs and went out. Nino went behind her calling her name.

* * *

"Oh Alya!" groaned Marinette

"Well that didn't go well" exclaimed Tikki as she came out of Marinette's bag

"Oh I missed to tell you. This is Tikki my kwami" she introduced

"She's adorable. So what would you like to eat?" asked Stella

"Cookies will do the trick" Tikki said

Stella clicked and a plate of cookie appeared in front of her. Tikki jumped into the plate and stated eating it. She stopped in between and asked

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Ladybug will go and talk to her" Marinette spoke.

"Well then we better leave, It's about sunset." Said Bloom

"Me too. I have to go on patrol. If possible Chat Noir and I will come to meet you after the patrol" she said.

"You are always welcomed" said Musa and the Winx left the bakery.

(At the patrol)

Ladybug was sitting on the roof where she and Chat Noir always met before going on patrol to decide the area. She was thinking on how to convince Alya. She was startled as someone kept a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to see it was Bloom. She was in her believix form. She sat beside her and let her transformation dissolve.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ladybug

"I was just worried about your friend, Alya. And I was worried about you too" she said calmly

"You don't have to worry about me. After all I'm Ladybug. But thanks for your concern"

"Anytime"

"How did you find me?"

"Well when we met the first time, Tecna made a mental connection with your yoyo. So that we could track you when we needed when you were Ladybug. That's I found you"

"Where are the others?"

"They are a bit busy. Since we are starting from tomorrow, Stella wanted to go on shopping. She has dragged others with her as well. I was lucky that I could escape" Bloom laughed softly

"You all seem to be very close"

"We are. We have been friends for almost four years now and we are always ready to help each other. We even put our lives in danger for each other. Tecna sacrificed herself to save Aisha's realm. They all put their live in danger to save my birth parents. We all took risk to save Stella's father. And the list goes on"

"Your birth parents were trapped somewhere?"

"Yeah. Actually I grew up on here, on Earth. When I was 16, I found out that I'm a fairy, thanks to Stella. And slowly I found out a lot about my parents, my sister and my powers. The Winx and Sky have always been there for me"

"Sky ?"

"My boyfriend and my fiancé"

"You are engaged?"

"Well sorta yes. Not officially"

"How old are you?"

"I'm around 20"

"That's a very young age"

"I know. Anyways what there between you and Adrien? How it all started?"

"Well an year before, he was a new-comer in my class and we had some miss understandings in the beginning. Then I started crushing on him. I had such a big crush on him that I happened to have my wall full of his photographs along with my computer screen and had his schedule stick to my ceiling. But he never noticed me properly. I didn't knew that he was Chat noir nor did he knew that I was Ladybug. Chat Noir flirted with me always and I was always rejected him as I loved Adrien. He loved Ladybug so he never noticed me."

"Oh my goodness ! That means that you were trapped in a love square for how long?"

"Well it was just a few weeks ago, we found out about our identities and our bond strengthened"

"Adrien is a nice boy. He's smart, active and absolutely cute."

"I know. That's why I fell for him. He's just… just… stunning, perfect, caring and a very touchy-type boyfriend"

"Well thank you, My Lady for appreciating me so much" came a voice from behind the girls. When they turned they saw Chat Noir there. "So how did it all go?"

"Not good. I'm going to talk to Alya for this" said Ladybug

"Don't stress yourself. If she doesn't agree, it's fine. Don't force her. We'll some other way" Bloom said as she and ladybug stood up from where they were sitting

"Thank you" said Ladybug and hugged her "I really needed someone to talk with"

"Anytime. Whenever you need to share something you can absolutely count on me. Besides I should go now. The girls should be back by now." Bloom said as she smiled at Ladybug. "See you later Cat boy" she walked across Chat Noir and ruffled his hair a bit and changed into her fairy form and flew away

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important, kitty. Now you take the east side today, and I'll take the west. Meet me here in an hour after patrol then we'll decide what to do"

Chat Noir nodded in response and ran in the direction he was told to.

(After an hour and half)

Ladybug was already waiting at the meeting spot and there was no clue of Chat Noir

"Where is this silly alley cat? More than an half our late." She exclaimed to herself.

Suddenly Chat Noir jumped in front of her with his regular grin.

"Where have you been?" Ladybug demanded

"When I was passing through the park near the Louvre, I heard a few people scream. I went there out check what happened. I found-" Chat replied

"And you didn't call me?' asked Ladybug in an angry tone cutting Chat

"Calm down, My Lady. First listen the whole stuff." He said

Ladybug sighed "Okay. Go on"

"I saw a portal opening and six boys coming out of it. They were wearing some sort of uniform with blue capes. My eyes fell on one boy wearing glasses. Remember the Winx's boyfriends?"

Ladybug nodded

"They were there. I went to them and questioned them, not telling them that I knew them. I just told them that I was a local superhero and they said that what I saw was just due to sun's light trick. They had been practicing for some play in the park. I just asked them to stay safe."

"That's all?"

"Yes that's a-. Wait they asked me if I saw six girls over here who were new. I knew that they were referring to Winx. I denied and they left. Should we go and tell the Winx?"

"I guess. Let them meet each other on their own. If the girls knew that they were coming, the boys wouldn't have asked you about them. Okay other things aside I want us to go to Alya's"

"Why so?"

"I'll tell you on the way"

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and Chat Noir used his baton to jump on the next roof. On the way Ladybug told Chat Noir everything that happened after he left.

"I never thought that Alya would deny about that" commented Chat

"Neither did I. Nino also tried to convince her. But no luck"

"I thought she loved superheroes"

"She still does. But look from her point of view. She wants to remain loyal to us."

"I don't know. Are we going to convince her?"

Ladybug smiled in return and with a last swing of her yoyo, landed on Alya's balcony. She had been here once before and knew that Alya would be awake now. Chat Noir also landed beside her and Ladybug knocked the balcony door. Alya opened the door and was surprised to see the two superheroes standing in her balcony.

"Ladybug ? Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" asked Alya

"Can we come in? We need to talk" said Ladybug

"Y-yeah sure. Please" she said and let them in. Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on the sofa and Alya sat on a chair in front of them. Her Marinette side never expected to see Alya like the way she was dressed. She had her hair tied into a ponytail and wore a black tank top with ladybug-print pajamas. She chuckled to herself.

"So what's the matter?" asked Alya

"Well you must be knowing some friend of ours. The Winx club fairies?" asked Ladybug. Alya nodded in return.

"Then you must be knowing that they have been helping us fighting akuma for a few day?" asked Chat Noir. Alya again nodded.

"They told us that to become powerful, they need to have more people believe in magic and in fairies. We also thought of making them superheroes, but then we are also superheroes, so that idea was vague. We were the two, who told them about your blog and said that you would help" Ladybug spoke

"But it seems like you denied them" said Chat Noir "If you don't mind, can we ask why?"

"Sorry about that, first of all. Secondly, this blog only belongs to you two. I can't post about some other superheroes from some other world who are here just temporarily. And that too without any reason" Alya defended

"Oh there is a reason!" said Chat

"There is ?" asked Alya

"The girls must have told you about the last fairy on Earth who lives in Paris. Look her life is in danger. Only if the eight of us knew who she is, we can protect her from the weirdoes with whom we were fighting this afternoon" Ladybug explained

"You mean the four guys in black near the Eiffel tower? Weren't they akuma victims?" questioned Alya

"No. They were some wizards from their dimension. They want the last fairy on earth dead so that they could snatch her powers." Said Ladybug

"If you'll post about them at your blog, people will start believing in them, because only they have the power to defeat those weirdoes. So?' demanded Chat

Alya stayed quiet for a moment as she was deep into thinking. He shot her head up and smirked

"How can I say no when Paris's two favorite superheroes are asking me to help them? I'm in."

"Thanks a lot" said Ladybug and Chat Noir. But they did not see what was coming out of Alya's mouth

"But you must do something in return" she ordered

"What?" asked Ladybug and Chat Noir in unison as the smile from their faces vanished

"You have to give an official statement that all eight of you are working together. Deal ?" Alya smirked

"Deal" said the superhero duo in unison.

Ladybug and Chat Noir went to her balcony and Chat jumped on the railing, when Ladybug turned around to face Alya

"Thank you" Ladybug said again and she swung her yo-yo and both of them vanished in the darkness of the Parisian night.

"You're welcome" Alya mumbled as she closed the doors of her balcony.

* * *

 _Aish_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there. Next chapter is here. Read, review and enjoy..

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Miraculous Ladybug neither Winx Club.

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 5 : Arguement is necessary**

* * *

"Good morning, Sabine" greeted Musa as the Winx entered the bakery in the morning.

"Good morning, girls" greeted Sabine.

"Is Marinette awake?" asked Bloom

Sabine glanced at the wall clock "She must be sleeping right now, but I would be glad if you would wake her up, or else she would get late for school. I don't her rushing late to school and that too without breakfast."

"Okay. I'll just go and wake her up" said Bloom

"You girls can help me here," said Sabine

"Sure," said Flora

Kiko jumped into Bloom's hands as she started going upstairs. She opened the trapdoor and found Marinette sleeping. She climbed up to her bed and let Kiko upon her. Kiko just went near her face and snuggled a little. Marinette winced. Kiko kept on doing that. Suddenly Marinette opened her eyes to see the blue bunny near her neck. She shot up and sat on her bed and saw Kiko for a moment wondering how he came to her bed

"Good morning, Sleepyhead" greeted Bloom and Marinette finally looked at Bloom.

"Oh hi! Good morning" replied Marinette

"Don't have you go to school ?" asked Bloom

Marinette shot a glance at the wall clock.

"The school starts in thirty minutes. Thanks for waking me up"

"I suppose you liked the way Kiko snuggled to you?" asked Bloom with a small smile

"I was sort of new to this experience. But I guess I liked it" Marinette said with a soft smile

"Hey you two, enough with the chatting. Marinette, your mom is calling you. Get ready fast" spoke Stella as she poked her head up the trap door

"I'll wait downstairs," said Bloom and she picked Kiko up and went downstairs.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Marinette came down wearing her regular dress.

"Good Morning, Mama and Papa" Marinette greeted her parents

"Good morning sweetie" greeted Sabine

"You woke up early today" Tom commented

"Yeah. Bloom woke me" spoke Marinette as Kiko came near her legs and started tugging her pants "and Kiko too" and smiled at the blue bunny

Marinette finished her breakfast and went downstairs to the store, where she found the Winx working.

"Good morning guys" Greeted Marinette

"Good morning," said the Winx in unison.

"Ok then. See you guys in the afternoon" Said Marinette

"Wait!" spoke Stella

"What happened?" asked Marinette

"You know what, you should try some different clothing. It is not like these don't suit you, they look amazing on you" said Stella

"But I don't have time for that. If I changed right now, I'll get late." Said Marinette in a concerned tone

"Oh you don't have to worry about that" spoke Stella in a sassy tone and snapped her fingers.

Golden sparkles surrounded Marinette and with a flash of light, Marinette's clothes changed. Marinette looked at herself. Now she was wearing black ankle-length leggings, a red halter top, and black flats. Her hair was still tied into pigtails and instead of her regular pink purse which swung on her side, there was a black purse with red spots. Tikki peeked from inside, and when she saw no one else other than the Winx and Marinette, she flew out and faced her

"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Tikki

"Seriously. Thank you Stella" she said with a glee

"No problem, darling. Besides, if I want to become a fashion designer, I must try new things." Stella exclaimed

"SO do I. When I'll come back, I'll show you my designs. See you later" Marinette exclaimed and rushed out of the bakery.

"You know what Stel, your fashion sense is getting better day-by-day" commented Musa

"Oh thank you. I would always prefer my friends to be fashionable" Stella replied and they all continued to work.

* * *

"Hey Alya" Marinette greeted as Alya stood outside the school, doing something on her phone.

Without looking up Alya replied "Hi Marinette. You seem on time today" She lifted her head up and looked at Marinette

"My god Mari! What's the change?" Alya asked

"Stella said that I should try new clothing and she helped me. Does it look good?"

"No. It looks amazing. Red and black really suit you. " Alya said and went deep into thoughts

"What are you thinking?" asked Marinette

"I'm thinking about Adrien reaction when he sees you. Anyways what's between you two these days. You have ceased to stutter around him and from a walking mess around him, you got much comfortable. He also frequently visits your house. What's going on?" asked Alya

"Well about that. I'll tell you when Nino and Adrien would be around. Let's go inside before the bell rings" Marinette replied

* * *

Marinette held Alya's hand and dragged her inside and went to her classroom straight. When she entered, she found that everyone was looking at her because of her new look. She quietly sat down on her seat, wondering why the seat in front of her was till empty. Neither Nino nor Adrien had come. Just a few minutes had left for the bell to ring, when Nino ran in, sat in and started panting.

"Hey, Nino. What's with getting late?" questioned Alya

"I-I just fell d-down and got h-hurt pretty b-bad. When I c-came back t-to my senses, I was l-late for-school so I h-had to run in" Nino explained Panting

"Nino, relax," said Marinette

Nino glanced at Marinette for a moment and then spoke after observing her."Hey Mari, what's with the change in clothes?'

"Nothing. Just Stella's recommendation. How do I look?"

"Perfectly awesome. Just wait for Adrien to be here. The boy is going to get his eyes get glued onto you" Nino remarked and started looking in front

Marinette felt her cheeks go red at the mention of Adrien looking at her like she was someone new. She was again getting nervous. Why is it happening to me? Why am I again feeling like I'm crushing over him, all over again?, Marinette thought.

* * *

Then the bell rang, and Adrien still wasn't there. Marinette started getting worried. Their teacher, Mrs. Bustier entered the class and started the attendance. Adrien's name was called. There was a loud thud and everyone saw Adrien rushing in and sitting on his seat. "Sorry," he said and sat calmly

After the attendance ended, Mrs. bustier started teaching, so Marinette had no time to talk to Adrien. When the lesson ended, the four of them headed to the library. They received an English project, which they had to do in groups of four. Marinette knew that in her group would be Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Chloe came to Adrien and tried to convince him in forming group with her, but he simply denied. So they headed towards the library. Alya and Nino walked in front, together, whereas Adrien and Marinette walked together behind them.

"You look w-wonderful today" Adrien commented, "What with the clothes change today?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just Stella's courtesy. D-do you like it?"

"Of course, are you kidding me? I love this new look. I say you should maintain this."

"Hey Adrien, Alya wants to know what's going on between us. Should we?"

"I'm fine if you want to."

"Ok then in the library. Fine?"

Adrien nodded in response

* * *

Adrien and Marinette reached the library and saw that Alya and Nino had already occupied seats. The couple reached the duo and sat beside them close to each other.

"Nino, Alya we want to say something" Marinette started

Both Alya and Nino looked up at both of them with suspicion.

"Well… Marinette and I are dating now" said Adrien in quite a loud voice

Alya and Nino sat there staring at them. Adrien and Marinette looked at them nervously and happened to see around. Their classmates' heads peeked from the behind the bookshelves.

"Oops! I guess I spoke a little louder" exclaimed Adrien

Both Alya and Nino tightly hugged Marinette and Adrien respectively.

"I'm so proud of you Mari" Alya exclaimed

"Bro, that was smooth" commented Nino

Adrien and Marinette could only smile in return.

"Adrkins!" came a voice from behind them

They all turned to see Chloe. She rushed to Adrien's side and spoke in concerned tone

"Are you alright, Adrkins? Has this little brat forced you to say that? I know you don't like her. She's nothing but a stuttering mess. I-" but she was cut by Adrien

"Chloe, look, I'm completely fine. Besides I'm more than fine, since I'm with Marinette. And I warn for the first and last time, don't you dare talk anything wrong about my girl anymore. Or you can't even imagine the consequences" Adrien said calmly

Chloe couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. When Adrien looked back at his gang and they were all staring at him.

"Guys, let go somewhere else" ordered Adrien

They left that place and found a table at the corner of the library. There they sat quietly

"Dude, that awesome!" commented Nino

"That girl really needed some ego adjustment" remarked Alya and smiling

Marinette hugged Adrien, thanking her. Suddenly Marinette's phone rang. She checked it and it was from Flora. She received the call

"Hello Flo-" but was cut by her

"Marinette. We need you here, at the Louvre. There has just been an akuma attack. Be quick" and she hung off

"Hello? hello? Flora?"

"What happened? Who was on phone?" asked concerned Alya

"It was Flora. She told me that there has been an akuma attack near the Louvre" Marinette replied

"I'm so going there. You guys?" asked Alya

"I'm coming with you. Last time you nearly got trapped" reminded Nino

"We would like to stay away from there. As always" said Adrien

"But you'll miss all the fun" said Alya

"No we won't. We'll catch everything on the blog" said Marinette with grin.

Alya held Nino's hand and rushed through the doors. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and they ran to the washrooms.

* * *

After 10 minutes.

"What's going on?" asked Ladybug as she approached there

She saw a girl who was wearing a white mask along with a leopard cat suit. Knives were coming out of knuckles on both hands and had yellow feline eyes. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail and she was purring loudly and angrily like an angry cat. There was a wall of Water which rotated around her, through which she couldn't come out. The Winx were standing there, talking but were transformed. Ladybug and Chat Noir approached them and Ladybug poked Bloom

"Oh Ladybug! Long time no see, huh?" teased Bloom

"What's going on?" Ladybug again asked

Flora and Aisha explained everything to her, like they were delivering their parcels and found a small girl crying. They didn't knew what to do. Suddenly she transformed into Cat Lady and started attacking a certain group of buoys. They called the others and since only Ladybug can cleanse the akuma they kind of trapped her in wall of water, since cats are afraid of water.

"So where's the akuma?" asked Ladybug

"In here" said Musa as she handed ladybug a cat-themed purse with a sling.

Ladybug took it and crushed it under her foot. A black butterfly came out of it and she cleansed the akuma. She didn't require to undo any damage because there wasn't any. The Winx had captured the villain very cleanly.

The Winx detransformed. Suddenly Alya approached them all

"Bloom, Winx that was awesome!" she commented

"Thank you, Alya" replied Flora

"So Ladybug remember about our deal?" Alya reminded

"Yeah of course" Ladybug grinned nervously

"What deal?" asked Musa

"I made a deal with them that only if they'll give me an official statement that all eight of you are working together, I' post about you in the blog" Alya replied

"Ladybug, you didn't had to." Said Bloom as she faced Chat Noir and Ladybug "I said that we'll find some other way"

"Oh wait! What do you mean _'find another way'_? don't you want me to post about you in Lady blog anymore?" Alya raised her eyebrow.

"It's not like that. We weren't sure that you even agree" said Bloom

"If you put in that way, it's fine." Alya replied and turned towards the two superheroes "So when are guys going to give the official statement?"

"I w-" Ladybug was started but was cut by chat Noir

"I think we need a little more time to think. Now if you'll excuse us" Chat Noir said and grabbed his lady's hand and jumped onto top of the roof.

* * *

After they were on the top. Ladybug pulled her hand back. "Kitty? What was that all about?"

Chat opened his baton and played the video of the recent akuma attack. Luckily, Alya had captured it from the very beginning. At the end, before approaching them, She said into the video

"Yo peeps! This is Alya over here. You guys just witnessed the recent the akuma attack and the new heroes Paris, the Winx Club fairies have just defeated it, and that too very neatly. Ladybug and Chat Noir have never defeated an akuma so cleanly. It's not like that though. Ladybug's charm always repairs everything, but just have a look at the way they fought. I think they might even replace them. But I seriously won't like it. Let's go and have a little gossip"

"See? Even Alya think that those fairies can replace us" scowled Chat Noir

"Kitty, calm down. Didn't they said that they were just temporary? Besides they here here to save the last fairy on Earth, not the city from akumas" said Ladybug politely

"You just don't understand, do you? what if they weren't able to complete their mission and end up staying here forever and took our place" said Chat

"Umm…." Ladybug couldn't reply. He might even be right. From what just Alya said in her video, that might even happen.

"Alya can't do this to us. She said that she was our biggest fan and now she just changed the party." Chat Noir told

"I'm going to talk to Alya about this, Alone" said Ladybug .

Ladybug swung her yoyo and reached down to join the others.

"Alya can you come with me for a moment?" asked Ladybug

"Sure" Alya replied and they became a little distant from others as Alya leaned to a wall as they chatted. They spoke to each other, but no one could listen to them, not even Musa. The discussion was now taking the shape of a argument. In anger suddenly Alya punched her fist in the wall and suddenly all the Winx were thrown back. Chat Noir approached the Winx

"Are you girls fine? What happened?" asked Chat Noir

The Winx got up holding their heads and glanced towards Ladybug and Alya.

"No way" exclaimed Bloom

Bloom quietly approached the duo as they were arguing. She coughed and got their attention.

"What?" snapped Ladybug

"Alya" Bloom called and Alya came near her. She held her hands and closed her eyes concentrating. She suddenly opened her eyes and faced others

"Girls, we found her" Bloom exclaimed

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there. The next chapter is here. Sorry if delayed. Read, review and have fun...

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 6 : A fairy found**

* * *

"Found her? Found who?" questioned Chat Noir as others joined them

"Yeah I can also feel the magic radiation" exclaimed Stella

"Wait, but it is blocked by a spell" said Tecna

"Whoa. Guys wait! Some explaining is needed" exclaimed Alya

"Alya, don't freak out, first of all. Ok?" asked Bloom

Alya nodded

"Y-You are the last fairy we were looking for" explained Bloom

"What?" gasped Alya, Ladybug and Chat Noir in unison

"This is crazy! There must be some mistake. I'm not a fairy or anything. I'm Alya, just a normal girl" Alya said nervously

"Alya? Alya?" called Flora but she was till rumbling

"Stop it" screamed Stella. She approached Alya and softly spoke

"Look, Alya. You are a normal girl like everyone else. You are just a bit special. Nothing else."

"No this can't be possible. I can't be a fairy. How can I be?" Alya asked

The Winx couldn't answer because they didn't knew how that's possible.

"Besides" Alya started "Just look at yourselves and at me. You guys have perfect body and graceful faces. I don't have anything like this. This is just ridiculous"

"You are not what you look like" said Tecna

"What do you mean?" asked Ladybug

"Someone has casted a protective spell on you. It is a disguise spell. It generally changes your outer appearance." Tecna explained

Alya's eyes were wide open. Someone casted a spell on her? But who? I don't remember someone casting a spell on me, Alya thought. She stressed herself so much that she thought she might pass out. And that's what happened

* * *

Alya opened her eyes and saw a familiar ceiling. She shot up and sat on bed and found herself in her room. There was Marinette and Adrien who were talking and didn't notice Alya. Marinette turned her gaze towards Alya for a moment and exclaimed

"Alya !"

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked Adrien

"Where are the Winx?" Alya asked "And Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"When you passed out, Ladybug carried you here, to your room and informed that you were injured during the akuma. The Winx returned to the bakery and told me about you. I rushed here as fast as I could and found you sleeping. Adrien joined me here. Nino is also on the way. Don't you dare scare me again like that." Marinette explained

As on the cue, Nino barged in and hugged Alya "I was so worried about you. I left you only so that you can interview them and you end up being here. Can't you take care of yourself?"

"Nino, I'm fine" Alya said "Thanks you guys"

"Hey, what are friends for?" teased Adrien "Glad you are fine"

"What happened, why did you fell unconscious?" asked Nino

Alya explained them each and everything. At the end they all gasped

"If you are the last fairy on earth that means" started Nino

"that means that the wizards will be after you soon" finished Adrien

"What's with the disguise spell? Have any idea?" asked Marinette

Alya just shaked her head.

"Guys I need to go." Alya said and left the room for the washroom. After some moment, she came back to her room to join her friends. When she came back, Nino spoke

"Hey, Alya we are planning to go to have lunch outside. And you are coming with us"

"Nino please, but-" Alya responded but was cut by Marinette

"Alya, no ifs and buts. You are coming with us and that's final"

Marinette grabbed Alya hand and they all left Alya's house.

After roaming in few streets in search of a good restaurant, they came up in a lone alleyway.

"Dude I know a good restaurant, through this alleyway." Exclaimed Nino.

When they came in the middle of the alley, they heard laughters, evil laughters. Four men appeared around them out of nowhere.

"So, the Winx have found the last pathetic earth fairy." Exclaimed Ogron

"What are you all doing here?" asked Adrien

"Do we know you?" asked Anagan

"No problem, they will make a good meal after we'll finish the fairy." Exclaimed Duman as he transformed into a saber-tooth lion.

"Meal ? No we won't" said Nino

"Let's see about that" said Gantlos as he clapped his hands and a big shockwave came from his hands. The four friends fell down.

Marinette glanced at Adrien. He nodded in return. Marinette grabbed Alya and Adrien grabbed Nino. They both jumped dodging the wizards' attacks. But what they didn't notice was that Ogron was right in front of them.

"You thought you could so easily run from us." Remarked Ogron

He said something and a ray of dark light came from his hands towards the four. Alya, Nino and Adrien closed their eyes not knowing what will happen if they are hit. They heard a cry "Tikki, spots on" and a flash of pink light. But the shot never hit anyone. When they opened their eyes, they saw Ladybug standing there rotating her yoyo, which had repelled the attack.

"Bye bye to my secret identity" exclaimed Ladybug

"Marinette?" asked Alya

"Explanations and questions later. Adrien ?" Ladybug replied

Adrien nodded and said "Plagg, claws out" and transformed into Chat Noir.

"Chat, distract them. I'm calling backup." Ladybug ordered and Chat Noir nodded. Ladybug called Bloom.

* * *

(At the Bakery)

The Winx had just completed their deliveries and were here to take the next batch. They were talking and were waiting for the goods.

"I'm worried about Alya a lot" exclaimed Flora

"Me too." Said Musa

"But have you guys noted one thing, none of her parents are magical beings. If that's the case how's that possible?" asked Aisha

"I don't know. And who do you think would have casted that disguise spell on her?" asked Stella

"I can check that one with some way to break it." Said Tecna

"Go for it. I'll tr-" Bloom started but was cut by her phone

She took her phone and received the call

"Bloom, we need help. The Wizards are attacking the four of us. We can't handle them anymore. Come fast. Near the Paris café." And Ladybug hung off

"Wizards of the black circle are attacking. Ladybug need us." Said Bloom to others. "You guys go. I'll talk to Sabine and join you there."

The Winx nodded, transformed and flew away to the location. Bloom went in and faced Sabine.

"Sabine ?" Bloom called

"O Bloom! Your parcels are not ready yet. I'm sorry dear. You have to wait for a little more time."

"I'm not here for the parcels, but to tell something."

"What?"

"We have to go somewhere regarding our personal job and would take time. Sorry for that. We'll try to complete it fast and come back. Believe me"

"Sure dear. I can wait. Go and come fast" Sabine ordered

"And please can you keep Kiko here?" She asked

"Sure why not. Come on Kiko" and he jumped into Sabine's hand

Bloom rushed outside the bakery and transformed and flew in the direction of the battle.

* * *

(Battle ground)

Ogron, this time, conjured a big ball in between his hands. And he directed it towards the four. However Ladybug and Chat Noir knew that they couldn't stop it. So the superhero duo started rotating their weapons and closed their eyes. After a moment, they were surprised to see nothing hit them. They all opened their eyes and found a light-blue wall-sorta thing in front of them which blocked Ogron's attack.

"Need any help?" asked Stella from above

"Would be glad to have" replied Chat Noir

"Techno Blast"

"Stereo Crash"

"Autumn Wind"

"Andros Hurricane"

"Double Eclipse"

The wizards were blinded by Stella's spell

"Run!" ordered Tecna

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded and grabbed the hold of their best friends and ran in the direct, away from them. They came to an old godown area and settled down, gasping for breath. Ladybug and Chat Noir let their transformation dissolve and took heavy breaths

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you were Ladybug and Chat Noir?" demanded Alya

"We don't wanted to put the lives of our loved ones in danger. That's why" explained Adrien

"Besides you run the Lady blog. We were afraid that you might post something about our identities on it" said Marinette

"What about me?" asked Nino

"If I had said, would you two have accepted it. It would be like _'Hi Alya. Hi Nino. You know what, I'm Ladybug and my boyfriend, Adrien is Chat Noir'_. Seriously?" asked Marinette

"Okay, girl. But some sort of hint would have helped." Said Alya

"Remember the exclusive interview during the mime attack, or caging you two in case of animan or forgetting about going to my statue reveal during the copycat incident, or how during horrificator stuff I and Adrien went missing but Ladybug and Chat Noir were present. What more hint do you need?" demanded Marinette

Alya remembered these all and how easily and clumsily Marinette was able to pull all that off. She was just about to say something when Adrien interrupted

"Guys, arguments later. I've called Gorilla and he's going to take us back to Marinette's" he ordered and grabbed Marinette's hand and guided them to the main road. There they found Adrien's car waiting for him. They all got in and Adrien told his driver their destination. The car started and after few moments the brakes were pulled

"What happened?" demanded Adrien

His driver didn't respond but kept on looking forward. There in between the intersection stood Gantlos.

"No matter what, don't get out of the car. Ok?" demanded Adrien and Alya and Nino nodded "Marinette come with me"

They both got out of the car and faced Gantlos.

"Bug-lady and cat boy. Did you really think you get away for stealing the fairy from us?"

"It's Ladybug and Chat Noir" beamed Adrien

Suddenly all the Wizards appeared out of nowhere and stood at the middle of the intersection. Seeing them there, made many cars skid as they all applied emergency breaks

"Adrien, Mari, Run!" yelled Nino and he opened the car door and he and Alya stood next to their best friends

"Whatever you want, I don't a give a shit to it. Just get out of here" yelled Nino

"Easy Nino, Easy" calmed Alya

"Down there, quickly" commanded Stella from above and people surrounding that place looked up. They were shocked to see flying girls.. fairies to be precise.

"I can't believe this. Those girls can fly?" exclaimed a man

The Winx landed down next to the four friends

"Yeah you're right. I've never seen anything like it" remarked another man

"Winx, we need to get these people out of here" ordered Bloom

"You want to get everyone out of here? Then why don't you let me?" asked Gantlos and jumped on the ground. This resulted in a small scale earthquake which was capable of scaring people away from that place.

"Why do you bother about these silly humans. Their destiny is already sealed. When the powers of the last fairies on earth will be in my hands, then the Wizards of the Black circle will rule the world" exclaimed Ogron and vanished.

The Winx looked around to see Gantlos chased the group of four and they were running in the opposite direction.

* * *

The four friends kept on running as Gantlos was behind them

"Can't you guys transform now?" asked Nino while running

"Not now" replied Adrien

"Why?" asked Alya

"Our kwamis need recharging before transforming again. And we don't have any food left." Replied Marinette

Suddenly they all stopped and stared in front. They saw other wizards over there and Gantlos behind them.

"There is no escape. Wizards of the Black circle let us complete our mission" said Ogron

A giant pink circle developed around them which elongated upwards. The wind currents inside the vortex were very high. Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya couldn't maintain their balance and were sucked in. Marinette, Adrien and Nino were thrown to another side of the road, where they became unconscious.

"Noooo!" screamed Alya

"I'm here Alya" called Bloom from above "Dragon Wing"

A red-orange bubble formed around Alya which flew towards Bloom.

"Ogron, she's getting away from us" exclaimed Gantlos

"Then follow her. Hurry. Don't lose her again" ordered Ogron and the other three wizards started following the two fairies.

"We need to get her as far away as we can. Hurry" exclaimed Bloom with Alya behind her in the bubble

"Stella and Musa, go and take care of Marinette, Adrien and Nino. Others come with me" commanded Bloom

Stella was about to take of when a man approached her

"Miss, What's going on?"

"Lets see. It is a little hard to explain but basically we are saving the world from evil" Stella replied and flew away with Musa

Stella and Musa flew in a different direction and others flew in the opposite one.

* * *

After Flying for a few minutes, Bloom landed Alya. Followed by her Musa and Stella also arrived who were carrying her three friends, who were conscious now.

"Alya, Are you okay?" demanded Stella

"I'm fine thank you. Oh ! except from the fact that I hate flying." Alya snapped

"I'm glad you are okay" said Marinette in a concerned voice and hugged Alya

"Oh too bad. Since you'll be flying with us into the black portal" came a voice from behind Alya. When they all turned back they saw the Wizards of the Black circle

Stella stepped in front of the group and yelled

"Guys, run for it." And then faced the Wizards "Solar Storm!"

Anagan repelled her attack "Sorry fairy"

The group of four turned to hear a scream and saw Stella attacked by her own spell which hit her pretty bad.

"Stella!" screamed Aisha as Stella fell on the ground. Stella opened her eyes and Aisha helped her get up

The Winx are risking their lives for me, Alya thought. She saw a clear alley but her friends passed her.

"Wait guys" Alya called

"What now?" asked Nino as they approached Alya

"I need to think. If the wizards are after me, wherever I go, I'll put people in danger. We need to find a place to hide" Alya said

"But where?" asked Adrien

"What about that" came a voice from Marinette's purse. Both Tikki and Plagg were peeking from it and Plagg was pointing towards a manhole.

"No Plagg. She totally didn't mean the sewer" snapped Adrien.

"But it would be safer as compared to running openly in the roads." Remarked Nino

"Yeah, at least we would be out of sight" finished Marinette

They all reached the manhole and Marinette and Nino started going down

"Find her. She cannot have gone far" they heard Ogron

Adrien and Alya also went down the sewer and Alya closed the lid of the manhole. When they reached the bottom, they all stopped for a moment to take breath.

"What were those?" asked Alya

"Those are our kwamis. Meet Tikki and Plagg" said Marinette as both the kwamis came out of her black-red purse.

"Plagg is my kwami and Tikki is hers. They help us transform into Chat Noir and Ladybug" explained Adrien

"Dude, if he is your kwami, then what is he doing with Mari?" Nino asked

"Well, FYI I have to stay under Adrien's over shirt the whole time, while she gets to stay in a comfortable purse. When few weeks before they revealed their identities to each other, I decided to stay in her purse." Said Plagg and flew back to her purse and closed it

"Few weeks ago? That means you didn't knew about each other?" asked Alya

"Yeah. One day after patrolling, I by mistake found out Chat Noir identity and in return had to show mine. So here we are with our identities revealed in front of our best friends" sighed Marinette

"That explains your sudden dating stuff" remarked Alya

"This place is stinking, let's go and find some dry place" said Nino and they all ran to find a dry place. After a while of running they at last found a dry place where they'll settled in

"Thank you guys" said Alya

"And what is that for?" asked Nino

"You all been so brave and trying to protect me from those guys. I'm so sorry that because of me you all had to risk your life"

"Alya! Shush. No negative emotions. The Wizards might be busy with the Winx but we should not forget about HawkMoth. If you'll cry like this, you would be easily akumatised" explained Marinette and hugged Alya

"But I'm just so scared. Scared of being a fairy" said Alya

"But you don't have to be afraid of that " called a female voice in front of them. They saw a ghostly apparition of a women who was addressing to them. "You are the last fairy on Earth. Fairy of Gems. And the gems will help you if you let them."

"Who are you?" asked Alya

"You will find out soon enough. You believe in the Winx and now you have to believe in yourself. Just as I believe in you" the ghostly-woman said and disappeared

"You are the fairy of gems?" demanded Nino

"That's amazing, Alya" Marinette exclaimed "Because you really are a gem, and a very precious one"

"That's how you were able to produce that magical radia-" Adren was cut as the ceiling started rumbling. They all got up from there and escaped.

* * *

(Winx)

"Super Prism" yelled Tecna as she made a protective shield against Anagan and gantalos's attack.

Duman turned into a giant cobra and came towards Aisha and Stella and was about to attack when Ogron ordered

"No, leave them. We are only interested in finding the last fairy on Earh. We'll deal with them later. And I just figured out how I'm going to do it."

As the group of four came out of another manhole, Alya saw Nino running on the road.

"Nino! Nino!" Alya called but he didn't listen and kept on running. As Nino turned right, Alya grabbed him from behind a wall so that the Wizards wouldn't see him

"No more running off, Nino" commanded Adrien

But Nino started staring at them and rubbed his teeth in his moth and growled a bit. The three were taken aback by the sudden hostile behavior of Nino. They stepped back, but Nino followed them step-by-step and kept on growling and suddenly transformed into Duman.

"Haha" Duman laughed

"The silly human is here" exclaimed Gantlos as he stood a little farther as he held Nino by his neck

"No no. Don't hurt him" Alya pleaded

"That will depenfd on you Alya. This ends now!" Ogron replied "Surrender"

Adrien and Marinette rushed to Nino's side to help him as he was nearly strangled by the Wizard and choking. But soon enough they repented on their choice. Alya was trapped between the Wizards. She was terrified

"Let the opening appear" exclaimed Ogron and a similar pink vortex started to appear around the Wizards "Let the doors of the black portal open wide. NOW!"

"She's giving up her life to save her silly human friend." Remarked Anagan "That's not very smart"

Marinette, Nino, Adrien and the Winx saw in horror what was happening.

"C'mon, we neeed to do something now!" demanded Stella

* * *

(Inside the portal)

Alya was terrified about what was happening around her. Suddenly she saw rays of light coming through the portal and heard the similar female voice.

"You are a fairy, Alya and I believe in you"

Alya eyes now reflected confidence and determination. She said to herself

"Yes, That's right. I'm a fairy. The fairy of gems." And conjured a ball of power in her hands and hit Gantalos. "Yes, I did it!"

"We have to break wizards' magic link" exclaimed Stella

"Lets combine powers to close the magic doors." Suggested Tecna

"We have to use our believix powers in a magical cconvergence" Bloom told them and they took off. When they reached right abouv the portal, they all attacked.

"Fire arrow"

"Mega watt"

"Autumn Wind"

"Harmonic attack"

"Morphix wave"

"Sun Dance"

But there efforts were ruined as it diddn't affect the portal. In fact, their power grew and it hit there Winx pretty bad and fell on the ground. Nino, Adrien Alya and Marinette approached them.

"Are you girls alright?" asked Adrien

"Does it hurts?' asked Marinette

"Winx, you can't leave me now, that I know I'm a fairy." Alya requested and hugged Bloom

"That's about time. It took a lot to convince you" teased Bloom

"How touchy!" commented Ogron "But it's time to saw goodbye, Alya"

A purple ray came out of the portal and started pulling Alya towards the portal. Alya screamed as she was sucked into the portal. But the portal was broken by a magical attack.

"Not so fast, Ogron" came a voice from top of one of the buildings

* * *

 _Aish_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there. Sorry for being so late. I had been receiving my marksheets the whole week and unfortunately I didn't score very well, so I was sorta forbidden from using my pc. But now, its all good. Read, review and enjoy...

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 7 : A great misunderstanding**

* * *

"Not so fast, Ogron" yelled Nabu from top of one of the buildings.

"Nabu!" exclaimed Aisha

"Get away from my girlfriend" ordered Helia

"Helia !" exclaimed Flora as Helia used his gloved to hold the hand of Duman.

"AAArrrggghhh" Duman screamed and then transformed into a giant cobra and discharged towards the specialists who were now on ground.

The Winx got up slowly and stood. Marinette and others approached the Winx.

"Guys, you should leave now. This is going to get ugly" Bloom ordered as she summoned two fireballs in both her hands

"We can't transform now. Our kwamis need food before transforming" Marinette informed

Tecna snapped her fingers and few cookies and a piece of camembert came into the hands of Marinette and Adrien respectively.

"Will it do ?" she asked

Both the Parisian superheroes nodded and grabbed hands of their best friends and ran from there.

* * *

They came across a turn and entered into an alley. No one was there. Marinette opened her purse and Plagg and Tikki flew out of it. Plagg approached Adrien and demanded

"Do you have any camembert for me?"

Adrien opened his fist which revealed a piece of camembert. Plagg snatched the piece and started eating it. Marinette handed a cookie to Tikki which she started eating as well.

"Can you do it a little faster?" asked Nino

"I'm eating as fast as I can. But I don't know about him" shrugged Tikki

"What about you Plagg?" asked Alya

"Just a moment" He said and gulped the entire piece of Camembert and burped

"That was fast" remarked Adrien

"What now?" demanded Nino

"Lets go back to my house and let them deal with those weirdoes. Tikki, done?" Marinette asked Tikki

"I am" Tikki replied and smiled

"Tikki, Spots On"

"Plagg, Claws out" cried Adrien and Marinette in unison and transformed into their superhero personas. They grabbed their friends and jumped from roof to roof till they reached the bakery.

* * *

When Duman came back to ground, he transformed into a mouse and then into a replica of Helia and started attacking him "You mean , my girlfriend"

"Get away from him, whichever one you are" Timmy said

Duman pushed Helia down and faced Timmy "Don't shoot, it's me" and then transformed into a wolf. Duman then jumped on Timmy causing him to fall down. But at the right moment, Helia used his gloves and caught Duman's neck. Nabu then approached there, rotating his staff, and was about to attack when someone attacked him and made his staff fall down. Nabu quickly turned to see Anagan there and got ready to fight. Anagan attacked again, but Nabu disappeared. He came back right behind Anagan

"You have to move a lot faster than that" Nabu commented and got hold of his staff

Anagan turned and faced him and attacked again. This time Nabu blocked his attack with the help of his staff but could not take any further and fell down.

"That's all you have got?" remarked Anagan as he came near fallen Nabu "You are no match for me, magician" and attacked a final time. But this time he was interrupted by Riven, who blocked his attack using his phantoblade. Sky jumped and threw something on Anagan which made him jump and he landed on top of a car. Both Riven and Sky got ready to fight with their weapons.

"All right. I've had enough fooling around. It's time to put an end to you two wannabes." And joined his hands to tackle his attack, Sky and Riven jumped on top of another car, but Anagan swiftly came there and snatched there weapons, before they could realize what happened. Sky and Riven felt the car move, on which they were standing. Gantlos lifted the car with his hands threw it

"Hit the ROAD!" Gantlos remarked

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ogron as he flew above all of them. This caught everyone's attention and they all looked up.

"But boss, we were just about to finish them off" defended Anagan

"It's the Earth fairy we want. Stop wasting your time on these losers" Ogron ordered and vanished

And one-by-one all the wizards vanished.

Sky approached Bloom. "Bloom"

"Sky!" she sweetly called and hugged him. But suddenly she parted "What are you doing here?"

"I.. um.. We.. We just.. you know.. We just missed you guys so.. so.. urm.. surprise" replied Sky stammering

"Sky-" demanded Bloom

"What ?!" asked Sky "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Stop it. I know what's going on" Bloom spoke

"Okay, Bloom. Listen. I know you are not gonna like this but you guys are gonna need all the help you can get if you are taking on the wizards of the Black circle." Sky explained

"Sky, you don't think we can handle this. Well guess what? This is our mission and we are fine" replied Bloom keeping her hands on her waists

"This is fine?" asked Riven as he pointed towards the damage caused due to their fight

"We appreciate what you are trying to do, but you need to trust us to be able to handle this mission." Bloom explained

"We trust you too much" beamed Riven

"Riven!" called Musa

"What are you talking about." Asked Bloom

"About visiting some unknown persons home and staying there whole day, even though that is not the place to find the fairy. And hanging around with some Cat superhero" Riven blamed

"C'mon Bloom, we saw you. Why were you guys there?" sky spoke

"What? You been spying on us?" questioned Bloom in surprise

"No. We just-" but Sky couldn't say anything further as he was not able to decide what to say

"I cannot believe that you'll do this. I thought you knew me better than that, but what's worse is that I thought I knew you" Bloom spoke, turned and started walking away.

"Bloom" called Sky "If you would just let me explain"

But the Winx started walking away

"Let them go. Tomorrow they'll forget about all of it" Riven spoke to Sky

"Riven, please you're not helping" Sky replied and started walking in the opposite direction. The others also joined him.

"This did not end up good, did it?" remarked Chat Noir as he and Ladybug witnessed the whole fight.

"Nope" ladybug replied and returned to Marinette's house

* * *

(Marinette's home)

Ladybug and Chat Noir entered Marinette's room through the trapdoor and detransformed.

"What happened?" asked Alya

"Nothing good. That's for sure" replied Adrien

"Meaning?" questioned Nino

"They defeated those weirdoes, but ended up having fight with each other." Explained Marinette

"You know those boys?" asked Alya

"Yeah." Replied Marinette

"How?" asked Alya

"When we first met The Winx in hotel, they conversed with their boyfriends, that's how we first of all saw them. Later Chat, I mean Adrien, saw them in a park near the Louvre" Marinette answered

"Should we go and talk to them?" suggested Adrien

"Why so?" asked Nino

"They might be now experiencing some negative feelings. If they did-" started Alya

"They might get akumatised" finished Adrien

"But what about the boys? They might also be feeling the same" asked Alya

"Ok, wait" Marinette spoke and ran downstairs. She, after a few minutes, returned back.

"Talked to Mama. Now she won't be disturbing us for like 3 hours" Marinette explained

"Now, Nino and I will go and see the girls. While Alya and Marinette will go for the boys. Fine?" explained Adrien

All three nodded in return.

"Plagg! Tikki!" called Marinette. Both the kwamis came out of Marinette's drawer.

"Plagg, Claws out"

"Tikki, spots on"

And there now stood Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"But how are we gonna find the boys?" asked Alya

"Like this" replied ladybug and opened her yoyo. She typed something on it and the location of a blonde boy, who was with Bloom earlier, appeared with his details.

"But how?" asked Alya

"I can access information about anyone for currently resides in Paris." Ladybug replied an smirked the four escaped through the trapdoor.

"Meet here in an hour." Ordered Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded.

* * *

(Grand Paris Hotel)

"I'm feeling bad. Why did they had to do this?" remarked Stella

"I can't imagine, that they don't trust us" exclaimed Musa

"Really, we all have been together for nearly 3 years, and now we have to see this?" scoffed Bloom

"They should have at-" Tecna started but was cut by a knocking sound from the window.

Bloom reached for the Window and opened it

"Can we come in?" asked Chat Noir

"Sure" replied Bloom and let Chat Noir and Nino enter in

They sat on chairs while others sat on a sofa set.

"What brings you here?" asked Stella

"We were worried about you" answered Adrien as he let his transformation dissolve

"Worried? About us? Why?" asked Flora

"Well after we left Alya and Nino at Marinette's, Marinette and I came back there to see if you need any help. The wizards were gone but we witnessed your whole argument. We are sorry for that. But then we saw how sad you were feeling." explained Adrien

"We were worried that you guys might get akumatised. You know negative feelings and all that stuffs. So we decided to come and check on you" continued Nino

"Thanks for your concern, but we are fine" assured Aisha

"We might have forgotten about that for a moment" said Tecna

"Adrien, do you have any camembert?" pleaded Plagg coming out of his over shirt.

"not now, Plagg" snapped Adrien

"Isn't he a cute little kitten" exclaimed Stella

"FYI, I'm not a kitten. I'm a kwami just like Tikki. I guess you have not met her, have you?" replied Plagg

"Of course, P-Plagg, right?" replied Flora

Plagg nodded in return and flew back to Adrien

"Camembert" he ordered

"Plagg, I don't have any for the moment. The last piece you already ate at Marinette's" Adrien answered

"Would you like to have Parmesan?" asked Bloom

"I don't like it much. But I guess it will work" Plagg replied

Bloom went to where Kiko was lying (not sleeping). She went to him and let her hand out. Kiko took out a small box from its hiding place and handed it to her. She opened it and took a small piece of cheese from it. And then closed it and returned to Kiko. She came back to the group and handed the piece to Plagg.

"Bloom, anything you want to share?" asked Stella

"From the moment we came here, Kiko got here he fell in love with Parmesan cheese. Every day I give him a piece of it from my food and he stores it." Bloom replied with a sheepish grin.

"I'm happy to see that you all are doing fine" Adrien said

"Adrien, where's Marinette and Alya?" asked Musa

"They have gone to check on the boys, Your boyfriends I suppose" Adrien replied

"They have their address?" asked Aisha

"Ladybug's yoyo can have info about any person, currently living in Paris" Adrien replied

"She must be there, by now" Adrien replied

"Adrien, can you bring Alya tomorrow?" asked Tecna

"Sure" replied Adrien

"But why?"asked Nino

"Guys, I found a way to unlock her disguise spell" Tecna declared

"That's amazing" remarked Bloom

"Okay then, we must leave now. Tomorrow at 10 I'll bring Alya" Adrien stated

"We have some other business to do" Nino spoke

"Okay, take care" replied Flora

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and grabbed Nino and left from the window, they came from.

Bloom turned to Tecna "Can you track Ladybug's yoyo now?"

"Yeah. But why?" asked Tecna

"Let's go and see the specialists. I don't think that they would be able to handle them on their own." Bloom explained

"Ok then. Winx Believix" cried Aisha and they transformed into their believix forms and flew in the direction guided by Tecna

* * *

(Ladybug)

Ladybug swings from roof to roof along with Alya in search of the address. She landed on a random roof of an apartment complex and checked her yoyo

"What's up, girl?" asked Alya

"We have reached" Ladybug declared

Ladybug and Alya came down on the ground and then searched for the apartment. When they reached the apartment, Ladybug knocked twice. The door opened and there stood a brunette boy

"Hi. I'm Ladybug. The Parisian superhero and this is my friend, Alya. Can we come in? We want to talk to you. it's important" ladybug spoke

The boy thought for a moment and then let them in. "Guys, come over here" he called

Other 4 boys arrived there and looked at the duo.

"Well Hello. I'm Ladybug and this is Alya, my friend." Ladybug introduced

"Hi. I am Sky. I read about you in the newspaper." Replied the blonde

"You must be Bloom's boyfriend" Ladybug spoke

"Bloom? How do you know about her?" asked Shocked Sky

"Do you know about other Winx also?" asked a boy with dark-blue long hair

"Yeah. We do" replied Alya

"Speak" ordered one with Magenta spiky-hair

"Few days ago, the Winx arrived here at Paris and we came across them. They helped us in fighting the akumas. They narrated us there story and reason to arrive here at Paris. We also helped them in finding the last fairy on Earth who is none other than Alya" Ladybug explained and pointed towards Alya.

"You must have met my partner, Chat Noir?" asked Ladybug

"If you mean the black cat-boy, then yes we have" spoke Sky

"I arranged work for them at my friends bakery" ladybug completed

"Wait. Have they sent you guys, to make us understand and clear our misunderstandings?" asked one with Magenta spiky-hair.

"No. it's not like that." Defended Alya

"Actually, Chat Noir and I witnessed your whole argument and everything. We were pretty concerned about all of you. Chat and another friend of ours have gone to The Winx to check them out while, we decided to come here and check." Ladybug explained

"Why were you so concerned about us?" asked brunette boy

"Well I don't have time to explain all the stuff but mind you, till you are living in Paris don't experience any negative emotions" warned ladybug

"Negative emotions?" asked navy-blue haired boy

"Yeah, like, you know, sadness, anger, jealousy, or any such thing." Alya spoke

"Why so?" asked Sky

"Because, you can get akumatised" replied a voice that came from their balcony, whose doors were open, as the Winx landed there in their believix forms.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sky

"We just wanted to talk. We should not have reacted that way." Bloom spoke

"we are sorry" said Tecna

Ladybug coughed and grabbed their attention "I guess, we should leave now." And the two best friends left from the balcony and vanished in the Parisian night.

* * *

 _Aish_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I was stuck in my school work. One more thing. I have a bet with my bff regarding my facebook page- Fashion fairytale. If I'm unable to get atleast 50 likes withing a week, I won't be able to post my next chapter for the next whole month. So please like it. Read, Review and have fun...

* * *

 **~Quest for the last fairy~**

 **Chapter 8 : Rock on !**

* * *

"Marinette!" Sabine called from downstairs.

Marinette groaned in her sleep and after a few moments woke up. Today was different. From last couple of days, she had got a habit of waking to Kiko's snuggles, but today Kiko was not there. She looked at her phone and was relieved to see that it was Saturday. That means school's off and the bakery was supposed to open late. She got off her bed and got ready. From a few days, Stella was constantly bugging her to try some new clothes she designed. Marinette was actually impressed to her sense of style and in return showed her very own. Stella was also very impressed. Today she wore an white off shoulder top with dark-blue jeans and black flats. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

She went downstairs and saw her parents on the kitchen. She had her breakfast and decided to go to the shop. On her way, she felt her phone ringing. She took it out and received it.

"Good morning, kitty" she greeted

"Good morning, Bugaboo" Adrien greeted ass well

"Any reason you called me this morning?"

"Can't I call my girlfriend anytime I want?"

"You sure can"

"Well actually there's a reason I called you"

"I knew it"

"Tecna told me that she got a way to break Alya's disguise spell. She wants Alya there at 10. Can you get her?"

"Sure can, Kitty" and she hung off

"Mari" Sabine called from upstairs and she rushed upstairs

"Yes Mama"

"Your uncle Cheng has just opened a new restaurant in China. Your papa and I are planning to go there for a couple of weeks. I don't want you to miss your school. Can you manage on your own?" Sabine told her

Marinette thought for a moment."Sure Mama. Plus I can have Winx over here as well as Alya, Adrien and Nino. No worries."

"Okay sweetheart. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Tom told her

"Mom, now I have to go somewhere and will come in the evening. Don't worry I'll be fine" Marinette assured.

Sabine and Tom nodded and Marinette rushed upstairs to get her purse, phone and wallet. She opened the door and stepped out but was shocked to see Master Fu there.

"Good morning, Marinette" he greeted

"Good morning, Master Fu"

"So young lady, Can I have a moment with you?"

"Yes."

"Come with me?"

Marinette followed Master Fu to a nearby café. There were outside tables also present. He sat on a chair and Marinette also sat on one.

"What happened, Master Fu?"

"I would love to tell, but I'm waiting for someone right now"

Both of them placed there order. Marinette ordered a cappuccino and Master Fu ordered green tea. They were having their drinks when Adrien came there. He sat on one of the available chairs but dare not speak anything as Marinette shot him a _'do not ask anything'_ look. After a moment Nino arrived followed by Alya

"What are you three doing here?" asked Alya

"I called them" Master Fu replied

"Who are you du- I mean sir?" Nino asked

"I'm Master Fu. I'm also a miraculous holder just like your two best friends over here." Master Fu spoke pointing towards Marinette and Adrien

"Recently I found out that you, I forgot your name.." Master Fu continues

"Alya" She blurted

"yes, Alya, you are the last fairy on earth. Also I'm quite aware of the Wizards of the Black circle"

"How?" demanded Nino

"I'm 186 years old. I know a lot about this world, that is beyond your imagination, kiddo"

"So, why are we here?" asked Adrien

"Nino, I wanted to give you this." Master Fu said and handed him a red-black box. It was a similar one, in which Marinette and Adrien had received their miraculous jewels. Their eyes went wide open. Nino was meanwhile confused at the look of the box.

"Well thank you. But what should I do now dud- I mean sir?" Nino replied

"Open it, you stupid" ordered Alya

Nino opened it and a green lighted-orb came from it. The moment it died, it revealed a green turtle kwami. The kwami reached to Nino and spoke

"Hello. I'm Wayzz, the turtle kwami." he introduced

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Nino" Nino replied

"I witnessed you for last few days. You were very brave and witty and always kept your cool under pressure" Master Fu interrupted their little conversation "I also saw your will to help your best friends, even when you were not much resourceful. Therefore I find you worthy to have him"

Nino took the bracelet that was inside the box and wrapped it on his right wrist.

"Thanks a lot, du- uh-sir" Nino spoke

"welcome to the team" greeted Adrien as he and Nino bumped their fists and Marinette smiled at him.

"As for you young lady" Master Fu turned towards Alya "You don't need a miraculous to give you power. You already have magic inside of you. You just have to believe more in you and explore yourself from inside."

"Thank you, Master Fu"

"Now I must be leaving. I guess you have got some important business to take care of right now" Master Fu spoke and left from there.

"what does he mean?" demanded Alya

"Come on lets go. We'll tell you on the way" cheered Marinette. They all got up from their seats and then started walking towards grand Paris hotel, laughing and talking.

* * *

"We would make such a great team" exclaimed Adrien

"Yeah Dude. Just imagine Chat Noir, Ladybug, Alya-the fairy of gems and …" Nino paused

"And what?" asked Marinette

"I can't be called Nino. I must be having a good superhero name" Nino spoke

"I agree" said Wayzz as he came out of Nino's cap where he was hiding.

"So Wayzz, what do you suggest?" asked Alya

"I would say, go for-" but he was interrupted by Marinette's phone

"Sorry" she whispered and received the call.

"Hi, Bloom…. Ok…. Tomorrow?... sure… Sunday… Fine" she talked on phone and hung off

"Bloom?" asked Adrien

"yeah, she said that their fight with the boys has ceased and they all are planning to go around the city. So today they won't be able to make it up, so they asked tomorrow." Marinette explained

"So now what?" asked Adrien

"But she asked us to go and talk to your parents. " Marinette told them

"What is that for?" demanded Alya

"Unlocking the disguise spell means that your appearance would be changed. They might not be able to recognize you anymore. It would be better if we talk to them first and get their permission." Marinette finished

"I agree" spoke Nino and Adrien together

"Let's go to your house" beamed Nino and they turned and stated walking towards Alya's

* * *

(On the way)

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Marinette exclaimed

"What?" demanded Alya

"My parents are going to China for a couple of weeks. So I would be staying alone. You guys can come over whenever you want." Marinette spoke

"If you want, I can stay there all the time, bugaboo" Adrien exclaimed reaching for her waist

"Oh no. No need for that. Besides I don't think Natalie or your father will allow you to do so" Marinette spoke as she removed Adrien hands from her waist.

"I'll be there for the whole time, girl" Alya confirmed

"Whenever you want, feel free to call me" assured Nino

"Hey, I'm her knight in shining armor" Adrien defended

"Dude, no offense, but you already have so much to do. Piano, Chinese, fencing, school and Chat Noir. I mean you can't be always available" Nino justified

"But Nino, don't have to focus on Alya now. I mean you do like her and wanted her to be your girlfriend" Adrien spoke closing his eyes.

"ADRIEN!"

Adrien opened his eyes to see Nino facing him and Full of anger. Only then Adrien realized that he had spoken, what he shouldn't have and covered his mouth with his hands.

Nino led his hands to his neck to strangle him (even though he wouldn't), Alya called

"Nino" Nino turned to see Alya "Is that true?"

Nino face was blushing like anything. His cheeks were crimson.

"I.. I.. um.. I… you.. like you…I … mean.." Nino paused

"God, why am I stammering?" he said to himself

"Nino" demanded Alya

Nino sighed and spoke "Yes. I really like you and wanted you to be my girlfriend. But then this whole fairy stuff happened and I had no time to tell you." Nino closed his eyes and sighed again

He felt someone hugging him and his eyes shot open. He saw Alya hugging him and Adrien and Marinette fan girl

"I would love to" replied Alya and placed a quick peck on Nino's cheek.

Nino was sure that he was turning into a color of lobster.

"Good going, you silly cat" teased Marinette

"What? It just slipped out" Adrien defended

* * *

After walking for about ten more minutes, they reached Alya's house. Alya knocked the door and the door opened revealing her mother, Marlena.

She let all of them in and made the sit on sofa. All of them exchanged glances and they all nodded. Alya let out a deep sigh and excused herself and went inside to talk to her parents.

Alya went to kitchen to find her doing dishes from the breakfast.

"Do you want anything, Alya?" Marlena asked

"Mom, can I talk to you?" asked Alya

"Of course" Marlena replied

"To dad as well" Alya continued

Marlena was quite puzzled. Yet she nodded and both the mother-daughter went to Marlena's bedroom. Alya's father was there sitting on a rocking chair, reading newspaper.

"Dad?" Alya called

His father kept his newspaper down and looked at Alya and then at Marlena. Marlena gave him a _'I don't know'_ look

"What happened Alya?" her father asked

"Mom, Dad, do you guys believe in fairies?" Alya asked

Both her parents exchanged glances

"Yes. Currently they are on the headlines" Marlena replied

Alya took the newspaper her father was reading and opened a page which had a pic of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Winx and the Wizards of the black circle. She showed that pic to her parents

"Do you know these guys?" she asked pointing towards the Wizards of the black circle

"Aren't those the wizards who are after the so called 'last fairy on Earth'?" her father asked

Alya nodded

"Why are you asking about them?" her father questioned

Alya sighed and then faced her parents

"I'm the last fairy on Earth" Alya confessed.

Both her parents were confused.

"You are the last fairy on Earth?" her father asked

Alya nodded

"Are you sure about this?" Marlena asked

Alya looked at them with a _'I'm serious'_ look. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she saw a magic orb in her hand.

"See" Alya exclaimed and then the orb disappeared

"how is that possible?" Marlena asked in shock

"I don't know, Mom. All I know is I'm the last fairy and I have to defeat the Wizards before they capture me." Alya answered

After a brief pause, Alya continued

"I needed your permission"

"For what?" her father asked

"The Winx, you know the fairies, they were the ones who found that I'm the last fairy. I was not ready to believe this. Only then Tecna told me that I am protected by a disguise spell, which completely changes my outer appearance. Lately I've come to know, that she has found a way to break it and unlock my real self. This would result in a complete change in my appearance. For that I need your permission" Alya explained

Silence. Both her parents were not able to speak a single word. They were surprised to notice that their lovely daughter, was in grave danger and also is the last fairy on Earth.

"Mom? Dad?" Alya demanded

"Go ahead." Her father replied

"What? I mean are you serious?" Alya asked

"Yes dear. If you want to really find who you are, you should go for it. Besides you are grown up now. I think you can make your very own decisions. Just believe in yourself" Marlena cheered

Alya eyes were now brimming with tears of joy. She ran and hugged both her parents and quietly sobbed

"sshhh. Alya it's okay. Your friends are waiting outside. You should go now. And don't worry we'll be fine" Marlena assured

Alya nodded and ran outside. Her friends saw her coming out with tears. They were making themselves ready for the worst. Alya ran and hugged Marinette.

"they believed" Alya whispered to Marinette. Her face lit up to hear that. She observed that Nino and Adrien were constantly staring at her. She nodded to them and smiled. Adrien and Nino were also quite happy and bumped their fists. Alya parted away. "They believed in me"

"Its amazing. Let's celebrate!" exclaimed Nino

"Yeah." Said the trio in unison

* * *

They all marched out of Alya's house. Marlena asked them to say for the Lunch, but they said that they would like to have lunch outside. Nino led to a very good restaurant. They settled in.

"It's my treat today" beamed Alya

"Sure. We don't know, when we might be getting next" replied Adrien

A waiter approached them to take their orders.

"So, what would you guys like to have?" asked Alya

"I'll have a cooked tartiflette and grilled ham" spoke Adrien

"I want quiche lorraine" Marinette ordered

"Make that two. I'll also have one" said Alya

"French magret" spoke Nino

The waiter nodded and left them alone.

"So Mari, why are your parents going?" asked Alya

"Remember Uncle Cheng?" she asked

"The one who came here for that competition?" Adrien questioned

Marinette nodded

"Well he's opening a restaurant in China. So my parents have decided to go there for a couple of weeks to help. They don't want me to miss my school, so I'm not going"

"Aren't you afraid to live alone. Even if it is for a couple of weeks" Nino asked

"Hey, you're talking to Ladybug" Marinette defended "Besides it is not the first time. Plus you all are here and so are the Winx"

"I wonder what would you look like?" Adrien questioned Alya

"Without the disguise spell, I don't know." Alya replied

The waiter reapporoached them and served them.

"So what all can we do today?" asked Marinette taking a bite

"After this, let's go to a nice music bar I know" suggested Nino

"We can also call the Winx and the boys" suggested Adrien

"Ok then" concluded Alya

* * *

They stayed in the restaurant for nearly an hour. Nino led them to the nearby metro station.

"It's just three stops from here" Nino spoke

"Lemme call them" suggested Marinette as she took her phone out. They all got seats together near the end of the metro.

"Hey Wayzz, wanna come and join others?" asked Marinette

Wayzz peeked from Nino's cap as Marinette opened her purse revealing Plagg and Tikki. He quickly flew out of his cap and entered her purse

"Wayzz!" exclaimed Tikki and Plagg together

"Hello. It's been years" Wayzz commented

"Centuries" Tikki corrected

"You guys need some privacy, don't you?" asked Alya

"Well we do. Thanks for asking" Plagg snapped and closed the purse from inside

"Hi Bloom" Marinette spoke on phone

"We are going to a music bar to celebrate…. Tell you later….. care to join us?... address?... wait" she kept the phone on hold and gave it to Nino "she wants the address"

Nino took her phone and spoke "Hey dudette, Nino here…. Les Trois Baudets , 64 boulevard de Clichy, 18e… We'll be there in 15 minutes.. seeya there" and he hung off

* * *

(After about 15 minutes)

They stood before a bar with a bright sign that had the name of the bar.

"How come you know about this place?" asked Alya raising her eyebrow

"I had to practice my DJ skills somewhere. In addition they have got wonderful bands that play live." Nino replied chuckling to himself

"Hey there"

They all turned to see the Winx and boys approaching towards them.

"Hello" Marinette greeted

"Come on. Let's go and rock" Nino beamed and led them inside.

It was a big and spacious bar, with a counter on one side and a stage opposite to it and no roof, which showed the beautiful sunset. There was a DJ system there. In between, there were people roaming and attending the ongoing concert.

"Hey. Nino" exclaimed a boy with brown hair, pale skin and black eyes. He was followed by two other boys

"Hey, dude. Whats up?" Nino replied

"Long time no see" exclaimed another one with a tan skin, purplish-black hair with spikes and golden eyes

"Got tangled up" Nino replied

"Friends of yours, I assume" Spoke the third one with fair complexion, blue eyes and honey-blonde hair

"Yeah." He turned towards others "guys meet Bruce, Philip and Noah" he introduced as he pointed toward them respectively with their names

He then turned to the others and spoke "Dude, this is Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Winx and their boyfriends"

"Do you mean, Adrien Agreste?" asked Philip

"Yes. It's me" replied Adrien

"Honored to meet you" said Bruce as he extended his hand to shake hands. Adrien shook hands with him

"Nice meeting you"

"We are next. Would you guys like to come?" asked Noah

"Sure" replied Bloom.

They stood near the stage as their band started playing. The crowd seemed to enjoy their performance. When it was about to end Nino approached Musa

"Musa, you should try singing" he suggested

"Me? Singing? Here? Oh no"

"Go for it Musa" cheered bloom

Musa thought for a moment and then spoke

"I'll go there on one condition"

"And what would that be?" demanded Stella

"You all will join me there" Musa blurted

"Oh no. You are the pro here" spoke Aisha

"Come on. It will be Fun." Musa said and grabbed Bloom and Tecna's hand and led them to stage

Nino also went with them. When Bruce's band finished playing, Nino approached them

"Dude, My friends wanna play for once. Mind to give them a chance?"

"Sure" replied Bruce. He led to the stage and spoke on mic

"Hello guys. Today some of our new friends would like to play. Cheer up for The Winx club girls"

Bloom took her place on the mic and Musa also got one. Stella took an electric guitar, Aisha placed herself with drums, Flora with guitar, Tecna with keytar and Musa also took a guitar.

Bloom cleared he throat and then started

 _ _Woke up this morning  
I'm so lazy, I'm late again  
Put on my makeup  
The sun is shining, I feel great  
I rush down the street  
My friends are waiting there for me__

 _One more adventure_  
 _It's gonna be a tough day at school_  
 _There's so much to learn_  
 _And we are giving all our best_  
 _No time for foolin'_  
 _It may seem hard but it's my life_

 _The teacher caught me day dreaming_ _  
_ _Again_ _  
_ _All I can think is you_ _  
_ _(All I can think is you)_ _  
_ _And will I make it to the end?_ _  
_ _My friends keep telling me_

 _You're the one_ _  
_ _You can do the incredible things you do_ _  
_ _You're the best_ _  
_ _And baby you deserve the gifts you have_ _  
_ _Can't you see? You are strong_ _  
_ _You fight against the demons everyday_ _  
_ _You're a star_ _  
_ _Remember where you come from_ _  
_ _And who you are_ _  
_ _Come join us_

And they finished, There was a loud applause from the crowd., followed by whistsles and cheers. They came down the stage and went to the bar for some drink.

"You guys were awesome" commented Brandon

"You should do it more often" said Nino

"That was off the hook!" commented Adrien

"hey, why don't you make a band" suggested Alya

"yeah, that would be Fun" exclaimed Sky

"Totally" said Musa "Can't wait" and looked and Bloom

"Can't wait" they spoke in unison and turned to other Winx

"Can't wait" spoke the all in unison

"For now you should keep you enthusiasm to yourselves." Said Riven

"What would you all like to have?" asked the bartender.

They all gave their respective orders and enjoyed.

* * *

(after an hour)

They all came out of the bar.

"Bloom, can you all come to my house tomorrow, after 3?" asked Marinette

"Why not. Meet you there then" Bloom replied and they parted their ways.

"Now what?" asked Adrien

"First let's go to My house, collect my stuff and then to Marinette's. Cool?"

"Cool" exclaimed Nino

They got back to Alya's house the same way. Alya collected her things and stuffed them in her duffel bag. She informed her mother about her plans for next couple of weeks and she happily agreed. But was quite worried after finding out about Alya's reality. They all went to Marinette's and her parents welcomed them.

"Where have you been? I called you almost 5 times" asked Sabine

Marinette took her phone out to find it switched off.

"Battery's dead" she told her Mom "Mama, Alya would be staying here with me for a couple of weeks till you return"

"Sure. Alya take good care of Marinette and yourself" Tom said

Adrien and Nino happened to have dinner at Marinette's and then left. Alya had been to Marinette's before also for sleepovers. They always slept in Marinette's room. She got up there and settled in. She took her phone out and checked her blog.

Marinette came in with a plate of cookies and placed it on the table near Alya

"It's difficult to have extra responsibilities and powers" Marinette said

Alya shot her head up and looked at Marinette

"What do you mean?"

"You now know you are a fairy. You have to protect yourselves, others and then increase you strength"

"It's not easy, is it?"

"Believe me it's not. But once you'll get used to it, it will be a piece of cake"

"Says the girl who lives a double life and saves Paris the whole time"

"It was also not easy at first. But now I'm a pro"

"I don't know how I will manage?"

"Just believe in yourself"

"That's what I'm finding hard. I'm able to believe in others but not in myself"

"Slowly you will. Now we should get some sleep"

* * *

 _Aish_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. I guess this was on time. Thank you to all those who liked (or at least viewed) my facebook page. Those who wanna have a look on Alya and Marinette's clothing can check them out on my Facebook page in an album named ML. Read, review and enjoy...

* * *

 **~Quest for the last fairy~**

 **Chapter 9 : True colors**

* * *

"Bye Mama. Bye Papa" spoke Marinette as she hugged her parents who were heading for the taxi waiting outside.

"Bye sweetheart" said Tom as he hugged his daughter.

"Bye Alya" spoke Sabine as she hugged Alya. "Take care of yourself and Marinette and the house. I'm leaving you in charge"

"MAMA!" shouted Marinette and everyone laughed

"No need for that Mrs. Cheng. Mari can take care of herself" Alya defended

"Okay. Don't forget to-" Tom started but was cut by Marinette

"-to keep the house clean. To open the shop once a week and always to call either Mrs. Chamack or the Winx in case of need. I remember"

Tom and Sabine smiled

"Ok then take care" Sabine said and both her parents entered the taxi and left.

"So what do you wanna do?" Marinette asked

 _Knock ! Knock!_

"Sorry the bakery is closed" yelled Marinette

"We are not customers" spoke Stella as she and other Winx entered the Bakery

"Oh Winx! Sorry. Oh heck! I completely forgot that you guys were about to come" Said Marinette

"Shouldn't the bakery open by now?" asked Musa

"Let's go upstairs and Alya, call Adrien and Nino" Marinette ordered and others nodded.

She picked a basket of pastries, she baked with a small help of her parents, and went upstairs.

Everyone came in and settled.

* * *

"Where's Tom and Sabine?" asked Flora

"They have gone to china" Marinette informed

"China? Why?" asked Bloom

"My uncle there has opened a new restaurant and needs some help. So both my parents have gone there to help him and would return after couple of weeks. The bakery would be closed but I will open it once a week" Marinette informed

"I'll be staying her, with this clumsy girl the whole time" Alya giggled

There was a knock on the door and Flora got up to answer. When the door opened it revealed Adrien and Nino. Both the boys came in and settled.

Alya let a deep sigh and spoke to Tecna "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. But let me tell you, your physical appearance will be completely changed. Your memories and other stuff would remain same. Do you want to?"

Alya thought for a moment and then looked at Tecna "I'm ready!"

Tecna got her handheld out and typed something on it. She then spoke something to other Winx.

"Alya come over here" guided Tecna "You guys wanna stay back. I don't want any magical radiation to harm you"

The other three stepped back and Tecna placed a protection wall around them. The Winx surrounded Alya in a circle and held hands. They all murmured something under their breath at the same time and they all started glowing in a whitish-pink light. The light also covered Alya completely. The trio could see nothing but Alya body shape as the light engulfed her. Soon the light started fading around the Winx as well as Alya. The Winx opened their eyes and Tecna dissolved the wall around the trio. But Alya was still covered in light. Marinette seemed worried

"Don't worry, let the transformation take place" Tecna assured her.

After few seconds, the light died revealing the new Alya. She opened her eyes to see others, who were staring at her.

Stella snapped her fingers and a life-size mirror appeared before Alya. She checked herself.

Her hair curled up, resulting in waves and its length increased, which now reached her lower back. Her skin tone lightened to natural/mocha shade. Her hair was now mulberry with blackish bangs. Her height remained same but her overall figure reduced. Her eyes were same hazel and was wearing her regular clothes, which seemed to loose for her new figure but her glasses disappeared. It seemed like that now she was very well able to see without her glasses

"Alya! You look amazing!" commented Marinette as she ran to hug her bff.

"Thanks Mari"

"You look gorgeous" commented Adrien

"Thanks Adrien"

But Nino didn't speak. He was tongue tied. He stood near a wall and as a result no one noticed that he was there. Nino was now the color of a lobster, and that was for sure.

"you look completely stunning" remarked Bloom

"Thanks, you guys. But I guess these clothes-" Alya started but was cut by Stella

"Leave it to me"

Stella snapped her fingers and golden sparkles surrounded Alya. When the light faded, Alya looked again at the mirror for her new looks. She was awestruck at her new look. She was wearing a knee-length dress with galaxy-print with pleats below waist. It was sleeveless with a scoop neckline. This dress was accompanied by black ankle wrap flat sandals and a pair of black bracelets.

"You know what Alya, I cannot describe how amazing you look" Marinette stated

"You know, if you not in these whole fairy situation, I would have insisted you to go for modeling industry" Adrien stated

Alya could only smile in return.

"What should we do now?" asked Alya

"First we want you to meet someone" Bloom spoke and nodded to Tecna who in return nodded. She clicked a few buttons on her handheld and a similar screen opened. This time it displayed headmistress Faragonda in her office

"Good morning girls." She greeted

"Good morning, Mrs. Faragonda" Bloom replied

"What the progress of your mission?"

"Well we have found the last fairy and unlocked her disguise spell" Musa answered

"Disguise spell?"

"yes. The fairy was protected by a disguise spell. But no one knows who casted it" explained Flora

"But successfully we unlocked it" beamed Stella

"Here Alya, meet headmistress Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea school for fairies. And this is Alya, the last fairy on Earth" Bloom introduced

"Pleasure to meet you Alya" Faragonda spoke

"Pleasure is mine" Alya replied

"Now, I'm just waiting for you to come here at Alfea and become a student."

"A student? In Alfea?"

"Yes. Three years of pure dedication and hard work and you'll be the guardian fairy of Earth"

"Three years? Away from my family, friends and everyone over here. I need to think about it" Alya spoke and ran off

"We'll go" assured Marinette

She grabbed Adrien's hand and rushed in the direction Alya went. They found her in the bakery quietly sobbing.

* * *

Marinette reached from behind and hugged her.

"It's okay. First calm down"

"I don't wanna leave you guys. Or anyone over here for that matter" Alya spoke

"Hey it's just three years. Believe me time flies quickly and you would be here back after your graduation" Adrien cheered

"But what about you, my family or Nino?" asked Alya "Speaking of Nino, where is he?"

"I don't know" Marinette replied

"He was with us during your change but I haven't seen him after that" Adrien replied

"Okay other things aside, I insist you go to this fairy school and complete your graduation and come back quickly" Marinette said

"Are you sure?" asked Alya

"I'm cent percent sure" Marinette replied "First you should come upstairs and see this headmistress and talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

Marinette and Adrien led her upstairs to the hall where they saw the Winx still talking to Faragonda

"Alya's back" said Adrien

"Sorry headmistress. But I think I'm ready to come over to Alfea" Alya declared

"Very good, young lady. But first Bloom, Winx, I must ask you girls to teach her the basics. "

"Yes, Headmistress Faragonda"

"Till the next time we meet, take care and good luck" and the screen vanished

"Way to go Alya" cheered Musa

"Have you guys seen Nino?" asked Adrien

"No" replied Bloom

"Hey Marinette, wanna try some new style?" asked Stella

"Thank you Stella, But I guess I'm fine with it" Marinette defended

"Oh no girl. Stella do your magic" Alya ordered

"With pleasure" Stella replied

"Oh no no no-" But Stella didn't listen to her. She snapped her fingers and golden sparkles surrounded Marinette. But this time these sparkles consumed her wholly. When the light died, Marinette stood there in a new look. Stella brought her the same life-size mirror for her to see. When Marinette looked at her in the mirror, she found that her hair length increased, which now reached her midback, but the color remained same. Her lips changed from pink to coral color. Her clothes change into an orange dress and purple flats and purple necklace. Her hair was loose.

"Sizzling" remarked Alya giving emphasis in _'zz'_

"Thanks Alya" said Marinette and both the girls bumped their fists

Marinette turned to Adrien to ask his opinion, and broke into laughter. Adrien was staring at her like fools with his mouth wide open and eyes so wide, that Marinette thought that they would pop out. Stella quietly went to Adrien and closed his mouth. They came out of his trance as soon as Stella closed his mouth.

"W-What happened?" asked Adrien

"Nothing. You were just staring at Mari, like you have never seen a beautiful girl." Said Aisha

"What do you think, Adrien?" asked Marinette

"You look … um…. Is there any word that describe a beauty far more than beautiful?" he asked as he took his hand to the back of his neck and gave them a chat-grin

Everyone broke into laughter.

"So what now?" asked Tecna

"Hey Mari, you said there was reason why you guys were celebrating yesterday?"

"Oh yes, about that. First it was that Alya's parents gave her permission secondly, Nino got his Miraculous." Marinette informed.

"We also have one good news to share" said Musa

"We bought an apartment yesterday" declared Bloom

"Oh that's amazing" remarked Alya

"We decided to paint it and arrange the furniture" said Flora

"So let's do it." beamed Alya

They all came out of the bakery and Marinette locked the doors and put it in her pink regular purse.

* * *

They walked for around 10 minute when Aisha spoke "Here we are"

They led them to a new apartment complex that was completed just a month ago. Marinette and Adrien remembered this complex very well because it had once caused an akuma. They went to the second floor, when Bloom snapped her fingers and the door opened

"No locks?" asked Adrien

"Nah. Magic is being used to lock this and can be accessed only by six of us." Tecna told them. They went in to find it was one good apartment. It was a 3BHK apartment with a nice view of the Eiffel tower. There were cardboard boxes everywhere along with paint cans and brushes.

"Lets get started" declared Stella as she snapped and everyone's clothes changed. now the all wore peach colored Dungarees with shirts of their signature colors. All their hair were tied into messy buns-except Adrien.

"Lets see" Stella went into deep thought

"Flora and I will share one room" Bloom declared

"So do Musa and I" said Tecna

"That means, Stella will share room with me" Aisha spoke

"Pink and red in ours" said Flora as they snatched two paint cans with two paintbrushes and rushed to their room

"Yellow and Sky-blue in ours" said Musa as they took their respective colors

"What about light-blue?" asked Aisha

"Yeah. Light-blue and green will make a perfect combo" said Stella as they took their cans and ran to their room.

"I'll go with Bloom and Flora" said Marinette

"I'm with Stella and Aisha" said Alya

"That means I'm left with Musa and Tecna" Adrien concluded

Marinette clapped her hands twice to garb everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her and to her satisfaction, no one had stated.

"Lets make this a competition. The group which is able to complete last, will pay for the food today's lunch and dinner. Cool?"

"Cool" said everyone in unison and they all started

* * *

(B-M-F)

"What do say Bloom?" asked Flora

"Red on this one and pink on these three with red designs. With red roof" Bloom replied

"That sounds amazing" Marinette said as the trio grabbed a paint can and started painting

* * *

(S-A-A)

"Green on these two with Sky-blue on these two and turquoise blue for ceiling?" told Stella

"Perfect" remarked Aisha and Alya in unison and they also started

* * *

(T-A-M)

"What do you say ladies?" asked Adrien

"These two adjacent walls light blue" said Tecna

"And these two yellow. And lilac ceiling" said Musa

And the competition started

* * *

"I'm feeling thirsty!" remarked Adrien after 15 minutes

Musa and Tecna stared at him. Adrien ignored it and replied

"Do you need anything?"

Both the fairies continued doing their work ignoring Adrien's question

"I will take it as a no" Adrien exclaimed to himself

Adrien came out of the room and headed for the kitchen. When he returned with a can of juice, he peeked into Bloom and Flora's room. He saw that the fairies were painting the walls whereas Ladybug was helping them in painting the ceiling.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Adrien shouted. This grabbed everyone's attention and they all came to Bloom and Flora's room.

"What?!" asked Bloom

"Why is Ladybug helping you guys?" asked Musa

"I never said no use of powers of Magic" smirked Ladybug

"So you wanna play it that way?" asked Alya

"What way?" asked Flora

"Oh yeah. Bring it on" Ladybug spoke in determination

A playful smirk appeared on the faces of Ladybug, Alya and Adrien and they all ran to their respective rooms. There was a spark of green light from Musa and Tecna's room and a white light from Stella and Aisha's room. The roof got painted quickly. As compared to Ladybug's work, Flora and Bloom had only painted two walls.

"Done!" exclaimed Marinette as she came down

"Perfect" remarked Flora and Bloom together

"Hey Mari, if you are done, can you get me a bottle of water?" asked Bloom

"Of course" replied Marinette

Marinette headed for the kitchen but managed to get a look of other rooms. Chat Noir was helping Tecna and Musa, while Aisha was in the believix form helping Stella and Alya. When she reached the kitchen she heard a scream from outside. They all came out of the apartment as Chat Noir detransformed. They saw a girl with grey-purple hair tied in a bun. She was wearing a plastic skin-tight blue jumpsuit with a paintbrush in her hand. A man fell down as he was trying to run from the akuma.

"No one can escape the great and mighty Acrylicer" the akuma screamed

"Acrylicer? HawkMoth is really losing touch with good villain-names" Adrien remarked with a smug

"No times for fooling around." Marinette "Ready?"

"Ready when you are" teased Flora

"Tikki, Spots on"

"Plagg, claws out"

"Winx Believix" and they all got ready for fight.

"Alya, stay low" ordered Ladybug

Marinette notice that her hair was still tied into pigtails that reached her hip, tied with similar ribbons.

They all got down to the same level as the villain.

"Fire arrow" attacked Bloom

But the akuma kept her paintbrush as a shield but it didn't work and the akuma was thrown back. She got up and stood. A purple glow outlined her face.

* * *

"What is going on? Who are these flying girls? And why are they helping Ladybug and Chat Noir" HawkMoth yelled in his territory.

"Need a little help?" asked a vice in which HawkMoth was standing alone, except his butterflies(akumas).

"Who is there?" HawkMoth yelled

"Just your well-wishers" replied another voice

"Who so ever you are, show yourself" HawkMoth yelled again

"With pleasure" said a different voice.

Within a blink of an eye, four men stood there.

"Wizards of the Black Circle?" whispered HawkMoth that was barely audible

"Congrats, Wizards. We have got a good reputation" exclaimed the one with red hair. "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Ogron. And this is Duman, Gantlos and Anagan"

"What are you doing here?" asked HawkMoth

"We would love to explain. First ask your villain to retreat." Ordered Ogron

HawkMoth nodded and a similar purple glow appeared in front of his face

"Acrylicer, retreat. Go to your warehouse and hide till I call you again"

The purple glow again appeared in front of Acrylicer's face and after some moment she smirked and jumped on a roof top and ran away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"That was weird" exclaimed Ladybug

"Yes, no demand for our miraculouses and no fight, even" Chat remarked

"That was surely odd" exclaimed Musa

"Lets go. I don't we have any more trouble over here" said Ladybug and they returned to the Winxs' apartment and let their transformations dissolve. They all resumed their painting work

* * *

"What do you want from me?" questioned HawkMoth

"Just your support" replied Ogron

HawkMoth raised his eyebrow.

"We know that you want those pathetic miraculous jewels and we want the Last fairy on Earth" explained Ogron

"So?" asked HawkMoth

"The Last fairy happens to be ladybugs best friend" Anagan informed

"You know their secret identity?" asked HawkMoth

"Well, of course we do" answered Ogron

"What should I do in return of you guys telling me about their identities?" asked HawkMoth in a stern voice

"Well we don't want anything in return, we want to help you defeat them" said Ogron

"Help me?" asked HawkMoth

"We would be giving your villains an extra dark-magic boost, that would not be easy for those two puny heroes. Those pathetic Winx fairies would also end up saving everyone, especially Alya. When no one's around, Alya's would be vulnerable and helpless. Then she would be ours and you'll get your jewels." Explained Ogron

HawkMoth thought for a moment

"Sounds great. When do we start?" asked HawkMoth with a evil grin

* * *

Marinette stood near one of the cardboard boxes leaning to the wall as they had on the competition by completing their rooms first.

"What's wrong?"

Marinette shot her head up like a meeerkat and snapped out of her thoughts

"I've never seen you so serious before" remarked Alya as she came and stood next to Marinette

"Just thinking about Acrylicer"

"Just chill, girl." Alay spoke "Snap out of it. HawkMoth must be having some important work so he called her back. You need to stay positive and happy"

"Thanks Alya"

Only then Adrien approached there with his phone in his hand. He called someone, but after sometime kept the phone in his pocket and looked worried

"Hey kitty, what happened?" asked Marinette

"Nino's not picking up. Ever since he went missing from your place, he is not answering his phone. I've called him like thousand times" Adrien replied

"I'm starting to get worried about this boy" remarked Alya

"What happened to you three?" asked Stella as they all approached to the hall where the trio were standing.

"Just worried" replied Alya

"About what?" asked Aisha

"Today's akuma attack" answered Marinette

"Nino" replied Adrien

"What wrong with him?" asked Musa

"He's like gone missing since Alya's transformation and is not picking up. I'm seriously worried out of my head for this boy" Adrien told them

"Then why don't you guys go and check him out. " suggested Flora

The trio exchanged glances and smiled at them

"Wait. Stella and Aisha will accompany you. Don't forget to get Lunch on your way back" teased Bloom

Both Stella and Aisha groaned and finally expected since they were the last to complete.

"Till then, we'll arrange the furniture" Musa said

Stella snapped her fingers and Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Aisha and her clothes changed back to normal. They all exited from the house.

* * *

(On their way)

"Know any good restaurant?" asked Stella

"I know a perfect one" winked Marinette as she guided them all to her favorite restaurant

* * *

A/N : By _'overall figure reduced'_ what I meant was she got a 36-24-36 figure.

* * *

 _Aish_


	10. Chapter 10

hello guys. So, here's the next chapter. Guess what? Alya unlocks her believix!. Well, even though i have described her clothing over here, and have updated he profile pic as Alya's fairy form. And do like my fb page!. Read review and enjoy...

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 10: New Fairy**

* * *

"Your order will be ready in an hour" informed the man at counter of Marinette's favorite restaurant.

"Thank you. We'll be waiting" replied Aisha as she went to others

"It will be ready in an hour" Aisha told others

"Great. Let's go and check out Nino and then we'll come and get your Lunch. Fine?" proposed Alya

Everyone nodded

Luckily, Nino's house was not far from the restaurant they were at. Only after a five minutes walk, they reached there. Adrien knocked the door and waited for someone to open it.

After a moment Nino's mom opened the door

"Hello Mrs. Lahiffe" greeted Adrien

"Adrien! pleasure to meet you. Hello Marinette. You look different" She commented

"Hi. Just a little change" Marinette replied

"Please come in" Mrs. Lahiffe asked

They all got in and sat on sofas.

"Sorry, I don't recognize you three" She said

"Oh! It's Ok. Alya. Now you remember me?" Alya asked

"Oh My goodness, Alya? What a drastic change!" She exclaimed

"Yeah. You know I just..um..thought of changing my style" Alya replied

"I'm Stella and she's Aisha" Stella introduced

"nice to see you girls. You look somewhat familiar. I wonder" Mrs. Lahiffe started to remember where she saw them

"We get it a lot" Aisha said snapping her out of her thoughts "Trust me"

"Well, we are here to see Nino. Where is he?" asked Adrien

"This morning, he said that he was going to Marinette's. After some half an hour, he came rushing back home, went to his room and locked it from inside. I tried to ask him what's the matter, but he's not ready to open up. I'm also worried about him. What happened by the way?" Mrs. Lahiffe told

"I don't know. One moment he was at my place and the other moment he was gone" Marinette said

"I called him for like thousand time but he didn't pick it up" Adrien added

"Can we all go and see him.?" Asked Alya

"Sure. Good Luck" Mrs. Lahiffe said

Alya had visited Nino's once before regarding some project, so she knew about his room. They all went to the second floor and Alya knocked a chocolate-brown door which was full of sticker of different bands.

"Mom, I don't wanna talk right now" Nino yelled from inside

"Ni-" Alya stated but was cut by Adrien, as he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try" he said softly "Nino, It's me Adrien. Wanna talk to you. Open the door"

"Alya you better stay out. Don't take it in a wrong way, but I guess I know what's coming up" Aisha told her

"And have it. It will help you listen what we are discussing inside" Stella winked at Alya as she gave her a small yellow light orb

Alya nodded and hid behind a wall which led to the staircase. After a moment, Nino opened the door. He looked fine, at least that's what they all thought.

"Dudes, come in" he proposed

They all got in.

"Dude, What's wrong with you?" demanded Adrien

Nino quietly sat on his bed. Wayzz came out of his desk's drawer and faced the guests

"I don't know what happened. After he saw Alya change, he rushed out of there and came to his room and locked it room inside. I also tried to ask a million times, but he doesn't answer" and then looked at Nino, worried

Marinette went to Nino and sat beside him

"Nino what's wrong?" she asked

"Its just… just..that… I…." Nino stammered and stopped

"Nino we are your friends, you can share with us whatever you feel like" assured Aisha

Nino sighed and started staring his feet. "It's just, I don't feel like I'm appropriate for Alya"

"What?" gasped everyone

"Yeah. Dude just look at her. She's extremely beautiful and the last fairy on Earth. I'm just nobody. Nobody at all. When she'll get to Alfea, she'll just probably forget about me. She'll get someone better than me in Alfea." Nino explained

"Hey, it's nothing of that sort. You are not a nobody, you are a miraculous holder, just like me and Marinette. You are also a superhero" comforted Adrien

"Adrien's right. Alya has always liked you for who you are. What if she's the last fairy on earth, she still likes you and so do you. Am I right or Am I right?" said Stella with a wink

"I don't know" replied Nino

"Lets do one thing. Why don't you and Alya go for a date?" suggested Aisha

"Yeah. That would be a great. Plus you can also propose her and see what is her reaction. I would say go for it" cheered Marinette

"What about Alya?" asked Nino

"I would take it as a yes. As Alya's is concerned, leave it to us" assured Stella

"Hey I never said Yes" defended Nino

"Then why did you ask about Alya?" demanded Adrien

Nino felt his cheeks growing warm

"Okay" concluded Adrien putting his arm over Nino's shoulder "Grand Paris hotel. At 7:30. Cool?"

Nino nodded and smiled at them

"Then see you later. We better get going" stated Aisha

"Hey what if the Wizards come over there?" asked Nino

"You can take care of them, can't you?" teased Marinette

"Thought of any good super hero name?" asked Adrien

"What about Tortue verte?" suggested Wayzz

"I guess I like it" replied Nino

"Okay, see you later, bye" said Stella and they went out of his room

* * *

On the way they met Alya, petrified.

Marinette went to her and shook her. Alya came out of her trance

"W-W-What happened?"

"Nothing. For a moment, I thought that you were a statue" smirked Stella

"Are you okay?" asked Marinette

"did he really mean what he said?" asked Alya

"It sure sounded like he did" confirmed Aisha

"I'm going to see him now!" exclaimed Alya and she started heading towards Nino's door. Suddenly Marinette grabbed from behind and stopped her

"Oh Ms. Feisty! You are not going to do anything of that sort. We are all going back to Winxs' apartment and you are going for a date tonight. And that's final"

"B-But… But" Alya tried to protest but in Vain. Marinette already held Alya's hands and was leading her downstairs.

"Is he fine now?" asked Mrs. Lahiffe

"Yes. He's better. We have to go. So bye Mrs. Lahiffe" Adrien exclaimed and they all rushed out.

"Weird" exclaimed Mrs. Lahiffe to herself

* * *

They all headed for the restaurant. They picked their lunch parcel and headed for Winxs' apartment. Once they reached there, they saw that all the furniture was set and now the apartment was looking like a home

"We are back" yelled Marinette

Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna came out of their respective rooms to the main hall.

"Guys, Here's your lunch" said Aisha as she handed the parcel Musa, who rushed to kitchen to get plates and other cutleries. They all sat down on the dining table with food, ready in front of them

"So what happened to Nino?" asked Flora

"Don't ask" snapped Alya

Everyone looked at Alya, who was now eating and ignoring others

"Nino just felt insecure" Adrien informed

"He thought that he was no good for Alya as she was the last Fairy on Earth and would one day leave him and find someone else" added at Marinette

"That doesn't sound good" remarked Musa

" well to make things better, we asked Nino to go on a date with Alya tonight. And surprisingly, he agreed" Stella informed them

"Are you sure, this would be fine with Wizards roaming freely ?" questioned Alya

"Yeah. After all he is Tortue verte now!" informed Aisha

"I guess" sighed Alya.

They all completed their Lunch and were watching TV.

"We better leave. Alya has a date to go to and we have our patrolling" said Marinette

"Okay. Take care and don't hesitate to call us whenever you feel like" assured Bloom

"Sure. Bye" said Adrien and the trio left

* * *

They were walking on the streets.

"Hey bugaboo, I have a good news for you" Adrien informed

"And what would that be?" asked Alya

"I spoke to Natalie and luckily my father has gone for an international trip and will return after a month. Therefore, I'll be staying with you two at your place" Adrien informed

"Thanks kitty. But there was no need of that" replied Marinette

"Hey! I can't leave My lady with four.." Adrien started but was cut by Alya's coughing

"My Lady and her BFF with four weird Wizards roaming freely" Adrien rephrased

"Now that's better" Alya commented

"What about your stuff?" asked Marinette

"No problem. I'll get them tonight after the patrol" said Adrien

They were so into talking with each other that the trio never realized that they have reached the bakery. Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and faced the trio

"We are home" she exclaimed grabbing everyone's attention

"Oh! Thanks Tikki" said Marinette and Tikki flew back to her purse. Marinette unlocked the door and went upstairs to her room.

"You can sleep wherever you feel like. Alya and I would be sleeping on my bed" informed Marinette

"But I thought-" Adrien started but Marinette cut him

"No buts, kitty. And that's final" said Marinette

"You also better get ready for date" said Marinette to Alya

"But I don't have anything good to wear" exclaimed Alya

"Leave it moi" smirked Marinette

She opened her closet, which revealed many dresses, but all were casual.

"am I going to wear one of these?" Alya raised her eyebrow

Marinette ignored her question, as she slid all her clothes to one side and then slid open the back of the closet which revealed another compartment. There were few dresses, all formal or party-wears.

"You never told me about this?" asked Alya

"You never asked" Marinette replied

She took out a lime-green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had beautiful flower design for the upper torso. The lower part had light-blue net over the lime-green clothing

"This will be appropriate. What do you guys think?"

"Aw, Mari.. This is beyond gorgeous." remarked Alya as she snatched the dress from Marinette. She carefully observed the dress, when she saw a small 'M' mark of the bottom of one of the pleats

"You made it on your own" she spoke which was a statement

"Along with this, this will look perfect" Marinette said as she handed Alya a pair of silver wedges and necklace with a blue pendant and a silver-blue clutch to complete her look.

"I'm going to try them now!" exclaimed Alya

"We'll wait downstairs" said Marinette as she grabbed Adrien's hand and let her down to the hall.

* * *

"What do you want to have?" Marinette asked

"A plate of croissants" stated Adrien

"And Camembert!" added Plagg

"Sure. I'll get them" Marinette said as she reached for the kitchen. She grabbed a plate of croissants and a small box of camber along with few cookies. She tooK them all to the hall and kept the plate on Table

"There you go" Marinette exclaimed

Plagg jumped on the plate and snatched Camembert

"Plagg, show some manners" scolded Tikki

Plagg just simply shrugged her off

"So bugaboo, what's after the patrolling? I was hoping to get some alone time to spend with you" Adrien flirted

"Oh Kitty!" Marinette exclaimed "Don't try to have any funny ideas while you are staying here. As if what we are going to do after patrolling is concerned, I better remind you that tomorrow's Monday. We have to submit out Physics and Geography homework tomorrow. And from your looks, I guess you haven't completed either of these"

Adrien flushed a little and gave her his trademark grin. He tried to reach for Marinette to kiss, but she pulled him away.

"I said no funny business" she exclaimed

"How do I look?" asked Alya as she came out of Marinette's room wearing the new dress

"Can't be described" remarked Marinette

"I guess Nino will be star struck after he'll lay his eyes on you" commented Adrien as he took his phone out

What they didn't notice was a small blush that crawled on Alya's cheeks.

"What are you doing, kitty?" asked Marinette

"I'm arranging a ride for…um.." Adrien paused

"Alya?" asked Marinette

"I was thinking of a nick name for Alya. You have got so many-bugaboo, LB,Mari,princess. It would be fair only if she also had at least one" Adrien replied

"Leave that job for Nino, will you? You are dating me, so you can give nicknames to me. Alya is about to date Nino, so leave it to him" scolded Marinette

Adrien smiled sheepishly as he called his driver asking him for a favor. Alya joined her friends downstairs. A car-horn was heard outside the bakery and they all rushed outside. They all saw Adrien's Limo parked there.

"Good luck and we want all the dets. Okay?" said Marinette

Alya nodded in return and sat into the car. The car left and the couple went inside.

"We also better get going" exclaimed Adrien.

Marinette nodded

"Plagg, claws out"

"Tikki, spots on"

Ladybug went out through the balcony as she locked the door and checked other locks too. They reached their favorite roof top and divided their areas, as they always did

* * *

(Nino-Alya)

Alya was getting quite nervous while she sat on the backseat of Adrien's limo. She always tried to make Marinette go on a date with Adrien. But she never thought how it felt, until she was in her place. The car horn honked. This snapped Alya out of her thoughts. She looked outside to see that she reached her destination. Nino was standing there. He was wearing a sky-blue shirt with black jeans and black shoes. His headphones were missing and he was again and again looking at his watch for time. Alya giggled. She got out of the car and headed for Nino. Nino was staring at his feet, when he saw a pair a legs with silver wedges approached and stood in front of him.

"Hey"

Nino looked up to see Alya. He was actually awestruck to see her. She was beyond beautiful. He was blushing in the darkest shade of pink and so was Alya

"S-Shall w-we?" stammered Nino

Alya nodded in return and they went inside. To their surprise, Adrien had reserved them a table near the window which had the most beautiful view of Eiffel tower. The couple sat down as they placed their orders. Both of them were silent. After sometime, Alya was the one to break the silence

"Nino, can I ask you something?"

Nino nodded

"All that you said at your place about me, do you really meant what you said?

Nino flushed a little. He gathered all the courage he had and replied

"You were there?"

"Sorta. Aisha and others asked me to wait outside, because she somewhat knew what was wrong with you. Stella gave me an orb which enabled me to hear everything. I heard it all"

"Yes. I was just, you know, insecure. You are the first girl I have ever had feelings for. I never wanted to lose you. When I heard you speaking to this headmistress about joining this fairy school, I thought you will leave me" Nino's face hung down

"Oh Nino! You don't have to feel insecure. I like you. For who you are. Trust me, you'll never lose me" The waiter came back interrupting their conversation as he placed their orders.

The couple had their dinner and chatted a little more. After the completed they came out.

"Can I accompany you to Marinette's?" asked Nino

"Sure. They would be at patrol right now, so I guess you can come with me" replied Alya

* * *

On the way they chatted a little. After a few moments, Nino halted as he held Alya's hands. She also stopped and face him. Nino gathered all his courage. He closed his eyes, still holding Alya's hands

"Alya, will you be my girlfriend?" he proposed with his eyes closed. Nino waited for Alya to reply, but he didn't hear any. He was already preparing himself for the worst. He was about to open his eyes, when he felt, Alya kissing him. He also responded equally. They kissed for what felt like eternity (but was only a few minutes). Alya was the one to pull out. Nino was blushing the darkest shade of red and so was Alya

"So is that a yes or a no?" Nino asked

"It's a y-yes. A big fat yes" Alya replied

They both hugged each other and never wanted to lose that embrace.

"How touchy" came a voice and they broke off. They looked around to see no one

"At last we found you, Alya. All alone" said another voice

"Show yourself! You pathetic wizards" yelled Alya

"So you recognize us" replied Ogron as he and his partners became visible

"We were looking a perfect opportunity to kidnap you. I guess that opportunity has arrived" exclaimed Ogron

"Try" challenged Nino

All the Wizards smirked

"Wayzz, Shell up" cried Nino and with a dark-green glow, there stood Nino in his superhero persona. He removed his shell from his back and kept it on his arm as a shield. She drew a sword from there and got ready or battle

"Four against one! Isn't that unfair" exclaimed Tortue verte

"Lets make it fair. Ogron I'll handle him alone" said Anagan

"Be my guest" replied Ogron. They fought. Nino dodged and attacked Anagan, but he always seemed to dodge Tortue verte's attacks. At last he hit him with a spell and Tortue verte fell down. He became unconscious and his transformation dissolved. Alya suddenly took her phone out and typed something and sent it to someone. She rushed to Nino's side to help him. Ogron grabbed him from behind and Gantlos got the hold of Nino and they all disappeared

* * *

After completing the patrol, both Adrien and Marinette came back to the bakery. Adrien had already got is belongings. They sat to do their homework. Adrien tried at least twice to kiss or hug Marinette, but it was for sure that she not in the mood. She pushed him away and started doing his homework.

"You know what? The formula for energy is power multiplied by time and the units have to be in watts and seconds" Adrien suggested

Marinette looked at her homework and corrected her mistake, but didn't say anything

"What wrong, princess?" Adrien asked

"It's just that I'm sickly worried about them" Marinette sighed

"Don't worry. Nino's got it" Adrien assured Marinette

"I sure hope s-" Marinette started but was cut by a beep on her phone. She checked her inbox and dropped her phone in horror. Adrien reached for Marinette's phone and saw the message. It read _'Wizards. Help us. Track my phone'_ and it was from Alya. He was also worrying now. Marinette stood from her chair and went for the balcony. "Tikki, spots on"

"Mari, wait" Adrien tried to stop her, but she was already gone

"Kid, are you going to stay here?" asked Plagg

"Plagg, claws out"

Chat Noir rushed after Ladybug. On the way he contacted Bloom and told her the whole problem. She assured that she'll be there within seconds. Ladybug was right in front of Chat. There was a bright light in front of them. When the light died there were the Winx in their believix.

"Alya's in danger" reported Ladybug

"We know. Chat informed us" said Flora

"Found her. She now at the old part of the city" informed Chat Noir as he showed a map on his baton with a paw blinking at a spot.

"Send the coordinates to me" ordered Tecna

Chat nodded and typed something on his baton.

"got it" exclaimed Tecna

"Winx Zoomix!" and they transformed into their Zoomix. They all held hands while the Winx transported them.

* * *

Alya tried to open her eyes. She felt dizzy and weak. After few minutes, she was able to regain her consciousness. She looked around to see that she was somewhere in an old warehouse or something. No one was there. She searched for Nino. He was still unconscious. Alya tried to move only to find her ankle were tied and so were hands behind her back. Her mouth was also tied with a white cloth. She tried to call Nino, but it didn't work. After a moment, Nino stirred and groaned. He opened his eyes only to find himself all tied up in some warehouse. He looked around and saw Alya who was also conscious now. A light flashed in the warehouse to reveal Gantlos. He reached for Alya and bent down to her level

"So, you are awake. But you have to wait. Others have gone to see HawkMoth"

Her eyes widened at the mention of HawkMoth. Gantlos pulled the piece of cloth from Alya's mouth. She gasped.

"Let us go!" she yelled

"If we had to let you go, why would we imprison you?" asked Gantlos. He stood up and reached for Nino

"Leave him alone" yelled Alya

"You care more about this silly human. Just wait. One by one, we'll finish all your friends and after that The Winx club fairies" Adrien exclaimed

That's it. Alya's anger broke out like a river flowing wildly after it breaks a dam. Her eyes reflected pure anger at the mention of her friends.

"Don't you dare touch my friends!" she yelled. Her eyes reflecting pure anger and a white light engulfed her

Nino and Gantlos watched in awe at her. When the light died out, it revealed Alya in her Fairy form.

"You are going to pay for this, you monster" Alya exclaimed. She felt something moving on her back. She looked at herself, surprised

"Hey! I did it! I managed to transform into a fairy" Alya said to herself. She carefully examined herself. Now she was wearing a glittery cream coloured halter top with shorts of same color. It was accompanied with sea-green colored socks that stretched till above her knee along with a pain of cream colored knee-high boots and sea-green colored net fingerless gloves. her hair was tied into a a side ponytail She turned to Nino.

"Nino, don't worry. I can help you now"

"Very good little one. But now what are planning on doing? " said Gantlos

"My attack magic is weak compared to Wizards. But maybe there is something I can do" Alya said to herself "I'm the fairy of gems"

Alya concentrated and something started emerging from under the ground, resulting in a small-scale earthquake. A mount of light-blue started coming out of ground. It started to surround Gantlos finally encasing him inside. Alya flew to Nino and untied him.

"Are you fine?" Alya asked

Nino hugged her tightly and she hugged him.

Suddenly they heard some cracking noise. They turned to see cracks in the case where Gantlos was encased. They case blasted. They turned their face to protect them from the shards of gem. Gantlos roared in anger

"Go!" yelled Alya as a green-white ray emerged from her hands and reached for the three anchors that were hanging on the wall. The anchors came flying towards Gantlos, but he was quick. He casted a spell which made the anchors change their direction and head towards Alya. Just before the anchors were about to hit her, Alya flew off and fell on some wooden boxes.. Alya groaned

"Oh Alya!" exclaimed Nino as he ran towards Alya "Come on get up! You can do it Alya. you can do it. Come on Alya. Come on"

Both Alya and Gantlos got ready for battle with their magic ready.

* * *

The Winx appeared in the sky near the warehouse. They let Ladybug and Chat Noir on one of the roof.

"The radar shows that she's somewhere over her" informed Chat Noir

"But the question is where?" asked Stella

"Let us se- Wait, I feel something. It's Alya's magic trail." Said Bloom

"Yes we can feel it too" said Flora

The Winx concentrated for a moment.

"In that warehouse!" exclaimed Musa

Suddenly the wall blasted as Alya was thrown out of the warehouse. She tried to sit up.

"What?" she exclaimed as Gantlos stood in front of her. The other three wizards also joined Gantlos over there.

"Alya! No!" shouted Nino as he came near the big hole in the wall

"Ogron.. I…" Gantlos tried to explain but was cut by Ogron

"Yes I know. The situation got beyond your control"

"Now the Wizards take charge" yelled Ogron as he summoned his magic for an attack

"First you have to deal with us" exclaimed Bloom as she, The Winx and ladybug and Chat Noir landed beside Alya.

"Alya! You transformed into a fairy" Bloom exclaimed

"Yes but- Oh" Alya started but paused when she saw injured Nino approaching her.

"Nino! Nino are you alright?" she asked

"I guess I am" replied Nino. Everyone gathered around Nino and Alya. Anagan took this opportunity to him at the group. Suddenly Brandon came out of nowhere and blocked the attack with his sword.

"Would you mind, if we join the party Aisha?" asked Nabu

"Nabu! I'm glad you are here. I was wondering where you guys were" replied Aisha

"We just needed to speed up. I see our timing is excellent" Nabu said "Right specialists?"

"Right" said everyone in unison

Ogron gritted his teeth and attacked

Tecna flew and jumped in front of specialists

"Super Prism"

"It looks like we arrived just in time to be save by Tecna" yelled Timmy and Tecna smirked

"Beware. We will do whatever it takes to get Alya" yelled Ogron. Both the groups got ready to fight.

* * *

 _Aish_


	11. A note

**A note**

* * *

There a problem. A family problem, to be precise. So as a result I won't be able to post any new chapter for at least a month. I am very very sorry. I hope you'll understand. There's some serious problem and I would definitely be unable to write anything for the moment. I have even almost completed my next chapter, but I'm afraid I won't be able to post it. I'm really sorry. As soon as I will get out of this, I'll post the next chapter. I am sorry I have to make you all wait.

Sorry, once again

* * *

 _Aish_


	12. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. First of all, I'm Aish's (Aisha's) bff-Ruhi . She asked me to complete this chapter, she had almost written, to complete and post. I kinda elongated the Acrylicer incident, more than Aish asked me to. i'm sure she's gonna kill me for that. She asked me to convey this-she's still stuck in all that problem, but she'll try her best to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible ( I've copied what she texted me). I have tried my best to make it a good one. Also, i didn't knew how to end it because I have no experience at all. I'm sorry if the ending is not right. So read and please review.( Or Aish won't allow me to write any other chapters)

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 11: The White Circle**

* * *

The sun started to rise and its early beams fell on all of their faces as they all got into their battle stance.

"You guys get Nino and Alya to safety" ordered Aisha

"But I wanna help" offered Alya

"Your combat magic is weak. You don't stand a chance against these four wierdos. Let us handle them. You go to your house and stay put. Ladybug and Chat Noir I leave in charges" replied Musa "Now go!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded and held the hands of their best buds and ran with them. Alya flew alongside them. They ran into another warehouse that was somewhat far.

"Can you transform now?" asked Chat Noir

"No. Wayzz needs something to eat first" Nino informed

"Don't tell me he also likes cheese" said Adrien

"I would like to have some seaweed" defended Wayzz

"I guess I can help" offered Alya. She kept her kinds in front of her, joined. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment, she felt something in her hands. She opened her eyes to find some seaweed. "Is it enough?"

"Thank you! Thank you" said Wayzz as he quickly picked up some seaweed and stuffed them into his mouth. After few seconds Wayzz faced others

"I'm all good"

"Ok then. Wayzz, shell up"

And with a dark-green light, there stood Tortue Verte.

"Lets go the bakery" declared Chat Noir

"No. Let's go to my place. Remember what Musa said" Alya said

The trio nodded and rushed to Alya's house

* * *

(Winx Club)

The Winx got ready for the battle along with the specialists.

"Hand over Alya to us. I won't ask again" Ogron demanded

"Never. Your threats don't scare us" Bloom replied

"Very well then. We'll do it hard way" Ogron smirked

"Wizards, commence" Ogron declared

The Wizards summoned their magic and got in battle stance. The Winx also did the same and so did the specialists.

Anagan attacked first. He shot his attack towards the Winx.

"Sirius shield"

Stella summoned her magical shield to repel the attack. It worked Gantlos stomped his foot a cracks started to form on the ground. The Winx and the Specialists were shaken and few of them also lost their balance.

Ogron summoned his magic and striked at them. The Specialists jumped in from the Winx, activating their shields The Winx flew in the sky so that they can attack from above.

"Such beautiful wings. It is what makes a fairy so special" Ogron remarked

"Its almost a shame to tear them off" said Duman as he flew up and attacked Tecna. She was falling down. Suddenly she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes to see Timmy there. Timmy let her down.

"Better take care of yourself" Timmy said

Tecna smiled and placed a small peck on Timmy's cheek and took off again to help her best friends.

"Why don't you guys fight with someone your own size?" said Riven

"As your wish" smirked Duman as he shape-shifted himself into giant dinosaur and commenced at the specialists.

"You had to say that" scolded Brandon

"Talk less, fight more" ordered Helia.

* * *

After about ten minutes, they reached Alya's house. Alya, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Tortue Verte detransformed. Alya knocked. After a moment or two, Marlena opened the door. The group of four rushed in and panted. Alya ran and hugged her mother. Marlena couldn't recognize Alya and was quite puzzled. Alya lifted her head and locked her eyes with her mother. When Marlena noticed those hazel eyes, she gasped

"ALYA!"

Alya smiled in return

Marlena broke the hug and made Alya stand in front of her. She kept both her hands on Alya's shoulder and observed her carefully. Tears of happiness began to flow from Marlena's eyes.

"Where's dad?" Alya asked

"Oh Alya! Come with me. You all too" Marlena said looking towards others. She led them to the balcony, where her father was sitting and looking outside.

"Edmund" called Marlena

Alya's Dad, or should I say Edmund, turned and looked at his daughter. She was completely changed. What didn't change was her same old hazel eyes. Alya ran and hugged her father.

"You look stunning" Edmund commented

Alya smiled in return

"Alya I want to tell you something" confessed Edmund. Alya hummed asking him to go on

Edmund sighed and started staring his feet.

"Marlena's not you mother" Edmund blurted

Alya's eyes opened wide in shock. _Did he just said that….. No this can't be_ , Alya thought

"Your real mother disappeared when you were a 2 month old baby."Edmund continued "I tried a lot to find her, but in vain. I don't know where she went. Even she's alive or not. And since you were a baby, it was getting difficult for me to raise you on my own. One day, I met Marlena at the Grand Paris hotel and we decided to get married. She might not have given birth to you, but she is the one who raised you."

Alya stood there, petrified. She was processing all that she heard. She couldn't believe that the women who raised her from her infancy, the women she loved always, is not her mother. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. It was too much for her. She sniffed back and stopped her tears.

"Why are you telling me now?" Alya asked in a stiffened voice.

"I never wanted to. But Marlena persuaded me. You are growing, and you have a right to know about it. Wait" Edmund paused

He took out a necklace from his jacket's pocket and gave it to Alya. She took the necklace in one hand and carefully observed it. It was a simple silver necklace. In place of the pendant, there was a small white ring.

"When you were born, your mother wanted to give you this. But since you were small, she never wanted you to lose it. So she kept it to herself and decided to give it to you on your 16th birthday. Before she went missing, she gave it to me and asked me to do the honors when you'll turn sixteen. I'm Sorry" Edmund said

Only then Alya remembered that her birthday was due next week. She was going to turn 16. She took the necklace and carefully tied it around her neck. She hugged Edmund and ran away from there.

"We'll see her" assured Marinette as she and others followed Alya.

* * *

Alya ran to the park near Marinette's bakery and quietly sobbed. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She dug her head in between her knees and kept on sobbing. Marinette and others finally reached there and found her sobbing. They quickly ran to her and surrounded her.

"Oh Alya" moaned Marinette

Alya lifted her head up and looked at others. Her eyes were puffy and red due to crying. Tears trailed on both her cheeks. Marinette tightly hugged her bff. Alya also hugged her and stated crying.

"Sshhh.. Calm down Alya. Please. For heaven's sake, please stop don't want you akumatised." Marinette begged

Alya pulled off and wiped her tears off.

"I know it's too much to take. But you have to stay positive" Adrien said "I know how it feels when you are without your mother" he finished in a sad tone

Nino looked sadly at Adrien and hugged him.

"Let's go to my place" Marinette offered and everyone nodded

They went to Marinette's house. They all went to the hall room and sat down. Marinette went into the kitchen to get something for all of them. She prepared four cups of hot chocolate. She took out some croissants and pastries along with some Camembert cheese and cookies.

She took all the stuff to her friends and placed them on the table.

"Kwamis" Marinette called and all the three kwamis came out of their regular hiding places. Tikki took some cookies and Plagg took the whole camembert cheese.

"I'm sorry Wayzz. We don't have seaweed over here. Would you like to have something else?" Marinette asked

Wayzz thought for a moment."Do you happen to have some fish?"

Marinette smiled and went to kitchen. When she came back, she was accompanied by a small plate which had few fishes. Wayzz jumped on the plate and started eating them. Nino had finished his drink and so had Adrien. Alya was still holding her cup in her hands and was staring her feet. Marinette kept her cup down and went to Alya

"Why has it happened to me? Why me?" cried Alya

Everyone present in that room started staring Alya.

"What do you mean?" asked Marinette

"Why me? Why I end up becoming the last fairy on Earth? Why I have to lose my loved ones? Why I have to undergo so much stress and depression? Why me? I never asked for any such thing" Alya justified

"I never wanted to be Ladybug" replied Marinette. The trio stared at Marinette.

"And I never wanted to be Chat Noir" added Adrien

"And I never wished to become Tortue verte" Nino finished

"Sometimes we don't decide who we want to become. We may wish for something and end up being something else. We may never ask for anything and may end up becoming the most beautiful thing in this world" Marinette explained

"We may want everything, but in the end we may end up getting nothing" finished Adrien

"But it's different. You guys have to fight with HawkMoth only. But me, it's completely different. None of you have magical traces. Neither of you end up figuring it out that the one who raised you, the one who loved you the most is not you mother. Nor any of you are the target of four evil-power hungry crazy wizards, do you?" Alya defended

"That's all. I have had it with all this" Alya exclaimed. She stood up and went to the window. She opened the windows and let the cool breeze come in. "Believix" Alya said and transformed and flew

The trio watched her go this way.

"I'm going to go after her. Coming?" Marinette asked

Both the male superheroes nodded.

"Tikki, Spots on"

"Plagg, Claws out"

"Wayzz, Shell up"

And the trio of super heroes followed Alya.

"She's purr-etty fast when she flies" Chat Noir commented.

Ladybug and Tortue Verte both rolled their eyes simultaneously. They saw Alya suddenly swooped down and landed on the ground. So did the superhero trio. They saw, the Winx there along with the specialists and Alya heading for the Winx. They ran so that they could catch up with Alya. Alya straightaway went to Bloom.

"It's all your fault" Alya accused

Bloom turned from her talk with Flora and saw Alya there

"Alya ?! What are you doing here? We asked you to stay put" Bloom replied

"It doesn't matter. It's all you fault. Yours and the Winx. You all have to be blamed" Alya again accused

"What are you talking about?" asked Stella

"What did we do?" demanded Musa

Alya didn't reply. She started looking at her feet and quietly sobbed

Ladybug, Tortue Verte and Chat Noir reached the group. Ladybug shot Bloom a _'I know what's wrong. Wanna talk'_ look. Bloom understood and nodded. Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir and Tortue Verte and they nodded, knowing what she was trying to say. Tortue Verte held Alya and walked along her and made her sit on one of the available chairs. Chat Noir bought her a bottle of water.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Stella

"A lot" replied Ladybug

"What do you mean?" asked Aisha

"This morning, she found out from her father that her mother was actually her step-mother. Her real mother disappeared when she was a baby. She's quite upset with what's going on with her. She blames you guys for that. She thinks that because you came here, she had to experience all this. On her behalf, I'm sorry" Ladybug said

"Don't be" assured Flora

"I know how it feels. Let me go and talk to her" Bloom proposed and Ladybug smiled. Bloom went to Alya and sat beside her. Both Chat noir and Tortue Verte went from there, giving them some personal space. Alya was still upset

"I know how it feels" Bloom said. Alya didn't reply

"I was also a common earth girl, just like you. But one day I found that I was magical, thanks to Stella. When I kept on finding more about me, my origins and my powers, I found that I was adopted by my Earth parents. My adoptive father, Mike, found me in a burning building when I was an infant and they adopted me. They never let me feel that I was not their girl. I also came to know about it when I had some visions and my parents explained me. I was also depressed. I know I could never thank them for what they did. They took me in and raised me. I love them no matter what. But see, now I have got two couple of parents. My adoptive parents and my real parents. I still love all four of them. Stop being a pushover. Your mother loves you. It doesn't matter that if she's your step-mother or real mother. She raised you. I'm pretty sure that she never made you feel like you are not her daughter. If she wanted, she could have never disclosed it to you, but she did. She cares about you. She loves you. " Bloom explained

Alya couldn't contain herself more. She jumped and hugged Bloom tightly. Bloom also smiled and hugged her.

"Can not breath" whined Bloom

"Oh" said Alya and pulled off. Suddenly she stopped as her necklace got tangled in Bloom's hair.

"Sorry" she muttered and began untangling it. When she completely untangled it, she sat back on her seat.

"I have never seen this before" remarked Bloom

"My dad gave it to me today. My mother always wanted me to have it. She gave to my father before she disappeared so that he could give it to me on my 16th birthday" Alya explained

"16th Birthday?" Bloom whispered

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" asked Alya

"Winx" Bloom called. The Winx excused themselves and ran to her

"What happened, Bloom?" asked Musa

"When did you guys first gained your basic fairy form?" asked Bloom

"Why?" asked Stella

Bloom gave them ' _just tell me and don't ask stupid things'_ look. Stella got a bit nervous by her look. Bloom was one of those who rarely used those types of looks.

"A-At 16, I guess" Stella replied

"Me too" said Flora

"Ditto" said Musa

Aisha thought for a moment "When I turned 16"

"Same with me" Tecna replied

Bloom thought for a moment

"What's wrong, Bloom?" asked Flora

Bloom's head shot up in realization. She turned towards Alya.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Aisha

"You mother was one of the fairies on Earth" Bloom declared to Alya

"What?! B-But how?"

"Just think about it. Your mother wanted to give you this pendant on your 16th birthday. A fairy is completely able to unlock her fairy form and can have complete control over her magic, when she turns 16. " Bloom justified

Alya looked at her pendant and took the ring in her hands. After watching for a few seconds she let it go back to its place.

"Do that again" ordered Tecna

"Why?" asked Alya

"Did you guys felt what I felt?" asked Tecna

"Sure we did" said Musa

Alya again touched her pendant.

"It's a high magical radiation" exclaimed Flora

"Such sort of magic is long lost on Earth" informed Tecna

"Can I have it for once?" asked Bloom

Alya, though reluctant in giving her mother's gift, gave it to her. Bloom took the white-circle out and placed it in her hands. After a moment it expanded into a big ring.

"How did you do that?" asked Alya

"I don't know. But it somehow seems to b-" Bloom started but was cut a call, which was from ladybug.

"Guys!" Ladybug called

Everyone turned to see the Wizards of the black circle were there. Bloom quickly shrunk the white circle and handed it to Alya, who again placed it in her necklace and tied around her neck.

They all rushed and accompanied their friends. Suddenly they saw there, who they never wished to see again-Acrylicer.

"Wizards" called Ogron and all the four Wizards channeled their some power into Acrylicer, giving her a dark-magic boost.

"You are in a big trouble" said Ogron.

Acrylicer jumped and ran towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Alya

"We'll split up." Said Sky

"Sky, Brandon, Helia, Flora, Stella, Musa, Riven and Alya stay with me here. Others go after Acrylicer" Bloom ordered and others nodded.

Aisha and Tecna flew towards the city while the specialists duo followed them. Ladybug and other heroes rushed towards the city.

* * *

(Meanwhile over here)

They all fought in groups with the wizards. Musa-Riven fought with Duman. Stella-Brandon were fighting with Gantlos. Bloom-Sky and Alya were fighting with Ogron. And at Last but not the least, Flora and Helia were fighting with Anagan.

"Dragon Heart" attacked Bloom but Ogron was not even affected by it.

"You weak magic cannot stop me. " said Ogron and started laughing.

"Oh yeah? Let's see. Fi-" Bloom was cut by Alya

"Bloom one moment please. Listen to me" Alya requested

"You decide some plan while I buy some time." Sky ordered and stood in front of the two fairies

"What's our plan?" asked Bloom

"Combine our magic. Maybe that can weak him. And I don't know why, but from the moment I got this pendant I'm feeling a lot stronger now." Alya told Bloom

Bloom smiled and nodded. Alya and Bloom held hands and concentrated.

"Sky, on three" Bloom yelled

Sky counted in his head and when it was three he jumped out of the way as the two fairies attacked.

"Fire Opal" Alya and Bloom attacked. It was pretty hard on Ogron as he was thrown out. He landed with a thump on his back and felt a lot weak. This attack gathered everyone's attention

"What was that?!" asked Musa in awe

"I don't know. I suddenly felt a lot stronger" replied Alya

"Whatever it was, it was awesome" commented Stella

"Double eclipse" attacked Stella

"Guys, get the people out of here" ordered Bloom and the specialists nodded. Ogron came back and faced Alya and Bloom. Both the fairies got ready and summoned their magic. Suddenly Ogron's eyes went wide.

"Wizards" Ogron called and all the three wizards gathered around Ogron

"What happened to us, Ogron?" asked Anagan

"We are feeling weak" complained Gantlos.

"That's because people now believe in us. The more believe in us, the more positive magic becomes stronger and more you wizards become weak." Bloom smirked

"Alya has the white circle in her possession" said Ogron to his comrades ignoring Bloom.

"What?" gasped the other three wizards

"We destroyed it." Defended Gantlos.

"Maybe the fairies created another one" guessed Duman

"Whatever it is, it is a powerful artifact and we need to destroy it, NOW" said Ogron

"Alya, give me the white circle" Ogron ordered

"What white circle?" asked Bloom

"This one?" asked Alya pointing towards her pendant "Let me think- Never"

"Then we'll take it, forcefully" Ogron smirked

* * *

"Where is she?" asked Chat Noir as the superhero trio along with the fairies and specialists landed on a roof. They had been following Acrylicer for last 15 minutes and suddenly they lost her.

Tecna pressed something in the air and a familiar green screen appeared in front of them.

"She's near College Francoise Dupont" Tecna informed

"What?" exclaimed Ladybug, Chat Noir and Tortue Verte at the same time.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Nabu

"Tell you later, first we have to stop her" said Ladybug and they ran to their school

When they reached there they found Acrylicer in the park opposite to Marinette's bakery. The akuma shot a laser from her paint brush and the man in front of her turned into a painting. They all landed in front of the school to find most of their classmates trapped in portraits.

"This is not good" exclaimed Aisha

"So where's the Akuma?" asked Tortue Verte

"In the paintbrush" Tecna informed

"Ready?" asked Ladybug and everyone nodded

They ran to Acrylicer and stood in battle stance.

"Hey Acrylicer, what's your purr-oblem?" asked Chat Noir. Before Chat can say another word, a strip of bandage-sorta thing sealed his mouth. He looked to see Aisha with a smug and her fingers in a position as if she has just snapped them.

"No more puns" Aisha ordered

Chat nodded and signed her to remove the strip. Aisha smirked and shook her head in no.

"enough you two. Guys, We have something bigger to handle" exclaimed Tecna

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculouses" Acrylicer said

"You don't want mine?" asked Tortue Verte "I'm hurt"

"Whatever" exclaimed Acrylicer and shot a red beam from her paintbrush. They all dodged, but the beam shot a tree and that tree melted into a puddle of green and brown paint.

"Morphix wall" Aisha put a wall sorta thing around the Acrylicer to stop her from moving. Acrylicer smirked and painted the wall with her paintbrush and the wall disappeared.

"How can she do so?" asked Timmy

"My guess- the dark energy boost thanks to the wizards" Ladybug said

"Mega watt" attacked Tecna. Acrylicer kept her paintbrush as a shield and this time, it worked!. Suddenly Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Acrylicer's legs which made her fall.

"Chat" Ladybug called and he nodded

"Aisha" Ladybug said. Aisha sighed and snapped he fingers. The strip from Chat's mouth disappeared

Acrylicer tried to get up, but Tortue verte threw his shield towards her and she fell again. Her paintbrush fell from her hands and got placed a little bit farther. Chat started running on all his four. The moment he was near the paintbrush, he used his cataclysm to destroy the paintbrush. The paintbrush turned into dust and a black butterfly fluttered out of the brush. Once again, Ladybug captured and cleansed the akuma, but Acrylicer didn't turn back to who she originally was.

"Shouldn't she be like normal now?" asked Tortue Verte

"She should be" replied Ladybug

"Then why is she still Acrylicer?" asked Timmy

Acrylicer stood up and smirked. She joined her hands and then opened them vertically revealing a sphere of dark spell. She shot it at the group of heroes. But luckily, they all dodged.

"You guys are thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Chat Noir

"If you are thinking that the Wizards are behind this all, then yes we are thinking the same" replied Aisha

Acrylicer summoned another sphere and attacked.

"If anyone is having any idea to defeat her, then this would a nice time to share" commented Tortue Verte dodging another attack.

"You guys keep her busy till I find her vulnerability" Tecna ordered and flew upwards. She again pressed something in air and the same green screen appeared. She pressed few more buttons and waited.

Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around the hands of Acrylicer to stop her from producing more spheres.

"I think that will slow her down" Ladybug sighed in relief

"Sorry to burst your bubble LB, but you think wrong. Look" said Chat Noir and they all faced Acrylicer. She smiled and Chanted something. A blinding light was there due to which everyone closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes, Acrylicer was not there.

"Where did she go?" asked Nabu

"Guys" called Timmy and pointed upwards. Everyone's eyes followed Timmy direction to find Acrylicer flying!

Aisha quickly flew to Tecna. "Any progress?"

"Just a moment" Tecna replied and right after three seconds

"GOT IT!" Tecna exclaimed

Tecna came down and joined others.

She turned to see where Acrylicer was standing before, but surprised to see that she was not there.

"Where is Acrylicer?" asked Tecna

Ladybug pointed above them and Tecna's eyes followed Ladybug's pointed direction only to see Acrylicer above them, about to attack once again

"I didn't expect that" Tecna said

"Tecna, how to defe-" started Chat Noir but was cut by a beep from his miraculous. He saw and there was only two pads left.

"How much time?" asked Ladybug

"One minute" Chat replied

"We need to converge the magic of six magical beings" Tecna told them

Acrylicer attacked again and they all dodged.

"but we are only three here" said Aisha as she placed her shield in front of her to avoid Acrylicer's attack

"Aisha" called Tecna and they seemed to converse with their eyes only. They held their hands and cried together

"Morphix Prism" and a blue-purple prism surrounded Acrylicer.

"That will definitely slow her down" commented Aisha

Acrylicer again tried her trick to escape, but it didn't work

"So, we are only three here" Aisha repeated

Again Chat Noir's ring beeped.

"Look, you guys can transform and have different powers. So you are also counted as magical beings, when you are transformed. That makes six of us" Tecna explained

"Chat, you better go and recharge" Timmy said and Chat Noir nodded and ran from there.

* * *

 _Ruhi_


	13. Chapter 12

Hey there. I'M BACK. I'm glad that after a long time, I'm finally able to resume my fic. I am really sorry for the inconvenience I caused. So here I got the new chapter. Also I would try to be punctual now, updating once a week. if you don't have anything good to say, please don't. i won't mind. Suggestions and positive reinforcements are warmly welcomed. So read, Review and have fun.

* * *

 **~Quest for the last fairy~**

 **Chapter 12 : Good Time starts**

* * *

Chat nodded and ran from there, trying not to be spotted by any civilians. He hid behind a huge bush and let his transformation dissolve. Plagg zoomed out of his ring and before he could say a word, Adrien took out a piece of camembert and handed it to him.

"Fast!" Adrien ordered

"Why are you been so nervous and excited" Plagg remarked

"Plagg, it's not the time. Eat fast!" Adrien scowled and Plagg swallowed the whole piece.

"Plagg, Claws out" Adrien cried and transformed into Chat Noir again. He ran and joined others. Acrylicer was still trapped inside the walls of barrier summoned by Tecna and Aisha.

"Aisha and I will lift the barrier and the first thing she'll do is blast us. Timmy will stand before us and use his shield. Once deflected, he'll duck and we'll attack" Tecna informed others

"Ready everyone?" Aisha asked

"Ready" said everyone in unison. Everyone, except Timmy, joined hands. Aisha and Tecna concentrated and the barrier dissolved. As on cue, Acrylicer blasted a spell and Timmy stood with his barrier. He closed his eyes as the big ball of purple magic rushed towards him. He felt a jolt and went back a bit, but the blast got repelled. As instructed Timmy ducked.

"NOW!" Yelled Timmy and all the other people summoned their magic. Their magic combined and a multicolor ray came from them. It hit Acrylicer at once and she flew backward and fell down on her back. All of them pulled their hands back. Suddenly Ladybug, Tortue Verte and Chat Noir turned back to their civilian forms.

"What the-" Nino started

"Why did we change back?" Adrien asked

"The last spell took a lot out of you three. We kwamis cannot hold much longer, so had to return to our selves" Tikki filled in. Their kwamis fell in their hands, all tired and weak.

"Tikki!" Marinette called

"Plagg!" called Adrien

"Wayzz!" Nino called

"Don't worry Bloom can heal them. She's got healing magic" Aisha said

"What about Acrylicer?" Nino asked. They all looked at the direction they blasted her and rushed there. Acrylicer was lying down and suddenly a black ooze covered her and revealed her original self. The girl groaned and stirred a bit. Marinette kept Tikki in her purse and rushed to the girl's side to help her. He helped her sit up and once the girl was conscious, she looked around to see many people around her.

"Where am I? Who are you guys? What's going on?" she asked

"What is your name?" Marinette asked

"Amelia" The girl replied

"What do you remember last?" Adrien asked

"I got thrashed from an art gallery and was crying. And then waking up here and finding you guys. So what all happened?" Amelia said

"You got akumatised" Nino said

"What?" Amelia asked

"Yeah. And you joined hands with this wizards of black circle and almost destroyed Paris" Nino filled

"Oh I'm so terrible" Amelia said and was about to cry again, feeling guilty of what all had done

"Hey, it's not your fault. If someone has to be blamed, it is HawkMoth and those wizards. Besides everything is back to normal thanks to Ladybug" Marinette said

"Who are you guys?" Amelia asked

"We… well….um….happen to witness the last battle…..and" Adrien started trying to make a reasonable excuse

"and once Acrylicer was defeated, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Tortue Verte were running behind, so they asked us to help you " Tecna completed

"Thanks a lot, you guys" Amelia said

"It is our pleasure to help " Aisha said. Amelia thanked them once more and then left.

"Let's hope others are doing fine as well" said Marinette

* * *

"Try!" challenged Alya

Ogron jumped towards Alya and led his hand to snatch her necklace

"Oh no you don't" Alya said "Diamond protection" and a shiny white shield appeared in front of her which blocked Ogron's attack.

"Ready for one more?" Bloom asked

"You bet" Alya replied

"Winx, convergence" Bloom cried. Stella, Musa, Flora, Bloom and Alya joined their hands and let their magic combine. A multicolor ray emerged from them and hit all the wizards. They cried in pain. Once all finished, the wizards disappeared.

"You have not heard the last of me" Ogron threatened as he vanished with others.

"Guys!"

They all turned up to see their friends.

"Alya!"

And on the ground were Marinette, Nino and Adrien. Marinette sprang and hugged Alya, once she was on ground.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked

"Never felt better" Alya replied

"So how did it go?" Tecna asked

"We defeated the wizards. You?" Musa said

"defeated Acrylicer" Aisha said

"Hey Tec, that pendent with Alya, it is quite different. " Bloom said

"I understand what you wanna say. I'll analyze it once. Also we need you to heal the kwamis. They have grow very weak from our last spell" Tecna said

"We should get home. You four are coming with us. We have a few things to discuss" Bloom said to others and all of them nodded.

* * *

Once they reached their apartment, Kiko jumped into Bloom's hands and snuggled.

"I'm fine, Kiko" Bloom said and stroked her bunny. They all gathered in Tecna and Musa's room. There was a huge computer on one of the walls and musical instruments on the opposite wall.

"Place the Kwamis here" Bloom said and the three Parisian heroes followed. They placed Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz on a table. Bloom placed her both hands above the three of them. She glowed orange in color. And soon the kwamis also glowed in the same color. After sometime, Bloom removed her hands and all the kwamis opened their eyes. The three holders hugged their specific kwamis.

"I'm glad you are okay" Marinette said

"Me too" Nino said. But Adrien said nothing. Plagg flew in front of his face.

"Admit it kid, you were also worried about me"

"I'm happy to see you back. But that means I'm again gonna smell camembert" Adrien replied

"Camembert is the love of my life. Don't you dare say something about her" Plagg said

"When did you guys buy all of these?" Marinette asked looking around the room

"We didn't buy them. We just teleported them from our dorms at Alfea. They would get wasted if they are not used for a long time" said Musa

"Alya, can I see your pendant. I need to analyze it" Tecna said. Alya nodded and handed her the white circle. She did something on the computer and looked a bit tense. Suddenly there was a beep, and the video conference with headmistress Faragonda started.

"Hello, Winx" she greeted "And children"

"Hello Miss Faragonda" Bloom greeted

"So how's the mission going?"

"It is going smooth till now." Stella said

"Ms Faragonda, we found this white circle. It is quite powerful when connects with Alya. Such magic is long lost on Earth. I tried to analyze it, but couldn't find anything. You think you can help?" Tecna spoke

"I can't say for sure. But I'll definitely try" Miss Faragonda said. Tecna placed the white circle in front of the computer screen. Miss Faragonda used her magic and teleported it to her.

"Good luck and have a good day kids" Miss Faragonda said and the screen went black.

"So what do we do now?" Aisha asked

"What do you think of baking?" Marinette asked

"Yup. Marinette and I can teach you guys to make the best pastries, plus it would be fun" Alya said

"We are in" Flora said

"Ditto" Nino and Adrien said in unison. They all went back to Marinette's place. She unlocked the bakery kitchen.

* * *

"This one is big" Musa said

"Welcome to TS bakery kitchen" Marinette said.

"So what would you guys wanna make?" Alya asked

"What are the options?" Adrien asked

Both Alya and Marinette smirked. They bent down behind a table and then stood up. In their hands were about 10 book on recipes of different pastries, breads, cakes and more.

"these are the options" Alya said

All the eight people looked at the book in shock.

"How can we choose one thing from so many?" Stella asked

"That's why you should start with this" Marinette said and gave them a book from the top of the pile

"Recipes for beginners?" Nino asked

"You are all beginners. Right?" Alya asked

"Count me out" Bloom said

"What? You know baking?" Musa asked

"Of course I do. I used to bake a lot of things when I was still a teenage girl, living in Gardenia" Bloom said

"How come you know baking?" Tecna asked Alya

"I'm her BFF for a year now. And she taught me how to bake. We have done a lot of baking" Alya spoke in a proud tone.

"what would you guys wanna make?" Marinette asked

"Why don't we compete?" Tecna asked

"competition?" Adrien asked

Tecna nodded "We'll make pairs and bake something from this book. And Alya and Marinette can be our judges"

"Nino and I" Adrien declared

"I'm with Flora" said Aisha

"So Musa and me" Tecna said

"Bloom and I" Stella said

"Alya and I will be waiting outside. Once done, you can bring it out" Marinette said

"You are not going to help us?" Nino asked

"Nah. Besides whatever you'll need would be here only." Alya said

"And try not to make a mess of this kitchen" Marinette said and both the girls left the kitchen.

"So how are we gonna do when we all have just one book?" Nino asked

Tecna took the book from the table.

"Hey you can't have the book for yourself" Stella said

"I'm not" Tecna said and scanned all the pages of the book within seconds. She pressed a few buttons and 4 green screens came in front of each of the pairs.

"I copied the text using a spell. So now we all have our own books" Tecna said

"Let's get started" exclaimed Musa.

* * *

"So what would you wanna watch?" Marinette asked

"What do you think of Mulan" Alya asked. Marinette smiled. She pulled out the DVD of Mulan and inserted it inside her TV. The heard a door bell and they exchanged glances.

"Were you expecting someone?" Alya asked

"No" Marinette replied. They both went downstairs and unlocked the door

"Mr. Bob? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked

"Marinette, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" Bob asked

"Please" Marinette said and asked him to enter. They all settled in her living room.

"Should I get you something?" Marinette asked

"No. It would be fine" Bob replied. He looked at Kiko "I didn't knew that you had a pet rabbit"

"He's not mine. He belongs to our friends" Marinette replied "So what happened?"

"Few days back, I heard this group of girls singing at a music bar. I really liked their performance and wanted to give them a chance. I saw them with you later, so came here to inquire about them" Bob said

"Oh. Then sir you are at the right place. They are over here right now. If you would wait for few moments, I would go and call them" Marinette proposed

"Very well then. I would wait" Bob said. Marinette excused herself while Alya stayed above. She rushed to the bakery kitchen and opened the door. She stood dead on her tracks when she saw inside. Everyone inside the kitchen froze and looked at Marinette like she was some sort of alien There was flour everywhere except the bowls. Everyone was covered in flour and water. Nino had a piece of dough stuck his head. The table was like, everything was scattered. Each one of them was holding a piece of dough in their hands. Some of them were like they were about to throw them at each other. Seeing Marinette they all backed their hands and hid them behind their back.

"Did a storm came here?" Marinette asked

"How can a storm come inside a room?" Adrien asked and everyone stared at him.

"I thought I asked you guys to make pastries, not to food fight" Marinette spoke, her hands on her hips.

"We just had some-" Aisha started but Marinette cut her

"No time for explanations. Mr. Bob Marley, a big music producer has come to see the Winx. He is waiting for you guys upstairs" Marinette said "And you better change your clothes"

Stella snapped her fingers and everyone changed into their regular but clean and spotless clothes. They took their aprons out an rushed upstairs.

"As for you two. What happened here?" Marinette asked in an angry tone.

"Mari, I have never seen you this angry before" Nino said

"dude I have. And trust me this is not time for fooling around her. She can really burst out" Adrien spoke

"Adrien Agreste. Stop making stupid comments about me and start cleaning you two" Marinette ordered. Both the boys nodded helplessly. Marinette started cleaning the mess on the table and Nino cleaned the floor and Adrien placed the boxes lying around.

"Geez, you were right" Nino whispered to Adrien

"Wait till you see her burst out" Adrien whispered back

"When have… Oh I understand." Nino spoke

"What?" Adrien asked in whisper

"I just at times forget that I'm talking to Ladybug and Chat Noir" Nino said

"Don't forget, you are Tortue Verte too" Adrien said

"Yeah. But I'm not as experienced as you two. It has been like a year for you guys" Nino whispered back

"Dude, one year or five, I still can't get used to Marinette being Ladybug. Her Ladybug is more showing now a days. Just have a look at her. But I still love her" Adrien whispered

"What was that?" Marinette yelled-asked

"N-Nothing. Just discussing few things" Adrien spoke sheepishly

"You boys better hurry" Marinette yelled back and both the boys again nodded.

* * *

"Sorry sir. We made you wait" Bloom spoke as the Winx placed themselves in front of Bob.

"Oh it is fine" Bob said "So you are the -."

Bloom nodded "we are the Winx"

"Oh that's great. So tomorrow night I have organized a competition for different bands. Sine I heard you girls personally, I think you should take part in this. Besides the winning band will get a music contract." Bob said "So what do you say?"

"thank You for the offer sir. We'll definitely try" Bloom said

"Very well. Hope to see you girls tomorrow night at the bar you played last time" Bob said

The Winx nodded and he left. The Winx and Alya returned to the bakery kitchen to find most of the mess cleaned up.

"You should have waited for us" Flora said

"What happened here?" Alya asked

"That's what I would also like to know" Marinette added "But first everything gets cleaned up"

"Leave it to us" Musa said. She snapped her fingers and all the boxes lying here and there went back to her place.

Aisha snapped her fingers and all the scattered water vanished

Tecna snapped her fingers and all the flour on walls and floor disappeared.

Flora snapped her fingers and all the empty boxes, whose contents they used for the food fight, got filled with new contents.

"My princess training does not teach me to clean up" Stella complained

"Nor does it to mess up. You initiated all of this, and you will clean it up." Bloom scolded. Stella whined but snapped her fingers and Adrien and Nino clothes became dirt free. And everything got cleaned, which was left by others, and shined.

"now the final thing" Bloom said. She reached for an oven. She opened it and pulled out a tray of French bread. She placed it on the table to cool it so that they can eat.

"when did you make it?" Adrien asked

"When you guys were arguing about water in Musa and Tecna's mixture, I kept it in the oven to bake."

"Lets enjoy" Stella said and everyone took a piece out of it.

"Not as heavenly as Marinette's parents, but it is good. Very good" Alya commented

"Thank you" said Stella and Bloom in unison.

"does that mean, they won?" Adrien asked

"Since they were the only ones, they definitely do" Aly said munching another piece and they all started to laugh.

* * *

 _Aish_


	14. Chapter 13

Hey there. This was an unexpected update. But I hope you like it. Besides, I was thinking to put some Adrienette into the next chapter or Alya's growing power. Which one would prefer? please let me know. The clothes mentioned here are present on my facebook. Read and Review.

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 13 : Crash Course**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Bob invited you all for a competition and he personally wants you guys to play and compete. And since only Musa here is professional, you need me to do what?" Nino spoke

Bloom groaned. "For the second time, Nino. We want you to help us. You all"

"But how can I help you?" Nino asked

"Nino. They want you to talk to your friends at the Les Trois Baudets. You know Bruce and group" Alya spoke

"Oh. The you would definitely need a crash course. You got it dudettes" Nino winked at them

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get going" Stella said

"Weren't you guys supposed to go to school?" Tecna asked

All the four friends exchanged glances.

"I guess in all the excitement, drama and fight we totally forgot about that" Marinette sheepishly.

""Mari, but how can you? You memorized Ad-mmmphm" Nino started but Alya kept a hand on his mouth before he can say further.

"What were you saying?" Musa asked

Alya glared at Nino once. He looked a bit afraid and then faced others. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I was saying that she, being the class rep, memorized the whole schedule for class. Then how can she end up forgetting going to school" Nino spoke. Alya and Marinette sighed in relief.

"But we won't allow you all to miss school tomorrow" Bloom said. All the four kids nodded

"Can we go now?" Stella asked. They all got up and left for the Music bar.

* * *

"Hey guys" Greeted Nino to his friends – Bruce, Philip and Noah.

"We didn't expect to see you today?" Bruce said bumping his fists with Nino

"Yeah. This was totally unexpected" Nino spoke in a sheepish tone.

"what happened to you?" Noah asked

"Nothing. He's fine. I wonder, you guys must have heard about this competition of music bands" Alya spoke, pushing Nino and taking his place

"If you are talking about this competition tomorrow night, and the winning band would get a big contract, then yes we have heard of it" Bruce spoke

"In fact you are at the right place. This cool place is the venue" Philip said

"we know. Bob asked us to take part in this. And he told us the venue" Stella said

"Hold on. Do you mean Bob Marley?" Bruce asked

"yes" Marinette said "Why?"

"You know who he is? Right?" Noah asked

"Yeah. He's a big music producer" Bloom said

"And Jagged Stone's producer" Marinette added "Why?"

"Guys, you are referring to Bob Marley. It is every rock band's dream to meet him once and get produced by him. Bob Marley himself asked you girls to take part. It is awesome" Bruce spoke

"Oh. What is the big deal. He mostly got his fame just from Jagged" Marinette spoke

"Girl you are speaking like you personally know Jagged Stone" Noah said and both his friends started laughing. But the group in front of them did not crack even a simple smile

"What?" Bruce asked, controlling his laughter

"Dude, she actually knows Jagged Stone. Personally" Adrien said. The rock stars' eyes widened.

"She designed the recent Jagged Stone album cover" Adrien added

Philip snatched a Jagged Stone album DVD from his bag

"This one?" he asked

Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"Amazing" muttered Bruce

"Dudes, we are not here to talk about our achievements. These new musicians need a crash course for tomorrow's competition. Think you can help?" Nino spoke

The rock stars' exchanged glances.

"Three gentlemen ready at service for six pretty girls" Bruce said as all the three boys bowed.

The girls giggled.

"We'll wait at the counter" Alya said and The Winx nodded.

They reached the counter and waited for someone to take orders.

"Do you think that the wizards would have left this place?" Nino asked

"They came here, searching for Alya. I don't think they would leave so soon and without getting her powers" Adrien said

"I agree. They already took a lot of risks. They won't be leaving soon" Marinette said

"That means I'm still in danger" Alya concluded

"Hey, I don't think they'll be attacking any sooner. The last blast almost dried them out of their magic" Marinette said

"Sure hope so" Alya replied

"And what's with HawkMoth?" Nino asked

"We haven't got attacked by him any lately. Maybe he's planning something big" Marinette said

"Or maybe he just called it off" Adrien shrugged

"He's been after you guys for a year now. He won't quit after trying so hard and akumatising so many people" Alya said

"What shall I get for my favorite Parisian superheroes?" someone asked from behind the counter. They all whipped their heads towards the person speaking. They were all very nervous that their secret identities may reveal.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked

They all sighed in relief when they saw Sky standing there.

"We'll we needed some money. And for that we needed some job" Brandon said as he joined their conversation

"So you guys started working here?" Nino asked

Both the boys nodded.

"Only you two are here?" Alya asked "Where are the others?"

"they have gone to take orders" Sky said "You didn't answered my question. What will you guys have?"

"Lime" said Marinette

"Strawberry" said Alya

"Peach" Nino told

"Mix fruit" Adrien told Sky

"Your orders are on your way" Brandon said and both the specialists left

"We did not expect that" Alya said

"You said it" Nino spoke

"Alya, I'm sorry. Your date got ruined." Marinette said

"Hey, Mari. No sweat. Speaking of dates, when did Adrien take you last time on Date?" Nino asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Adrien never asked me" Marinette said

"Hey you can't blame whole and sole on me. You never mentioned you wanted to go on a date. How can I know?" Adrien defended

For a second no one spoke. All of a sudden the three of them started laughing. Adrien, as all ways, did not know why they were laughing. Marinette tried to stop her laugh and spoke

"Nino please talk some sense into Adrien. I would be grateful"

"For that we'll leave you two alone. We are going to the Winx. Good Luck" Alya said and both the best friends left.

"What did I say?" Adrien asked

"Dude, you need to know more about girls" Sky said "Sorry for eavesdropping. But I couldn't help myself"

"Guys have to take them on a date on their own. Girls don't have to tell the guys" Nino spoke

"That means you should have asked her for a date instead of Marinette telling you" Sky added

"Oh" Adrien said. He was surprised to see how he knew nothing about relationships or girls.

"Sky, have long have you dated Bloom?" Adrien asked

"about 4 years. Why?" Sky asked in reply

"I could use crash course myself" Adrien said

"If you need some dating advice, you should consult Brandon. He's the expert here" Sky said pointing towards Brandon who was serving drinks to some customers.

Adrien got up from his seat and started heading towards Brandon.

"Not now, young man. After our shift gets over" Sky said and Adrien nodded

* * *

"Hey Winx, so how's it going?" Alya asked

Musa stood next a mic with an electric guitar. Bloom also had a mic with her. Tecna had a keytar. Stella got another guitar. Flora also has an electric guitar. And finally, Aisha placed herself with the drums. Noah was teaching Stella to play guitar in a rockstar style. Philip was with Flora and Tecna. And Bruce was with Musa.

"Good til now" Bloom replied

"So you need to play it like this an-" Philip instructed Musa but she cut him and started playing the electric guitar. The way she played grabbed everyone's attention over there.

"How did you know to play it so well?" Philip asked

"She's a professional musician" Bloom said

"Besides I have seen better at Magix" Musa said and left the stage. "I'm going to get something to drink" She told others

"What is Magix? Is that a new store? Musa?" Philip asked Musa, but she ignored him and went off.

"Hey guys" Musa greeted Alya and Marinette

"So how's everything going on?" Alya asked

"Sweet" Musa replied

"anyway, what is Magix?" Marinette asked

"What you should be asking is where is Magix? It is the capital city of the magical dimension" Musa said

"How come you are not with the boys?" Musa asked, as the trio approached the counter and took seats.

"We got into an argument" Marinette said

"Precisely, Marinette and Adrien got into an argument" Alya added

"What happened?" Musa asked

"Can we discuss this when the Winx are here too?" Marinette asked

"Whenever you feel like. It is just we are all open ears" Musa assured

"We know" Both the bost friends said in unison

"Musa, one more time" yelled Aisha

"Coming" Musa yelled back. She got up and reached the stage to join others.

Alya turned to Marinette

"Since we have not spent much time together, can we talk now?" Alya asked

"What do you wanna know?" Marinette asked

"Everything" Alya said

So Marinette narrated her story from the beginning. How she met Tikki, how she first refused to become Ladybug, her adventures, her weird excuses all the time and everything. Once she ended, Alya sighed

"Even after listening to that I still can't figure out two things"

"And those are-"

"First, how were you able to keep it a secret from everyone for so long?"

"Let's just say I was lucky every time. Ladybugs are good luck, that's what you always told me"

"How come your parents never suspected you? Like your absence or your weird excuses"

"Like I said I was lucky every time. And since Adrien and I got together, I got excuses through him."

"You know what we could arrange a date for you and Adrien. A romantic one. Unlike Nino and mine" Alya cooed

"We?"

"Nino, I, Winx and the boys"

"Oh Alya. Thank you. But I would like if he would ask me on his own."

"But you should talk to the Winx at least. They can help"

"I guess I can do that"

Coincidently, the boys' shift and the Winx's rehearsal ended at the same time.

Adrien went to Alya and Marinette "You guys get to home. We'll join you later"

"Sure. Don't get late for dinner" Marinette said and Adrien nodded

Both the girls found it perfect opportunity to call Winx over.

* * *

They talked to Winx and they agreed to help. They all met at Marinette's place

"So what's so important?" Aisha asked

"Marinette has never gone to a date" Alya blurted

"What?" The winx asked

"But I thought you were in a relation with Adrien" Bloom said

"She is" Alya said "But he never asked her out"

"That's unexpected" Stella said

"You should ask him on a date" Tecna said

"Tec, normally boys ask girls on date, not the opposite" Stella told Tecna

"Marinette, would you really like to go on a date with him?" Bloom asked

Marinette shot her head up and looked at Bloom. This question made sense.

"I never thought about it" She replied politely

"Girl, you have been crushing on Adrien for a year and now you get a chance to be with the love of your life and you are saying that don't want to go on a date with him?" Alya asked

"Alya, it's not like that. I do love him. With all my heart. But it seems much better when we talk as friends, as partners. We have been dating, that's for sure. We have kissed once. But it is just he just seems to be so oblivious for everything" Marinette replied

"My baby girl has finally grown up" Alya exclaimed and hugged Marinette "But you do have a point girl"

* * *

"So you don't know what to say to Marinette?" Brandon confirmed

"I thought you were together" Sky added

"Dudes, We are" Adrien replied

"Then why have you not asked her out?" Nabu asked

"Guys, one thing you should keep in mind when you are dealing with Adrien." Nino said "He's the most oblivious boy you'll ever meet"

"What?" Adrien asked "I'm not oblivious"

"How did you come to know that Marinette liked you?" Nino asked

"She told me when we got our identities revealed" Adrien answered

"Marinette told you?" Sky asked

Adrien nodded

"See, what did I tell you" Nino bragged

"What?" Adrien asked

"Dude, Marinette has been madly crushing on you for the whole year. And you came to know about it only when she told you" Nino said

"What do you think Brandon?" Nino asked

"Ummm" Brandon thought rubbing his chain "I think I can fix it"

"And how are you going to do that?" Adrien asked

"Just listen." Brandon ordered

"First you need to be yourself" Brandon said

Adrien nodded

"Then keep reminding her that she is special for you. She holds an important position in your life"

Adrien again nodded. Nino snatched a notepad from the nearby table and a pen and started writing

"What are you writing?" Timmy asked Nino

"Brandon gives good advices. It would be a shame if I never used this crash course on dating" Nino said and resumed joting down the points.

"Third, give her the first priority, when you are with her"

"Nino, are writing these points?" Adrien asked

"Yeah dude, why?" Nino asked

"there are so many. I would need these. I can't remember all of these" Adrien said

"Focus!" ordered Brandon. Adrien nodded and started paying attention again

"Brandon don't be so hard on that kid" Riven teased

"Riven I don't about you, But it was the same Age I started dating Stella" Brandon said

"And I started dating Bloom" Sky added. Brandon turned to Adrien and continued speaking

"And last but not the least, try to do whatever you used to do to impress her. She may not say, but she likes those" Brandon said

Adrien nodded for the last time

"and now we are planning for a date for you guys tonight" Nino said

"What?" Adrien gasped

"Like the way you did to us. We owe you one" Nino said

"Grand Paris Hotel. At 8" Sky said

"Now you should get going" Helia said

"Thanks guys"

"Hey, no sweat. All the best" Sky said and both the boys left for Marinette

* * *

"You have arranged a date for me?" asked Marinette

"Yes. With Adrien. Tonight at 8" Bloom said

"Girl you did for me and Nino to. This is the least I can do for you" Alya said

Marinette hugged Alya. "I have got the best friend in the world"

"Now some tips" Stella started

"Try to be yourself. Your real self" Flora said

"Always tell him what you feel. Don't hide anything from him" Musa added

"When with him, he is your priority" Bloom said

"And finally try to be romantic when he is. Don't resist" Stella concluded

Marinette nodded.

"But what if an akuma happens?" Marinette asked

"Girl you think a lot. We'll handle it" Alya assured

"And we can save the akuma-affected-thingy for you to cleanse" Musa added

"You guys are the best friends I can ever ask for" Marinette exclaimed

"Not now darling. We have to get you ready" Stella said

"But Stella, I still have 2 hours left" Marinette protested but in vain. Stella dragged her into her bedroom, upstairs.

"Poor Marinette" giggled Bloom

* * *

"So what would you like to wear?" Stella asked

"Please make it something casual. Nothing grand or glittery" Marinette protested.

"Fine. " groaned Stella. She started pacing around the room, thinking of something.

"Stella, this will help" Tikki said handing her a scrap file

"Thanks Tikki" Stella said. She opened it and was completely impressed. These were some of Marinette's designs. They were simple yet elegent. She started flipping the pages looking for a perfect design

"Tiki can I have a pencil?" Stella asked

Tikki nodded and gave her a pencil from Marinette's desk

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked

"Just wait and watch" Stella said. She scribbled something and when done, smiled

"You're gonna love this" Stella said. She snapped her fingers and golden sparkles consumed Marinette.

When the light died, Stella brought Marinette a life size mirror to look. Marinette couldn't recognize that it was herself she was looking at.

She was now wearing a red three-forth sleeve crop top with a black knee-length pencil skirt. Her dark blue hair was loose which reached her lower back. She had her regular fringes and a side partition. She was accessorized with a gold necklace and few golden bracelets on one hand. This all was accompanied with a black heeled ankle boots with peeptoes. Her lips colour was red.

She turned to spot Stella and thank her and spotted her near the trap door, crouched

"Guys come up and see" she yelled. Marinette heard footsteps coming up. She was nervous.

"Girl you are sick hot" Alya commented

"Thankyou" Marinette said

"Nice job Stella" Blom cheered

"Actually it was Marinette's design. I only modified it a little" Stella told others.

Alya phone beeped. She checked and then recieved.

"Hey Nino" She spoke on phone

"Marinette is ready here"

"Ok"

And she hung off

"What happened?" Aisha asked

"Adrien agreed for the date. He's on his way to Nino's. He'll leave for the date in an hour"

"See, a complete hour is left. What will I do for so long?" Marinette groaned

"Wait" Musa said

"You've got to be kidding me" Marinette said

"Or you can smake some more disgns" suggested Stella "I'm dying to see more of your creativity"

"We'll leave you two upstairs. Rest of us are going to Lake Rock for some practice for Alya" Bloom said

"See ya" Stella said

"And good luck" Marinette said and Alya nodded Alya and the winx left.

"So where would you like to start?" Marinette asked Stella

"Wherever you want, darling" Stella replied

* * *

 ** _I'll pause here until you guys tell me that would you prefer Adreinette or Alya's growing power in the upcoming chapter_**

* * *

 _Aish_


	15. Chapter 14

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish all my readers a very happy and prosperous new year. May all your wishes come true. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

 **~Quest for last fairy~**

 **Chapter 14: Advances**

* * *

A portal opened in front of Lake Rockaluche and six girls stepped out of it.

"Welcome to lake Rockaluche" Bloom said to Alya

Alya was mesmerized to see such a scenic beauty in front of her

"This is beautiful" Alya awed

"Bloooomm….." called a chilly female voice

"Am I only the one, or you also hear someone calling Bloom?" Alya asked, a little creeped out

"Hey, don't worry about it" Musa assured

A light orange light shone above the lake and transformed into a spirit of a young lady. Bloom smiled and reached for the egde of the lake. She trandformed and flew near the spirit

"Who is that?" Alay asked

"She's Bloom's sister" Flora sweetly replied

"What? Sister?" Alay asked and then turned to see Bloom talking and smiling to her spirit sister.

Bloom finally laughed and hugged her sister. The spirit then turned towards the winx and smiled (That's what Alya resembled from the looks ; It's difficult to see the facial expression of a see-through spirit, isn't it)

"Hiya, Winx" she said

"Hey Daphne" Musa replied

"How's everything going?" Daphne asked

"Sweet" Aisha replied

"Alya, this is Daphne. My elder sister. And Daphne this is Alya, last fairy on Earth and Fairy of gems" Bloom introduced

"H-Hi.." Alya stammered

"Hello. Nice meeting you" Daphne replied

Suddenly she started getting more translucent

"My powers are getting weak. I must get back to the bottom to rest" Daphne said

"Sure. See ya" Tecna said

"Bye" said the rest of the girls. Bloom hugged her and Daphne disappeared

"It was nice to see her after so long" Bloom sighed

"So what are we here for?" Alya asked

Everyone smirked

"Hey, why are you all looking at me like this?" Alya asked.

"Just wait and watch, girl" Musa said

"Aisha, do your magic" Bloom said

"With pleasure" Aisha said and moved her hands rhythemicaly.

There was some disturbance in the water and after sometime, an obstacle course developed from water.

"That. Was. Awesome. " Alya exclaimed

"Okay. So go and finish it" Bloom said casually

Alya jaw slacked at the obstacle in front of her. It had hoops, moving bars, a rotating fan sorta thing, some bouncing balls and finally a door kinda thingy which snapped the surface of water at every few seconds

"Oh I forgot" Bloom said. She moved her hands and the edges of the fan-thingy got fire burning on it

"Was it important to make this so difficult?" Alya asked

"If you want to have a chance against those four weirdos, better be prepared" Musa said

"And I'm just asking, what will happen if there's and akuma attack at Paris. I mean Marinette and Adrien cannot be disturbed from their date, can they be?" Alya asked

"I set some sensors all around Paris. Whenever there will be an akuma attack, we'll get to know" Tecna informed

"When did you do that?" Alya asked

"You can discuss this after for a long time and we won't disturb. For now you should start your training" Aisha replied

"O…K" Alya replied

She transformed and flew near the starting line

"Just one more thing" Alya yelled "Will that fire burn?" Alya asked

"No. It will just sting a little, if it touches you that's all" Bloom replied

"Just a little sting, Alya. You can do it" Alya muttered to herself

"3…2….1..go" Musa said and Alya dashed

First was three hoops moving in a circular path. Alya stopped and observed the motion

Finding the perfect opportunity, she passed through one of the hoops. After that was five columns of bars with four in each rows, which moved in sideward direction. Figuring it, Alya passed it too and reached for the fan with fire.

"Just a little sting" Alya muttered

"Can I use my powers?" Alya yelled and asked

"No. You can't" Musa replied

Alya sighed

Finding the correct moment and chance she passed through it, unharmed. But the fire touched her leg a bit, and it actually stung

Alya ignored it and passed the balls perfectly too

"She is good" Tecna said

"She is" Flora added

Finally she reached for the door which snapped the water surface at every few seconds

She waited and counted the time it takes. The moment the door flew up, Alya flew right under it. But she miscalculated. The door slammed down at her thigh part and pushed Alya with it under the water. The moment it touched Alya, the rest of the test disappeared and Alya threw her head up from under the water. She gasped for breath and the looked at the Winx

She tried to fly, but her wings were wet. Alya sighed and detransformed. She swam to the surface and once she reached she started panting heavily.

"You sh..should hav..have told me that I cou…could drown too" Alya said, water dripping from her. Her clothes, hair and everything wet.

"It was a obstacle course made above water. What else did you expect?" Aisha asked

Alya started trembling and sneezed.

"Here. Let me help you" Bloom said and held both of Alya hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated and started glowing light orange. Slowly the glow also covered Alya. She found herself warm again, her clothes and everything drying up. Once she was done, she smiled

"Thanks" She said

Bloom and other smiled at her

"So what do you think?" Alya asked

"Your timing could be more accurate, and you should improve your flying speed. You body postures were good and your dependence on magic magic is less" Tecna informed looking at her handheld

"So is that good or bad?" Alya asked

"That's good. Because even if you'll won't have your powers, you can still manage yourself" Flora replied

"I think that's enough. For today" Alya told them

"Lets get you back" Musa said and the winx opened the portal again

* * *

"Done!" exclaimed marinette as she finished her sketch and showed it to Stella.

She took her sketching pad and looked at the dress she designed. It was a high-low gown in deep green colour with sweetheart neckline. On it, peacock blue coloued net was there with was halter necked. The inside of the gown was in black color.

"Awesome" Stella replied

"Thanks" Marinette replied and smiled

"Marinette, it's time" Tikki reminded the two

"Oh well. I should be going now" Marinette got up from her desk and started heading for the door.

"Hold on" Stella said and Marinette stopped and turned to look at Stells

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked

"Winx Believix" Stella said and transformed into her fairy form

"Zoomix" she said and her wings changed

"Now what is that for?" Marinette asked

"Why waste your time and energy when you can reach your destination in mere seconds" Stella smiled

"Oh god" Marinette groaned. Tikki flew and went inside Marinette's red-golden purse she was carrying. Both the girls held their hands and vanished

The girls appeared in front of The Grand Paris and Stella detransformed

"You look beautiful" Stella exclaimed "Just remember what we told you and enjoy" She turned to leave

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked

"You don't want me to stay here with you for your date, do you?" Stella laughed and Marinette shook her head

"Going to see Brandon. Need anything, I'm just a call away" Stella said and walked away

Marinette went inside the Hotel and to her surprise, others had reserved the same table she and Adrien had reserved for their best friends

Marinette's phone beeped. She checked it and smiled to see a text message from Alya.

'Good Luck LB' The message read with her pic in which she winked at her

Marinette sighed hoping that this evening would go good without any disturbance. Adrien had not arrived til now. She looked outside the window and sighed at the beautiful scene in front of her.

"Hello Maritrash" she heard some on say from her behind. To her surprise, she knew who she was without turning. The footsteps came close to her and then front of her. Marinette thought of something, and opened the menu and kept it in front of her face, hiding it completely.

"I see that you are on a date here. With who?" Chloe asked

"Why do you care, Chloe?" Marinette asked

"I am just pitying on the boy who will be here with you tonight. He would definitely get a shock when he'll see you. You have done one good thing that you hid your horrible face, otherwise I would have collapsed laughing" Chloe laughed a little

Marinette put the menu down and looked at Chloe clearly

"What were you saying?" Marinette smirked

Chloe was actually spell-bound to see Marinette in this avatar.

"You are not Marinette." Chloe gasped

"Of course I am. Don't you recognize me?" Marinette smiled

"Whatever. Besides whatever you do, Adrien will never fall for you" Chloe smirked

"I think you should get your hearing checked Chloe. You heard him all clear when he said that we are dating in school" Marinette said

"You must have blackmailed him or something. Adrien would never do that. He loves me only. Not you" Chloe said, a bit irritated

"Who said that?" Asked a voice. The two girls turned too Adrien.

He was wearing a lime-green t-shirt, Black shirt on it, with black jeans and black shoes. His hair was messy like Chat.

He quietly approached the table Marinette was sitting and sat opposite to her

"Hi Chloe" Adrien greeted

"Adrien? That means you are here for date with Marinette" Chloe gasped

"Of course it's me. I publicaly declared that we are a thing, didn't I?" Adrien smirked

"But she black mailed you and forced you to say this" Chloe argued

"Chloe would you mind, if we enjoy our evening?" Arrien asked

Chloe let a tear escape her left eye and ran away crying

"I'm feeling sorry for her" Marinette exclaimed

"I know. But she'll get over it" Adrien said, both of them looking at the direction their classmate ran. They turned towards each other and couldn't say a word. They both blushed and went red exactly like that of Marinette top.

"You look-" They both started but stopped

"You first" Adrien said

Marinette sighed

"You look handsome, mon minou" Marinette said

"You yourself look ravishing, My lady" Adrien replied.

They started their own conversation on any random topic

Finding the perfect oppurtunity, Plagg zoomed under Adrien's shirt and into Marinette's purse to meet Tikki

"I'll lose my apetite" Plagg exclaimed at the 'cheesy' talks of their holders

"Shut up. It's adorable" Tikki said

* * *

Chloe lied on her crying.

What she didn't notice was a purple-black butterfly entering her room and merging with her red-pink scarf she was wearing. Chloe snapped her head up and a purple glow outlined her face.

"Hello, Heartbreaker. I see your heart was broken by the boy you love. You can avenge for your pain but in return I just need two things" Hawkmoth said

"Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous. You got it HawkMoth" Chloe replied and a purple ooze covered her.

* * *

A portal opened in Winxs' apartment and Winx and Alya came out.

"Home Sweet Home" Musa exclaimed

"What are you doing?" Tecna asked Alya as she ding something in her phone

"Just cheering up Marinette" Alya smiled

"Now you mentioned it, where's Stella?" Bloom asked

"I'l call her" Flora said and dialed Stella

"So can we go for practice tomorrow?" Alya asked

"Woah! Cool down, girl. Don't be this much excited" Musa said

"Day after tomorrow" Tecna declared

"She's with the boys" Flora came in and told others

"Come on lets go and join her" Aisha said and everyone got up to leave

"Ask Nino if he could join us too" Bloom told Alya

"You got it" Alya smiled and dialed for Nino

* * *

"Good Luck Heartbreaker" HawkMoth told Heartbreaker

"Wizards of the Black Circle. Where are you? I need to speak" HawkMoth yelled at his place

Suddenly four wizards appeared out of near. Each one of them seemed to be weak and pale

"What happened?" HawkMoth smirked "A group of flying girls made you weak"

"Have you called us to tell what we already know?" snapped Anagan

"Oh no, dear friend. I called you to know is our truce still going? You promised that you'll get me the miraculouses" Hawkmoth told them

"The last fight drained us of all our powers. We need sometime to replenish what we lost." Gantalos said

"Anyways, your akumas are nothing but a waste of energy and time. Say HawkMoth, you are after these jewels for past one year and what have you got" Ogron smirked

"Nothing" Duman laughed

"Do you have a plan?" HawkMoth asked

"we need to break their friendship" Ogron answered

"Then consider your work done, Ogron" HawkMoth smirked

* * *

After dinner, Adrien and Marinette started walking towards her house

"Look I'm sorry for that thing earlier at the bar" Adrien sheepishly said

"It's okay. We are starting a new relation and I think it was…..fine" Marinette replied

"Thanks My Lady" Adrien smiled

"Besides I'm happy that I have got someone in my life, who is living like me" Marinette smiled

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked

"I mean, just look at it. Both the Parisian superheroes, leading a double-life, having problems in personal life. There is so much in common" Marinette said

"Trust me when I say that you are the most beautiful thing that happened to me" Adrien smiled and blushed, simultaneously

Marinette blushed to. She spotted an ice-cream cart. She pulled Adrien with her and headed for the ice-cream vendor

"What do you want?" Marinette asked

Adrien thought for a moment

"Black-current" Adrien said to the ice-cream man "one-scoop"

"Make that two scoops. And two scoops of chocolate" Marinette added

Adrien whipped his head towards Marinette. She paid the man and grabbed the ice creams. She handed one to Adrien and kept one for herself.

"My dietician would kill me" Adrien exclaimed as they continued walking down

"I still don't understand, with little food and water how are you able to do your Chat Noir duties and live a simple life?" Marinette asked

"That's a secret" Adrien winked

"Fine" Marinette answered

* * *

"Hey boys" Aisha greeted as she and others entered the bar

"Look who's here" Stella said

"I guess you had a great time" Sky added as he stood opposite to winx

"Training at Lake Rockaluche. Yup we had" Alya said, sarcastically and others started laughing

"Well, what did I miss?" Stella asked

When Musa narrated her the complete incident

Stella smiled and giggled

"Where are others?" Tecna asked

"Must be somewhere here only" Riven replied joining them

"So what will you guys have?" Sky asked

"Regulars" Bloom replied

"and you two?" Sky added asking Alya and Nino

"Same" Nino replied

Sky left but Riven took his place.

"Hey guys"

They all turned to see Bruce, Philip and Noah.

"Hello" The girls replied

"Hey Musa, come join us. We are next" Noah said

"I would love to" Musa smiled and got up and left with them

Riven growled. He turned when someone kept a hand on his shoulder.. It was Nabu

"Hey Nabu" Aisha greeted and hugged him

"I missed you so much" Aisha said

"Me too" Nabu replied

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Flora and a head kept on Flora shoulder

"Hi Helia" Flora sweetly said

"Hello, my sweet flower" Helia replied

"I'm going to find Timmy" Tecna said and left

"I hope Marinette and Adrien are having a great time" Nino said

"Of course they are" Stella said

"Guys we have a problem" Tecna said as she came back with Timmy by her side

"Wizards?" Nino asked

"No. HawkMoth" Tecna replied

* * *

 _Aish_


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay guys. My exams had ended just three-days back and since then I've been updating all my stories and here's a new hapter. It might be short, but to tell you the truth, I'm now kind of facing a dead end in one of my stories. I went on spending more time , here's the new chapter. Read, Review and Enjoy... (^_^)**

* * *

 **~Quest for the Last Fairy~**

 **Chapter 15 : Broken hearts**

* * *

"So what do you think of today?" Adrien asked

"One of the best days in my life" Marinette sighed "I'm sorry for behaving a little distant for some time. All the things that went with Alya, were driving me crazy."

"Looks like we are even" Adrien said "But promise me that you won't ignore me again"

"I promise" Marinette replied. Both the teens bent forward to seal their promise with a kiss. A deep and passionate one.

* * *

"What did that bug do now?" Stella asked Tecna

"He unleashed anther akuma. This time it's a girl named Chloe" Tecna replied

"Chloe?" Alya asked, surprised

"You know her?" Bloom asked Alya

"We can discuss the details on the way. For now let's go" Aisha said

"We are coming with you" Riven said

"You should stay here. We can handle HawkMoth. We need you for Wizards" Musa said, placed a peck on Riven's lips and ran with her friends, leaving the specialists behind

* * *

"So who is this Chloe girl?" Stella asked

"She's in our class. Mean, high headed, dominating, all these kinds of words describe her well" Alya said, flying alongside the Winx.

"She already got akumatised once. She was jealous of Ladybug" Tortue Verte added, jumping on nearby roofs

"Man. It's hard to see a villain at night" Musa exclaimed

"No need" Tecna said "There" and pointed near the Eiffel Tower. A girl stood there in black dress and a purple-pink scarf around her neck. On her face a broken heart was made

The Winx and others landed in front of akuma

"Welcome Tortue Verte. Welcome fairies. I'm Heartbreaker. It would be nice if you leave and let Ladybug and Chat Noir come in. Now shoo. I want those two" Heartbreaker said with attitude

"Sorry to burst your heart, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are busy somewhere else." Alya said

"And you first have to go through us" Aisha added

"As your wish" Heartbreaker smirked. She closed her hands and then released a big amount of energy in all direction. The Winx and Alya conjured their shields to protect themselves and Tortue Verte kept his shield in front. They all went back a bit by the force of the attack. Once it finished, they removed their shields.

"What did just happen?" Flora asked

"I don't know" Alya replied

"Hey what did you do?" Tortue Verte yelled at Heart breaker

"Why should I tell you?" Heartbreaker asked

"Tecna ?" Bloom called

"She created a shockwave of hatred. All the people who came or will come in contact with this would end up hating those they love and love those they hate" Tecna answered, worried about Timmy

"Oh no. Adrien and Marinette" Stella exclaimed.

"Look" Flora said and everyone looked to find Heart breaker running from there and heading for Marinette's bakery.

" She's not going to do even an inch of harm to my best friend" Alya said and before anyone could say anything she flew after Heartbreaker

Stella's phone rang. She checked it. It was Brandon calling

"Guys" Stella called and answered the call placing it on loudspeaker

"Stella, I'm breaking up with you. Don't call me ever again in life" Brandon blurted and before Stella could say anything,he added "And so are the other boys with other girls. Don't call us again" and he hung up

Stella pulled her phone back and looked at others, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Stella you need to focus. It all because of Heartbreaker. Stella. Focus. Snap out of it!" Aisha cheered, keeping a hand on her shoulder. Aisha was herself trying to fight back the tears.

Stella wiped her tears

"She's gonna pay" Stella said and flew in the direction where Alya flew- Marinette's bakery

* * *

Alya flew to find Marinette and Adrien in a hug, both of them stiff. She landed and shook them

"Guys. Mari. Adrien" She said. The two pulled away and shook their head, as if coming out of a trance. They looked at each other

"I hate you !" They both said at the same time

"How dare you touch me?!" Marinette yelled at Adrien

"You were the one who was hugging me" Adrien yelled back

"You are disgusting" Marinette said

"You are pathetic" Adrien replied

"GUYS!" Alya yelled

"And what are you doing here?" Marinette asked Alya

"Mari, I'm you BFF" Alya said

"No. You are not. You are my WFF. Worst Friend Forever" Marinette blurted. Alya held her shoulders and shook her

"Mari, snap out of it. You are my best friend and Adrien's girlfriend" Alya yelled

"Stay away" Marinette said and backed Alya's hands. "Make a mental note. Neither I'm your best friend nor this disgusting man's girlfriend" Marinette said

"What did you just call me?" Adrien demanded

"Dis-gus-ting!" Marinette replied

"Adrien"

They all turn to find Heartbreaker.

"What do you want?" Alya demanded

"I'm not interested in you" Heartbreaker said and turned to face Adrien

"Adrihoney. Come to your love" She cooed

"Coming my love" Adrien replied and ran to her and hugged her

"Gross" Alya exclaimed

"Can someone please tell me why Adrien is hugging her?" Tecna asked as she and other Winx landed.

"Her plan worked" Alya told them

"Marinette you okay?" Flora asked

"Why do you care?" Marinette snapped

"Tikki" Bloom called and she zoomed out of her purse "Well what can we do?"

"The only way is to de-akumatise." Tikki replied

"That's it. I'm fed up!" Stella exclaimed "Flo"

"Double eclipse" Stella attacked the duo, tight in embrace, which separated them and they fell on the backs. Flora summoned some vines and wrapped around Adrien, capturing him

"Hey. What's the big idea?" Adrien demanded

"Dude you need to take a chill pill" Tortue Verte told him

"Who asked you, you sick turtle" Adrien snapped at Tortue

"Her scarf" Tecna told others.

Alya stepped forward, But Stella stopped

"She is all mine" Stella said

"Yeah ? Come on then" Heartbreaker challenged

"Universal Light"

A blinding light came out and everyone had to cover their eyes. The light died out.

What they all witnessed was nothing. Heartbreaker had left, leaving no trace behind. Just a small swirl of smoke

"Where did she go?" Stella demanded

"She vanished" Alya said

"Now what?" Tortue Verte asked

"Marinette you need to listen to us. We are your friends" Bloom told Marinette

"As if I care. Make a note everyone, I have only one relation with each one of you. And that is of hatred." Marinette yelled at them. She turned and pushed Flora and Tecna out of her way.

"Out of my way" she yelled at them and went inside the bakery and locked it.

"Here goes the superheroine" Musa sighed

"Hey you. Put me down!" Adrien yelled

"Musa, can you take care of him?" Bloom asked

"Consider it done" Musa smiled and started playing a lullaby, which would only affect Adrien.

"Hey what are you doing? Put. Me Dow-" Adrien yawned and then dozed to sleep.

"Now we need to calm Marinette" Alya said

"How?" Nino asked, changing back

Everyone just kept quiet, while Musa's eyes were closed and her hand moved rhythmically.

"Come on" Bloom said, after few seconds

"But how do we get inside? We don't exactly have the key" Nino said. They all heard a small click and the door opened

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Nino asked

"We didn't do a thing" Tecna replied.

Tikki revealed herself from behind the door

"Come on" Tikki said

"I'll bring the boy" Nino said and went back where Adrien was still sleeping in Flora's vines. Flora undid them and Nino carried Adrien inside the house. He took him up and left him sleeping on the chaise lounge in Marinette's room. The girls helped Marinette sleep on her bed

"Are you sure that we can leave them like this?" Alya asked

"Don't worry. With a spell I placed on them, they won't wake up until I say so" Musa replied

The three kwamis were sitting around a plate on the table munching on their favourites.

"So how do we do it? I mean it is hardly possible that those two would cooperate" Nino asked

"That's what we have to figure out." Aisha replied

"Tec, can't you track her with you gizmos?" Alya asked

"I tried, but couldn't find her. It looks likes someone is helping HawkMoth and hide this akuma, because as long as she's out there, we cannot make everything go back to normal." Tecna replied

"Three guesses who" Stella deadpanned

"With Ladybug and Chat Noir on the opposite sides, they are weak against HawkMoth" Tecna said

"And next time when we face them, none of us is going to act reckless. Am I clear?" Bloom asked, sharply glaring at Stella, whose head was hung down

"So now how are going to bait her out?" Alya asked

"She's made of pure hatred. That's what akumatised her. So thanks to her everyone hates each other. So if we somehow showed her that there are still people left who love each other, she'll come out to poison that love with Hatred" Tecna planned

"Sounds great. But how are we gonna do that?" Alya asked. She and Nino grew nervous when they found all the six fairies looking at them along with the three kwamis.

"Why am I feeling like we are the bait?" Nino nervously asked

"Because you are" Plagg said

"You think it is a good idea?" Alya asked

"Positive" Tecna said

"Okay. There's a small restaurant back there near ours house. We go there. I would give us a perfect spot to hide as well" Aisha said

"Ready Wayzz?" Nino asked

"Yes Ma-Nino" Wayzz replied

"Good" Alya said

"And don't get too into it. We are baiting her out, not enjoying a real date" Stella pointed, the normal fun in her voice missing.

"We should all teleport to ours. We can't explain the damage we'll end up doing at the bakery" Musa said

Others nodded and with their magic teleported inside the Musa-Tecna's room. They made Marinette and Adrien lie on separate beds and then went back to work.

"Okay. I analyzed the hatred-surge Heartbreaker sent." Tecna informed. Others looked at her with hope and anticipation which made the Fairy of Technology gulp.

"It not only turned the love between people into hatred, it also made people mean, rude and…" Tecna looked up from her handheld "You get what I mean, don't you?"

"Yes." Flora answered

"Guys, if Nino and I are the baits, how much protection would we get if she again sent out hate-blast?" Alya asked

"It's not like we can afford us two turning our backs too" Nino added

The Winx shared glances.

"Any ordinary protection spell can be broken easily" Tecna said

"We could use our convergence" Musa suggested. All the eyes looked at her "I mean, using our convergence, we could create a barrier or something like that to avoid the effects of the akuma's attack"

"Brilliant idea" Bloom beamed, as she patted the fairy of music on shoulder

"Way to go girl" Stella giggled

Within moments, the six girls transformed into fairies and stood in front of them

"Winx Convergence" They all said in unison and a multicolored ray hit the two at once. Nino and Alya felt the power from the winx. After a moment, they stopped.

"This should work" Aisha beamed

Stella waved her hands in front of the two young teens and there clothes changed to the same one they wore for their date.

"Mission destroy Hate and bring Love, commence" Alya announced

"Here" Tena handed the two what looked like Bluetooth ear-pieces. "These a communicators. This will hep us listen to your conversation and it will provide us you exact coordinates of your location. So if some danger comes that you are unable to handle, just say so and we'll teleport there that instant"

"And don't take it too seriously. We are here on a mission. Not on a real date" Stella scolded

"Stella, I know it hurt. And trust us, we want to make everything normal again. After all it was because of me it happened. If you hadn't been here looking for me, or if I had already agreed on coming with you, Chloe wouldn't have been akumatized" Alya said

"Alya, it is not your fault. Not in any of this. And we need to make everything back to normal. And we need your help. Let's just say, I'm a bit shaken up by Brandon's words." Stella calmly said.

The two teens nodded and left for their fake-date to get Heartbreaker.

* * *

 _Aish_


	17. Author's Note

**Note**

* * *

Hello there. This is not a chapter, I'm afraid. I felt like announcing a few things about the current HIATUS status on all my stories and few more things.

1\. Thank you each and every person who read my stories, favorited them, followed them and reviewed. Some of them were suggestions and remarks which I'll make sure to keep in mind while writing the chapters in future.

2\. This is for RandomPerson(Guest) who reviewed my story. A very very happy returns of the day. May you get all the happiness in your life. Cheers.

3\. This is about the HIATUS.

So I'm in my final years of the school and the thing is taking a load on me. And I mean it. I barely have time to read fanfics let alone write any. I have school, evening classes and weekend classes. Not a day free in the whole week. So I hope you all can understand my issue. And my constant degrading in academic grades has been the reason for which I'm grounded and not allowed to use any tech except my phone with no internet connection or wifi. This, I'm writing by sneaking off my parents' back, which I'm not feeling good about. So as long as my grades don't jump back to their usual above average league and my parents don't give me a thumbs up, the stories would e on hiatus.

I'm really sorry to disappoint everyone, but I have to

* * *

 _Aish_


	18. Chapter 16

It's good to be back after so long. i'm very excited to inform that my exams are finally over with and now I have a little freedom. so I'll try to finish my backlogs as soon as possible. I'm still working on other stories of mine but i will sure update them.

* * *

 **~Quest for the last fairy~**

 **Chapter 16 : Possessions**

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Nino asked, shaking his leg in nervousness "I mean what if she got us? Or what if she started hating us? What if I said something mean to you? or I hurt you? physically or men-"

"Nino! STOP!" Alya and Winx both hissed

Instinctively, Nino removed the earpiece when he heard them yell and grimaced. Once it all silent, he put it back and looked at the glaring Alya

"sorry" he muttered

"this is gonna work" Alya squeezed his hand "Adrian and Mari have always been there to help us. Now it is our time to help them"

Nino nodded with a smile

"What do you want?"

They both turned their head and found a waitress looking at them irritated

"Speak up fast. I have other important things to do too"

"Right" Alya said, opening the menu and placed her order.

"Make that two" Nino said

"You saved some real time" she sneered at them "It will be here in 30 minutes" and she abruptly left

"That was weird" Alya muttered

 _"You guys see anything?"_ Bloom asked, impatient

"We're good" Alya said, looking around

 _"I'm also not able to find anything. Neither of the threats"_ Tecna answered

 _"come one, guys. Do something romantic. Attract their attention"_ Stella whined

"What?" Alya asked, blushing. Nino was blushing too

 _"I mean what I say. Hold your hands, kiss each other, start making out"_ Stella pointed

 _"Stella, you're embarrassing them!"_ Musa scolded

 _"They are teenagers and dating. What is in their to be embarrassed about?"_ Stella asked

 _"It is their first date. And a sting operation is not an ideal time to start making out"_ Flora politely argued

 _"But they have to attract that mean queen."_ Stella whined _"I want to get back to my Brandon"_

"G-Guys?" Nino asked hearing them all argue "Think we do not need to do anything. She's here"

Nino motioned Alya to look behind her with his facial expressions. Putting a hand near her ear and rubbing that spot nervously, she tried looking behind her, where she spotted Chloe, taking seat on another empty table and she smiled at Alya when their eyes met. A smile. A real smile on Chloe Bourgeois for the first time since she has known the girl. The girl even waved at her

But then she had to remind herself that the girl was an akumatised villain not Chloe

"What do we do?" Alya asked

 _"Is she wearing the scarf?"_ Aisha asked

"Yup" Nino answered

 _"Are the Wizards there?"_ Aisha asked

"Doesn't seem so" Alya said

 _"Don't let your guards down. We're planning a new course of action"_ Bloom said _"Chloe wasn't supposed to show so quickly and quietly. Something is wrong"_

"Tell me about it" Nino uttered

"What?" Alya asked

Nino eyed her to look behind her again and Alya followed his sight. Another couple came, hand in hand and took a seat not far from either tables of the superheroes and the supervillian.

They started talking, giggling, holding hands. They even kissed each other many-a-times

"Tecna, I thought you said everyone in Pairs was affected by her hatred" Alya asked

 _"Everyone was. The effect was immediate"_

"There is a couple in front of us and they do not seem affected by that hate-ray" Alya said

Suddenly Chloe got up and walked to the table and banged both her hands on the table grabbing their attention

"Excuse me?" the girl asked

"What's wrong?" the boy asked

"What's wrong? You guys love each other. That's wrong" Heartbreaker said and her eyes glowed purple

In front of their very own eyes, the couple who were loving each other dearly a second ago started glaring at each other

"It is all your fault" the girl snapped

"Really? Your cat died and it I my fault? That creepy little thing always slept and pooped inside my bag pack. Did you teach him some manners or not?"

"My kitty is much more mannered than you are. What am I even doing here with you?" the girl demanded

"You are my biggest nightmare. I wonder if you really cast a spell on me like a witch my mom says you are"

Both the heroes looked at them wide eyed as the couple fought

"Never mind, tec. They are under her effect now" Alya said

"Alya" Nino whispered and she nodded

Heartbreaker had left their table and was making her way to theirs

"What should we do? she's coming here" Nino asked

 _"Stay cool. We gave you protection"_ Musa reminded them

"Will it work?" Nino asked

 _"It should"_ Tecna said

"Tecna!" both the kids hissed

"hi there" Heartbreaker came, pulled a chair and sat down

"Do we know you?" Nino tried

Alya curbed her need to slap her forehead for such a stupid approach

"Yes of course, dear" Chloe purred

Nino almost fainted

Keyword: Almost

Chloe was not even the person to look forward to using non-snappy, if the word exists, words let alone one with affection and softness

"Excuse me?" Alya asked

"you two, my good friends, know where my Adrikins is"

"And why should be tell you?" Nino demanded

"Adrikins is the love of my life. And talking of love, you are practically the last couple to love each other. And you don't want to ruin that too, do you?"

"You are gonna hurt our friends, no matter what" Nino said and smiled when he felt a small pat on his chest by his kwami

Chloe chuckled "You really wanna do it the hard way, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

When Heartbreaker turned she found Alya in her fairy form

"But you also have something that doesn't very much belong to you"

She quickly snatched her scarf and flew off

It took a moment for Heartbreaker to realize what had happened but when it struck to her, she turned an found Nino missing too

She growled and took off

* * *

Alya, flying ahead aimlessly, scarf in hand

"I have the scarf" she happily exclaimed then stopped mid air "Wait. I have the scarf?"

 _"That's good"_ Tecna said

"No. I left Nino behind. God! I'm such a st-"

 _"I'm fine"_ Nino cut her off _"I got off and I'm heading for the Winx's"_

"Good" Alya smiled

 _"Discussion later, guys. Right now, Heartbreaker is following you, Alya"_ Tecna said

Alya turned and found the akumatised villain heading for her

"Oh crap" Alya muttered and started flying again

"Were any one of you aware that she could fly?" she asked

 _"No"_ came the collective answer

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked and slowly turned to find heartbreaker preparing and sending an attack towards her. she maneuvered her body at the last moment and dodged it

"Trust me when I say that Lake Rock training is really paying off" she chuckled, dodging again

 _"Tear of the scarf"_ Bloom said

"Then what? I'm not Ladybug"

 _"Capture the akuma"_

"In what?" Alya asked, dodging

 _"In a bubble or some gemstone prism. Anything helps, Alya"_ Musa said

"Guys, I'm not a trained fairy. I'm a beginner in both fairy and superhero business. I do not know how to take certain steps. I would really apprecia-"

Alya's sentence was cut off by her scream when she got hit by the attack of the villain. She lost control of her wings and started falling down, not very conscious

 _"Alya!"_ Nino and Winx called at once

* * *

WINX APARTMENT

"Is she okay?" Flora asked

"Looks like she got hit" Tecna said

"I'm going out. I want others monitoring her and Nino" Bloom said walking away

"I'll come too" Aisha said and together the fairies left

* * *

"I really hate flying" Alya groaned, holding her head

 _"Alya? Alya! Answer me!"_ Nino sounded very worried

"I'm ok. I guess" Alya said, holding her head. She felt cold and found herself changed back, hit down in an alley

"I changed back" she said in surprise looking at herself

"How pitiful"

Alya almost winced. By now, she recognized the voice. She tried getting up, but her feet stumbled and she was forced to get hold of the nearby wall

"Hurt, are we?" Anagan sneered

"Don't come near me" she said, holding her head

"We won't. all we want is for you to come with us. Nothing else" Ogron said

"Fat chance" Alya snapped

"There you are" Alya turned slightly with the support of wall and saw Heartbreaker on the other side of the alley. Great. She was blocked from both sides

"Thanks for keeping her here, boys but I can manage from here" heartbreaker said

"Excuse me?" Ogron asked

"That pesky fairy has something of mine. And I'd be glad to take it back" heartbreaker said

"I'm sorry but she's not going anywhere with you" Ogron said

"I'm not going anywhere"

Everyone looked at Alya, who was now standing perfectly. She wrapped the scarf around her won neck but one thing was different. Her eyes were glowing red. And so was the white circle

"I'm not going anywhere" she repeated and she sent an attack for the wizards

She felt something and blocked the attack from the Heartbreaker. They fought in hand in hand before Alya pushed her back and Heartbreaker fell on the ground, defeated

"Now after being captured for a millennia, Nebula has risen again. And now, vengeance will be mine and only mine!" Alya said in a weird tone which partly sounded like hers and partly mysterious

The white circle was now glowing very brightly as she again attacked the Wizards. Ogron tried to hit her with the spell, but she deflected it

"Pathetic" Alya sneered "It's your end, fairy hunters"

"Anagan" Ogron called and Anagan started racing towards her

"Now you will experience my wrath!" Alya brought forward her hands and sent a big attack which blasted Anagan

"Duman, gantalos, be careful. The fairy is stronger than I thought" Ogron ordered

"I'll deal with her" Duman said, shifting into a bison

"Stop right there. Don't even think of touching Roxy" Bloom and Aisha entered the scene

"how fortunate. Two birds with one stone. Today has to be our lucky day" Ogron smirked

 _"Need any back?"_ Flora asked

"We can handle them" Aisha said from the earpiece the two fairies were wearing

"Alya, take cover" Bloom said

"Not a chance." Alya snapped "I've waited this moment for centuries." And she sent another attack at the fairy hunters which hit Ogron at bulls-eye

"The power of white circle is making me weak" Ogron grumble, getting up

"What's wrong with her?" Aisha asked

 _"I don't know but I can feel a large amount of negative energy coming off of her"_ Stella said

 _"It's the white circle"_ Tecna said _"It has to have possessed her"_

Finding them distracted, Duman charged at the Winx fairies

"Plasma Wall" Aisha conjured the barrier "Duman is stronger than I anticipated. Flora, about that backup"

"No. we can handle" Bloom said, sending a big spell at the fairy hunters. Alya also sent a spell. Aisha pushed her magic and hit Duman

"The white circle is making her very powerful" Ogron winced "We are not prepared"

And they started collecting

"Where do you think you are going?" Alya demanded

"Fear not. We'll meet again and he next time, it will be our turn" and with that they vanished

Alya growled, literally, as Bloom and Aisha landed

"they escaped and it's all your fault. "

"What's wrong with you?" Aisha asked "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"these are the eyes of vengeance." Alya said

"Alya, there's a lot of negative energy coming from you. Please, give me that white circle" Bloom said

"The circle belongs to nebula. Now and forever" Alya said and a small discharge got released which pushed Bloom away only Aisha to get her in time

"you interfered with my revenge" Alya hissed "And now you're going to pay"

Alya raised her hands as streaks of white light emerged from her hands towards the sky

"Tec, any tips" Bloom asked

 _"You need to counter the magical possession"_

"alright"

"Now you'll pay!" And Alya sent a spell at them

"Plasma Wall" Aisha conjured her shield. The spell bounced off and hit Alya instead. Her feet gave out and she fell on the ground. But Bloom caught her in time

"Wh-What's going on?" she asked, her eyes back to normal

Just a second later, her eyes changed back to red

"Nothing's going on. My power is way stronger than yours" Alya said. Bloom gasped and backed away as Alya got up

"Tecna?" Aisha asked

 _"En route"_ Tecna answered before other Winx appeared

"Convergence is our best option" The fairy of tech said as a bright barrier started surrounding Alya like a bubble. They transformed and conjured the shields, curbing the growth of the magical barrier. They pushed. Hard.

Suddenly the bubble burst and Alya fainted, the white circle going back to dim

"Is she okay?" Musa asked

"She's exhausted. She used all her magic" Flora said

"At least the negative energy's gone" Stella said

Bloom crouched down and removed the necklace and tied it around her neck

"We need to get her back" Bloom said

"What about Chloe?" Musa asked

They all looked to find the girl missing

"We can deal with her later" Aisha said

* * *

"She's got a concussion" Tecna said as the Winx made her lay on the bed in the guest bedroom "Looks like she needs a lot of rest"

"Let her" Bloom said, removing the akumatised scarf

"She'll be fine, right?" Nino asked

"Yeah. She's tough" Tecna smiled "you can stay here, if you want"

Nino nodded while others left to Tecna and Musa's room

"This ends here" Stella said "I'd really hate to break such a nice piece of clothing but I really hate that Chloe girl" and in that she tore it in half

No longer than 15 seconds later, a black moth flew out of it and Bloom made a bubble around it

"Guess it's time to wake the sleeping beauties" Musa chuckled and lifted her spell off the two

Marinette's eyes fluttered open first

"ugghhhh" she groaned, holding her head "it hurts"

"Easy there" Flora helped her

"W-Where am i?" she asked

"Our place. How're you feeling?" Musa asked

"I don't know. Better? I think" Marinette said

"come on." Musa helped her off the bed

"think you can transform?" Flora asked

"I should" Marinette said as Adrian began to stir

"You, cleanse the akuma" Stella said to Marinette

"Okay" the bluenette nodded

"Spots on" she smiled as she felt a familiar rush of magic through her body

Once back in ladybug form, she took her yoyo

"Where's it?"

There was some new strength in her voice and it sounded very much like the Marinette they knew and were used to

"Here" Bloom showed the bubble "Ready when you are"

Ladybug took a deep breath

"Now" she nodded and Bloom made the bubble vanish

Ladybug caught the akuma and cleansed it as a white butterfly flew off the yoyo

"what really happened?" Adrian asked as Flora helped him down

And with that, they got into explaining everything.

Once it ended, it was already morning and the Winx allowed the four to stay at their place.

* * *

They all had rested well and were ready to begin their new day

A beeping from the computer alerted everyone as Tecna rushed to it

"Whatcha got?" Nino asked

"It's Mrs. Faragonda." Tecna said, reading the message "And it looks like, she had no luck with the white circle"

Everyone turned to look at the white circle which lied on Alya's neck

"What does the message say?" Bloom asked

* * *

"Now. Ms. Faragonda couldn't find the secrets of the white circle but she thinks we can" Bloom began the group discussion

"I think it's a waste of time" Stella said making everyone glare at her

"Look, we need to try. This is the only way to find what happened to the earth fairies" Bloom said

"And we gotta do it before the wizards finds us and the white circle" Aisha pointed as every fairy, except Alya, got up and sat in a circle around

With the magic trails of Believix powers, we might be able to get all our questions answered" Bloom explained, patting the empty spot beside her. Nervous and hesitant, Alya got up and sat there. She removed her necklace, took the white circle out and expanding it, laid it on the floor in the middle of the circle

"How does it work?" Alya asked

"Objects and places have memories" Flora explained "With this spell, we can find and relive them"

"We don't know what we are going to see. Are you sure you want to do this?" Bloom asked

"this is the last thing I have of my birth mother. And I'm willing to do anything and everything to know anything about her" Alya said, determination flashing in her hazel eyes

"You sound a lot like me" Bloom smiled "Ever since I learned of my origins, I was willing to do each and everything to get my parents back."

"now the fairy book says that Nebula was a great warrior who fell in the war against Ogron and his fairy Hunters." Stella said

"Those guys are bad news" Nino nodded

"Ready?" Bloom asked as they all reached to hold each other's hands

"Ready"

Bloom looked at Alya who was looking at the circle. She looked up with determination at Bloom

"Ready" she nodded and joined hands

"Winx Believix" they all said at once as they transformed "Tracix"

As their wings changed, the circle started shining and floating in the air

"the circle. What's wrong with it?" Marinette asked

But none answered

A sudden mist started forming around and their scenery changed

"Were we supposed to be in it with them?" Adrian asked for which the other two miraculous holders shrugged

It seemed like an island with mountains and landscapes.

They saw a woman. Alya recognized her as the woman who guided and motivated her to embrace her real identity

"this is the last white circle" the woman, fairy, said "There are many paths to our world but this circle will be the last hope for our fairies to escape from the human world and go back to our realm, the Isle of Tir Nan Og. The gates are disappearing because Ogron and the dark Wizards destroyed them. A black circle appears to fight the white circle"

As the fairy explained they saw the images of an identical black circle

"Many of us fought against the fairy hunters. The white circle is our salvation and our only"

With that the fairy disappeared and others were brought back

"That was intense" Nino muttered

"That woman was the one who told me to believe in myself and also said that I'm the fairy of gems." Alya said

"And even though you are the last fairy on Earth, there must be other fairies here" Tecna said

"We'll find them. We promise" Aisha said

* * *

 _Aish_


End file.
